The Legend of Zelda: The Island of Rebirth
by Infernal Flame Zero
Summary: When Link, a cold and merciless mercenary is betrayed by his employer he sets off on a quest to find a special island that is said to hold a special power. Shipwrecked on the island he meets a young girl who shows him a softer side of himself. Link/Zelda
1. The Anarchist

**Chapter 1: The Anarchist**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything The Legend of Zelda related. Sucks but oh well.**

* * *

The rain fell with intense vigor one cold and lonely night of May. The dark clouds covered every inch of the night sky concealing any trace of the moon's rays. In a cold alleyway three figures made their way through the maze like streets. Two of the individuals held long pointed spears and wore tight leather armor while the third, which stood in between the others, hid his face under a dark cloak.

The cloaked figure stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was an average looking man with long white hair and a bushy white beard. He wore a purple attire made of fine fabric that revealed his high social status. "This is utterly ridiculous, I am a noble! Why should I be running around the streets like a mere rat?" the man mumbled under his breath.

One of his companions stopped to peer through a corner of the alleyway to make sure the perimeter was safe while the other turned to look at the cloaked man. "My lord," he began, "there is reason to believe there is a price for your head. It is not safe for you to remain in your home. Please, I beg of you as your loyal bodyguard, cooperate and follow us in silence."

The cloaked man looked up at his bodyguard with disbelief. "A price for my head?! Are you insane! I have done nothing wrong! Who would arrange for such a thing?!"

The bodyguard sighed. "Our sources tell us that the order comes from the Noble class. They suspect you to be associated with the illegal trafficking of slaves in the area."

"Preposterous! I have done no such thing! How dare they put a price on my head! I swear they will pay!"

"The coast is clear," whispered the second bodyguard before continuing his way down the dark alleyway.

The first bodyguard grabbed the cloaked man's arm and motioned him to move forward. "Please milord, I have heard rumors that the higher ups in the Noble class are becoming cruel and corrupted and I promise you that they will pay, but right now it's our top priority to get you to safety."

"But why the hasty retreat soldier?" the man questioned.

The bodyguard took a deep breath. "They say the man that's in charge of your assassination is none other than that dreaded mercenary, Link "The Anarchist".

The man's eyes widened at the sound of the name and his skin grew pale and cold. "That man is nothing but a demon. I've heard nothing but horrible nightmares about him. Is it really true? Are you certain it's him?!"

The soldier nodded. "We believe so."

Just then, an ear piercing scream could be heard from the shadows of the alleyway and the soldier who was leading them was nowhere in sight. The man's bodyguard automatically shoved him behind himself and drew his spear in front of him. "Who's there?!" he demanded with a hint of fear in his voice.

Out of the darkness a hooded figure appeared carrying a long broadsword covered in blood. It slowly pulled his hood back revealing a young man with messy golden hair and a pair of intimidating cold golden eyes. He pointed his sword at the cloaked man and spoke with a metallic voice. "Kracious Delvara of the Delvara household, a price has been placed on your head and I intend to claim it."

The nobleman known as Kracious stood back in utter fear. His hair stood on edge, his eyes wide open, his forehead began to sweat in anxiety, he truly felt as if he was hearing death itself speak to him, claiming his soul.

His bodyguard stood loyally in front of him, spear at the ready. "Are you…. Link "The Anarchist"?

The young man glared at him with his icy stare. "You need not concern yourself with my identity. Now, this has nothing to do with you. Leave now or I will kill you without mercy," the grip on his sword tightened.

"I…" he stammered. "will not leave my lord's side."

The young man known as Link sighed. "As you wish." He grabbed his sword with both hands and dashed towards the bodyguard. With one swift and inhumane movement he managed to slice the soldier's spear in half, finishing it up by stabbing the man square on the chest. The ordeal barely lasted five seconds.

The bodyguard stood, blood gushing from his mouth and wound, eyes focused on his murderer. "Milord…. I am….sorry."

Link withdrew his sword and the man collapsed on the cold wet floor. He then focused his stare on the cowardly noble while the rain slowly washed away the blood that fell on his face.

"No! Please!" the noble begged as the young man slowly made his way towards him. "You… you are nothing but a puppet controlled by those of the higher class! One day they will turn on you and kill you! Mark my words!"

His never managed to finish his sentence as the cold and sharp tip of the large broadsword pierced his chest ending his life instantly.

Link withdrew his sword and stared at the lifeless body of the nobleman. "A puppet of the higher class," he whispered. "All I care about is ridding the world of filthy maggots like you. The rest doesn't matter." He strapped his sword on his back and disappeared into the rainy night leaving the bodies lying on the stone cold ground of the dark alleyway.

* * *

The lone mercenary made his way through the silent streets of the city, covering his head with the cloak he wore in an attempt to keep himself dry from the falling rain. Many thoughts rushed through his mind as he walked. He could hear the noble's words echoing through his head. _"You are nothing but a puppet controlled by those of the higher class!"_

"A puppet…" he scoffed. Link was abandoned by his parents at a very small age and he struggled to survive in the mad city of Hyrule. He stole to keep himself alive, clothes, food, it didn't matter. He quickly became used to this life although he hated it with a passion. As an abandoned orphan he could witness the cruel reality of life; the darkness in people's hearts. It was at this period in time that he vowed to rid the world of the scum that occupy it. So he picked up a sword and set of on a journey to hone his skills as a swordsman. Years passed by and the little orphan boy became one of Hyrule's most feared mercenaries, taking any job that involved the death or capture of any person that was considered a criminal or an enemy of the crown. Some people feared him, others adored him. Some called him a demon, others thought of him as a savior. It never mattered to him for his only goal was to make Hyrule a better place even if it meant for him to become a murderer in the process.

He made his way up the small hill that led towards the castle. Hyrule castle was a symbol of Hyrule's greatness; a majestic monument with spires that reached the sky and walls made of the strongest marble where all the past kings and queens of Hyrule dwelled. Link took one quick look at the structure and continued on his way towards a small mansion that stood next to the castle. A symbol that depicted two serpents wrapped around a cross could be seen at the front, a family crest. Link made his way up to the mansion where two guards stood at the entrance. They quickly realized the mercenaries' presence and allowed him to enter the building.

"Ah Sir Link," a butler quickly greeted him. "Master Vincent is expecting your arrival. Please follow me to the library."

Link nodded and followed the old servant up a set of stairs to a huge set of double doors made of strong dark wood. The butler opened the doors and motioned Link to step forward. "Master Vincent, Sir Link is here."

In a corner of the massive room, on a leather couch near a fireplace sat a young man that appeared only a few years older than Link. The young man by the name of Vincent had long fiery red hair, and menacing red eyes to match. He wore a similar attire than the nobleman Link had previously encountered, but maroon with intricate golden designs and the same symbol Link has seen in the front embedded to his chest. He slowly lowered the book he was reading and glanced at Link smiling slightly. "Ah, Link, Please, come on in."

The butler bowed before exiting the room closing the doors behind him. Link eyed the man and made his way towards him. "It is done Infiero."

"Please," the young noble said as he stood up, "call me Vincent. We are not strangers." He made his way towards a small bar that stood in the corner of the room next to a huge bookcase that took up a complete wall. He took out a small bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. "Care from some?"

Link shook his head. "I just came to let you know about the job."

Vincent took a sip of his wine. "Yes, Kracious. A pity it came to this. He was such a good friend of my father who is now with the Goddesses in the Sacred Realm."

Link eyed Vincent cautiously. "Yes. It was odd though, he did not seem to be lying when he said he had nothing to do with the slave trafficking."

Vincent placed his glass down and poured himself another. "Are you calling me a liar Link?"

"I just want to know where exactly you came across this information," Link affirmed.

Vincent took his glass and walked towards a window that showed the castle's east wing. "I trust my sources Link. Either way, I believe it's better to be safe than sorry, no?"

Link glared at the noble. "Vincent Infiero, there is a rumor going on that you wish to get rid of all the nobles so that you would have a chance at the crown now that the King has fallen ill and has no children to carry out his bloodline."

"Why Link, you hurt me," he turned to look at the mercenary, "do you honestly believe I desire the crown? You are mistaken my friend. I simply wish for this world to become a better place, just like you. Anyone who gets in my way will be… dispatched." He slowly made his way towards Link until he stood next to him. "You wouldn't want to go against me Link. After all, I am the one who rescued you from your pathetic peasant life. Do not challenge me."

The double doors opened to reveal the butler once more. "Excuse me Master Vincent. It is time for dinner. Would Sir Link care to join you?"

Vincent spoke without taking his eyes off Link. "Sir…Link here was just leaving, isn't that right Link?"

Link glared at the noble fiercely. "Yes, I better get going now." He turned and made his way towards the door but stop as soon as he heard Vincent's voice.

"By the way Link. Are you familiar with the Island of Rebirth?"

Link turned slightly. "Island of Rebirth? Isn't that just a fairy tale?"

Vincent smiled. "Of course. You're absolutely right. Never mind, sleep well Link."

Link simply turned and exited the room leaving the red haired noble smirking to himself.

* * *

Once again the young mercenary donned his cloak and made his way out into the rainy night. He went over his conversation with the noble Vincent as he walked through the empty streets. Vincent had been the first to recruit him back when he was starting out as an unknown mercenary. It had turned out that a group of bandits had been ransacking poor villages and Vincent hired Link to stop them. Link was skeptical about Vincent's decision to choose him but when he would ask, Vincent would simply say that he could feel Link's determination to help and that was enough for him. An unlikely friendship formed between the two. Vincent would hire Link for various jobs and would provide him with strategies and plans while Link himself carries out every mission flawlessly. The perfect duo Vincent would always say. Unfortunately that friendship began to take a turn for the worst the day Vincent's father, Vanguardia Infiero, died of a sudden heart attack. Vincent's demeanor changed and the once friendly noble Link knew turned cold and spiteful, eager for more power. Link himself changed as well. His only friend, a person he thought of as a brother, had indirectly cut ties with him and that made Link a cold and distant person as well. Now things were reaching a boiling point. Now all the jobs that Vincent had for Link consisted of only assassinations, mainly towards the noble class.

"_This is gone way too far,"_ Link thought to himself. _"There is no doubt in my mind that Vincent desires the crown and he's using me to do his dirty work… his… puppet." _

The young mercenary reached the run down inn he was currently staying at. Link felt uncomfortable the moment he stepped into the building. There was no one in sight and the silence was unnatural. He quickly unsheathed his broad sword and slowly made his way up the stairs into his room. The door of his room creaked open and he let himself in, scanning every inch of the room, nothing. Meanwhile, outside the inn, a group of soldiers surrounded the building. One of the soldiers stood behind the others with a small chubby man next him.

"You're sure that Link "The Anarchist" is currently staying here?" the soldier asked the man.

"Yes," the man nodded. "He checked in a couple of days ago. His room is up the stairs second door on the right."

The soldier smiled maliciously. "Thank you, Master Vincent will see to it that you get a nice reward." He turned to face the other soldiers. "You heard the man! Second door on the right, MOVE!"

The group of soldiers unsheathed their swords and raced up the stairs busting the door to Link's room. To their surprise, the mercenary was nowhere in sight. Link had heard them come in and quickly escaped through the window, climbing up towards the roof where he silently listened in on the soldiers.

"Damn, he escaped!" one soldier barked.

"Master Vincent will have our heads!" another one added.

Link took a deep breath. "So Vincent really _did_ want me killed. I'll get him back, but first I have to make sure I make it out alive."

One of the soldiers made his way towards the group commander who stood outside with the manager of the inn. "Sir, he's not there, he escaped."

"WHAT?! How could you let him get away?!"

The manager glanced up at the roof where he noticed a shadow moving in the darkness. "There!" he pointed towards the roof, "there he is!"

Link noticed the man pointing at him and cursed under his breath. _"I have to get out of here!" _

He leaped across the roof into another roof top and from there leaped into the ground, rolling as he made contact with the ground. The fall, however, injured his left leg. Nevertheless he continued down the alleys fully aware of his pursuers.

"Don't let him get away!" one shouted.

"After him!" another added.

"_Damn! If this keeps up I am done for!"_ Link thought as he limped through a dark alleyway. And just as luck would have it, he ran into a dead end. "This can't be happening!"

"He went in here!" he heard one of the soldiers yell. They were going to find him and he was not sure he could take on all of them. Nevertheless the young mercenary unsheathed his sword, ready for combat.

"You think you'd know the lay out of the city better than this Link "The Anarchist."

Link looked up towards the sound of the voice. Standing on the top of the wall stood a young man with dark green shoulder length hair and dark amber eyes. He wore a long sleeve tan shirt, a long red scarf, long baggy cream colored pants, some dark brown leather boots, and two scimitars strapped to his side. His whole appearance was that of a Gerudo except he was a guy.

Link quickly recognized the stranger. "Raiku!"

"At your service oh great mercenary," he bowed, "now grab hold of my hand if you don't want your ass handed to you by those military dogs." He lowered his right hand which Link took without hesitation. The green haired youth pulled Link up and together they disappeared into the night.

* * *

The pair managed to escape the soldiers and made their way towards another inn which was situated across the city. They quickly paid for one night and went up the stairs to their small room.

"So let me get this straight, Vincent, your best friend Vincent send out his own personal soldiers to kill you?" Raiku asked as he dried his hair with a towel. "Here," he passed the towel to Link.

"Thanks," Link began to dry his own hair. "It seems he sees me as a threat now."

"No, that's not it," Raiku began as he sat in a chair next to a small fireplace. "See, I've been around for awhile. It seems Vincent wants to become King of Hyrule, but he needed to get rid of all his competition so he used you to do his dirty work and now he wants to get rid of his last obstacle, you."

"I was his puppet," Link mumbled.

"It seemed only obvious. I am surprised you didn't realize it sooner. I tried to reach you but you move like a wolfos during hunting season."

"Heh, I guess deep down I knew but refused to acknowledge it," Link sighed.

Raiku placed his hands behind his head and laid back on the chair. "So what are you gonna do now?"

Link glanced at his sword. "I will infiltrate his mansion and kill him myself."

Raiku laughed and leaned forward. "You are one idiotic mercenary, you know that? Since you managed to escape there is no doubt in my mind that he will make sure to tighten the security in his mansion and with his connection to the crown, he'll have the whole Hylian army looking for you in no time. Take my advice, just forget about it."

Link ran his hand through his hair. "I can't just do that Raiku. It's not that simple."

"Yes it is! Well, here's the thing. There's another reason why I was looking for you, you see," he began to play with his fingers, "I have this friend, he's an adventurer and he owns his own ship and everything!"

Link stared and motioned him to continue.

"Ok, so he wants to go out on this expedition and he needs a body guard so I told him about you and he seems interested so he asked me to find you. Whadaya say?" Raiku smiled.

"No," Link simply replied.

Raiku frowned. "Why?!"

"What kind of expedition is it anyway?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"He wants to find the Island of Rebirth," Raiku mumbled.

"No," Link repeated. "In search of some fairy tale island that doesn't exist? That guy is clearly crazy."

Raiku stood up. "No! It's real! He has a chart and everything! They say there is an unimaginable power that sleeps within the island. Imagine! Power! The power you need to seek your revenge against Vincent. You can't get to him now but if you had more power you could. Ah, ah, whadaya think?"

Link looked to the side. "I don't know Raiku. It sounds like a wild goose chase."

Raiku extended his arms in front of him. "Just hear me out, ok? Let's say hypothetically speaking this island does not exist, which it does but just saying, now, you return home after say a week or so. It won't be a waste of time because not only will you get well paid but it also gives time for things here to cool down. Then you can device a plan to get to Vincent. Trust me, you got nothing to lose, and you could use a tan as well."

Link shook his head. "I don't know Raiku."

The green haired youth nodded and made his way towards his bed. "I'll let you sleep on it then. How's your leg?"

"I just sprained it a bit, but it should be better tomorrow," Link answered.

"Good," Raiku spoke as he pulled the covers over himself. "Your well being, that's all that matters," he smirked. "Goodnight!"

Link sighed. "Right… goodnight Raiku."

* * *

Link opened his eyes and noticed he was standing in front of an old house. He quickly realized this to be his old home, before he was abandoned. The young teen glanced through the window and saw a woman who he knew was his mother and a small blonde boy no older than four or five.

"Mother… and I?"

"Tell me a story mom!" the young Link shouted as he tugged on his mother's apron.

The woman smiled. "Alright Link settle down. I will tell you a story and a true one at that." She made her way towards an old rocking chair and sat down, young Link quickly sitting on her lap. "Now, have you ever heard about the Island of Rebirth?" Young Link shook his head. "Well, it is an island protected by the Goddesses themselves. They say only the pure of heart can find it."

"And why is that mom?" young Link asked with overwhelming curiosity.

"That is because the Goddesses hid a special power in that island. It is said that it's what makes the trees grow, the rivers flow, everything that has to do with nature. It is a magical place where one will find true happiness."

Young Link's eyes glowed with excitement. "I wanna find that island and I'll bring you with me mom! We will be happy living there!"

The woman smiled warmly at Link. "I'll be rooting for you Link."

A flash of light filled the room and Link suddenly felt himself drift away.

* * *

"Link, wake up man!" Raiku spoke, "it's not safe to stay in the same place for too long."

Link's eyes fluttered open. _"A dream?"_ he thought to himself as he stood up.

"Get up Link we haven't got all day!" Raiku complained.

Link turned to face the green haired teen. "When does that boat sail?"

"Well," Raiku thought for a moment, "sometime this afternoon. Why?"

"I'm coming with," Link replied.

Raiku's face beamed. "Really?!"

Link stood up and strapped his sword to his back. "What are we waiting for?"

Raiku smiled. "Right!"

* * *

As the duo left the inn towards the city's exit a flashback crossed Link's mind.

"_By the way Link. Are you familiar with the Island of Rebirth?" _

_Link turned slightly. "Island of Rebirth? Isn't that just a fairy tale?" _

_Vincent smiled. "Of course. You're absolutely right. Never mind, sleep well Link." _

"The Island of Rebirth… is it the power you want as well Vincent?" Link mumbled to himself.

"You said something Link?" Raiku asked as he munched on an apple he bought earlier.

"No, nothing."

**

* * *

****A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote. I took a long vacation from my other story Hyrule Battle and completely neglected it. Who knows? Maybe writing this story is just what I need to get back to my other one. R & R Hope you like it!**


	2. Set Sail for the Island

**Chapter 2: Set Sail for the Island**

* * *

Link, the now wanted mercenary, and Raiku, his companion, left the city of Hyrule towards the port town of Deltora where they would meet up with their new employer. After two days of traveling the duo managed to reach the town without any problems whatsoever. The town of Deltora was a really busy place with many merchants who travelled all over the seas of Hyrule. The docks were full of many different types of galleon ships; some used for commerce, others as battleships. Its streets were full of many merchants fighting each other in hopes of selling their own products be it fish, fruits, leathers, etc.

"So where are we supposed to meet this guy?" Link asked Raiku as he scanned the town.

"Well, Captain Leone should be preparing his ship in the docks. Let's head there first," Raiku replied.

Link nodded and followed the green haired youth down to the docks, evading any merchant who would try to force them into buying their products. The docks weren't as busy as the market place but it was still full of people, mainly sailors who would be either exporting or importing goods.

"Now let's see," Raiku mumbled to himself as he scanned the surroundings, "Ah! There we go!" He pointed at a large ship in the last dock. "That's his ship!"

Link gazed upon the huge galleon ship in the distance. It was made of dark wood making it the darkest ship in the harbor and its sails were bright golden with red tribal designs. It was truly a sight to behold.

The pair made their way towards the ship. At the end of the ramp that led to the boat stood a large muscular looking man with messy black hair and black eyes yelling at what seemed to be the crew of the ship. He wore a sleeveless brown leather jacket, long black pants, and a pair of sturdy leather boots.

"Put yer backs into it men! We must be ready to sail at the break of dawn!" the man shouted.

"Captain Leone!" Raiku waved as he ran up the ramp.

The man turned to stare at the teen and grinned. "Well well, if it isn't my favorite little thief!" he let out a loud laugh. "I presume everything went smoothly?"

Raiku smiled and pointed at Link. "Yep, I managed to rescue this guy from a bunch of pissed off soldiers and now he wants to return the favor by helping us."

"Hardly," Link mumbled.

Captain Leone's grin widened. His face reminded Link of a very hungry looking shark showing his teeth before finishing off its prey. "So you are the famous Link "The Anarchist," the most feared mercenary in all of Hyrule. It's an honor to have you working for me. I assure you the pay will be well worth it."

"As long as I achieve my goal, the pay doesn't matter," Link replied coolly.

The captain let out another hardy laugh. "I like this guy! Where can I find more of you?!"

"In hell," Raiku commented. "Anyway, what time does the ship set sail?"

Captain Leone turned towards Raiku. "Well, you're here earlier than expected. I still need to load some cargo so why don't you two take the day off and relax while I finish up here. We will be ready tomorrow morning."

"Oh I see," the young thief turned towards Link, "how bout we go get a room at an inn and rest from our trip?"

Link nodded. "Whatever is fine."

* * *

"So he managed to escape," Vincent mumbled to himself as he looked out the window of his study, "troublesome little rat."

Just then, one of his soldiers appeared through the doorway. "Milord," he saluted, "we have confirmation on the mercenary's location. It seems he is in the port town of Deltora."

Vincent's gaze did not leave the window. "In a port town… Is he trying to escape or… is it possible?" he whispered.

"Orders sir?"

Vincent turned to face the soldier, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Gather up a group of your best men. Your orders are to head over to Deltora and stop Link at all costs."

"Dead or alive milord?"

Vincent chuckled. "Impress me."

"Sir!" The soldier saluted once more before dismissing himself.

The red haired noble turned to face the window once more. _"Who will achieve their goal first, Anarchist?" _

* * *

"There's nothing like the fresh smell of the ocean," Raiku smiled to himself as he laid on the small room's bed, "don't you agree Link?"

"I'm not a big fan of the sea," Link replied in a cold manner.

The green haired teen stood up and walked over to the small window that showed the setting sun over the ocean. "Now look at that view! How can you NOT like that? It's romantic!"

"It's only a waste of time."

Raiku pouted. "You need a girl man."

Link glared at the young thief. "The only thing I need is the power to kill that noble bastard. Then I can be happy."

"You think so?" Raiku sighed and watched as Link laid on his bed. "You know, being the only guy in a whole tribe of women has its perks. I could hook you up big time! How bout it?"

Link placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. "Right, the male of the Gerudo tribe who will eventually become king. If you live with only women, how is it that you're still a virgin?"

Raiku blushed and began playing with his fingers. "You see, the thing is… I'm saving myself for someone special," he mumbled; his voice barely a whisper.

Link stared at the thief with an incredulous look. "Sure Raiku, let's go with that."

"Whatever man," Raiku sighed. "Let's just get some sleep."

"Close the curtains then."

"Right," Raiku reached out towards the window curtains and took a quick glance down towards the streets, "Oh shit…"

Link looked at him. "What is it?"

Raiku's eyes widened. "WAH!" he ducked as a flying object crashed through the window landing in the middle of the room. "It's a freaking bomb!"

"Damn!" Link quickly grabbed his sword and swung it towards the bomb knocking outside the window once more where it instantly detonated causing the two teens to fly back against the wall.

"Ow! Bombs?! What the hell id wrong with people these days?!" Raiku shouted.

"Raiku, shut up and grab your scimitars!" Link barked.

Meanwhile, outside the inn, a group of soldiers stood at the ready, surrounding the building from all four sides.

"We have him now!" the commander shouted. "Storm the place, kill everything that moves!"

Link and Raiku stood on the second level eyeing the soldiers that entered though the entrance.

"We can't just attack them all at once," Link said. "We need a plan."

Raiku smirked. "They wanna play with fire?" he reached into his pockets and took out a small bomb. "Let's give em fire, shall we?"

Link nodded and took the bomb. Lighting it effortlessly, he quickly threw it down the stairs towards the unsuspecting soldiers. The blast took out the whole first floor and the teens did not hesitate to use that opportunity to escape through the main entrance.

"What the hell happened?!" the commander shouted as he watched the smoke come out from the building.

"It seems a bomb went off inside the inn," a soldier replied.

Link and Raiku suddenly appeared through the front door with their weapons at the ready.

"Don't underestimate us!" Raiku grinned.

The commander growled in frustration. "Kill them!"

The young thief turned towards Link. "You ready?"

The mercenary nodded and began his assault on the enemies. The soldiers would attack Link with any tactic possible but his skills clearly surpassed each and every one of them. One of the soldiers swung horizontally but Link managed to duck and kicked him in the legs causing the soldier to fall on the floor. He quickly took his sword and stabbed him, ending the man's life instantly.

"Now THAT was awesome!" Raiku grinned as he watched Link dispatch his enemies, "Now my turn!" He turned to face one of the soldiers who was rushing towards him. He took one of his scimitars and threw it towards his attacker in a boomerang style fashion. The weapon managed to pierce the soldier's leg. He then followed up with a high kick to the man's face sending him tumbling towards the floor.

"I guess I'll have to deal with him myself!" The commander growled as he unsheathed his sword.

Link turned towards the commander who eyed him cautiously. "You're the one in charge?"

"In charge of your death, yes," the commander replied.

Link scoffed, "try it."

"Hya!" the man charged towards Link bringing his sword down vertically. Link deflected the attack and shoved him back, but the commander's attack did not end there. He continued with a barrage of thrusts and swings, each of which were either dodged or blocked by the young mercenary.

"Stay still you worm!" the commander shouted as he brought his sword down once more vertically.

This time, Link managed to block the swing by placing his broad sword horizontally in front of him while only using one of his hands. The commanders eyes widened in surprise as Link quickly grabbed him by his throat with his free hand. With unseen strength, the young mercenary managed to life the man in the air causing him to drop his sword in the process. His eyes had once again turned into a piercing yellow, any compassion he had was completely gone.

"Vincent made a mistake in sending you filthy dogs after me. Now you will realize just how much of a fool you are," he raised his sword and placed the tip on the man's chest.

"N…no…please," the commander choked.

"Save it!" he thrust the sword clean through the commander's chest causing his instantaneous death.

Raiku finished off his other adversaries and turned to face Link standing next to the lifeless corpse of the commander. "Wow, what'd he do to piss you off so badly?"

Link placed his sword on his back and turned towards the harbor. "I think we better get going before reinforcements arrive."

Raiku sheathed his scimitars. "I guess you're right."

* * *

The pair made their way towards the huge galleon ship where its captain was waiting eagerly for their return. Captain Leone stood just outside the ship with his arms cross and a smug look on his face. Raiku noticed him and quickly made his way towards him.

"Captain, is everything ready?"

Leone chuckled. "Of course mate! I heard the explosions in the distance, what happened?"

Raiku sighed. "We were ambushed by some soldiers. They don't like Link much."

"Were they Vincent Infiero's men?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

Captain Leone let out a hardy laugh. "Are ye kiddin! There are wanted posters of you everywhere! I don't know what you did to piss off that noble, but he sure wants your head on a platter."

"Funny how we failed to see any of those posters," Link replied in a sarcastic tone.

Raiku turned to face the mercenary. "Relax man, the captain's a trustworthy guy, he won't betray us."

"Captain Leone the Trustworthy they call me," the captain smirked.

The two teens stared at the man with a black expression. "Why don't we board the ship and set off?" Raiku offered with a sheepish grin.

"Right! Cast off! Next stop, the Island of Rebirth," Captain Leone shouted with glee as he walked up the ramp towards his ship.

Link said nothing, but followed the captain and Raiku.

* * *

Link leaned on the ship's side contemplating his next move as the sun set on the horizon. The large galleon known as the Nightmare sailed through the dark blue ocean with an uncertain destination. The ship's crew minded their own business, some working around the ship's deck, others lazing around completely ignoring the lonely mercenary. Link ran his hand through his hair as the ocean's breeze caressed his face. To him it was the perfect environment to think.

"_An island that holds an ancient power. Just what I need to kill that lowlife,"_ Link thought to himself, _"but if it turns out to be fake then I'll be wasting precious time."_

"Ahoy there lad!" Captain Leone waved as he made his way towards him. "What are ye thinking about?"

Link glared at the man. "What is your reason for finding the island?"

Leone raised an eyebrow. "What's it to ya lad?"

"Just answer the question," Link replied in a cold manner.

"Well," the captain turned to face the sea, "I've heard stories that the island contains this power…"

Link cut him off. "You're after the power?" He moved next to the captain and quickly took out a knife he hid under his cloak placing it against the captain's chest. He then leaned into his ear. "I will make sure that power is mine. If you get in my way I will make sure you die in the process. I won't hesitate," he hissed.

The captain regained his composure and let out a loud laugh that caught Link off guard. "Yer a funny lad indeed! I like you! Now, allow me to let you in on something." This time, he leaned towards Link. "I have no desire to obtain the power. You see, I'm an adventurer. My passion is to seek and explore new worlds! There is no need for power in my life; I'm content with my ship, my crew, and the sea."

Link stood glaring at the man, speechless. "Wh…Why?"

Captain Leone placed his hand on Link's knife and lowered it down slowly. "Link, if yer want the power then by all means. Nevertheless, yer seek the power for revenge I can tell. Lemme tell you something lad, life is a precious gift from the goddesses. Why waste it on such petty emotions like hate and spite? Once you get your so called revenge, what's next? An empty life? A lonely life?" He dusted himself off and turned around. "Think about it, yer a smart lad."

Link stood speechless as the captain walked away towards his quarters. His voice still echoed in his head. _"Hate and spite? My life has been nothing __but__ hate and spite. Vincent Infiero… I will kill you."_

Raiku stood on top of the crow's nest overlooking at the young mercenary as he walked off towards his room. "Oh Link," he sighed, "revenge isn't everything." He changed his gaze towards the dark horizon. "A storm?"

* * *

"SECURE THE SAILS! KEEP THE RUDDER STEADY! WE HAVE A BATTLE AGAINST MOTHER NATURE TONIGHT MATEYS!" Captain Leone shouted with vigor at his crew as they dashed around the unbalanced ship's deck.

A storm had suddenly hit the Nightmare and now the captain and his crew faced their toughest feat yet. The rain fell hard like rocks on the ship, the waves seemed like vast mountains rocking the vessel back and forth, and the lighting echoed throughout their surroundings like the roar of a fearsome animal, it was as if the goddesses themselves were in an uncontrollable fury.

Link stood in the center of the ship trying to keep his balance as the crew did their outmost effort in keeping the boat afloat. Raiku stood next to Link holding on to a rope that tied the main sail together along with a few others. "A little help would be nice dammit!" he shouted.

Link nodded and grabbed hold of the rope as well trying to keep it steady.

"What are the chances of this eh?! To think im'a die in such a place!" Raiku whined, his voice barely audible with the constant lightning and thunder crashing all around him.

"Shut up Raiku!" Link yelled back.

A scrawny looking man ran through the main deck towards the captain. "Capn! The deck below!"

"What is it Hanz!" Leone shouted.

"The cannons have broken loose and crashed against the wood. We are taking in water Capn!"

"BLAST IT! Take some men below deck, tie the cannon and fill up those holes, NOW!"

"Aye Capn!" the man quickly took off with others following behind him.

"CAPTAIN!" Raiku shouted. "WE CAN BARELY CONTAIN THE MAIN MAST… I THINK WE ARE IN TROUBLE!"

"Hold on Raiku, I got yer back!" Captain Leone replied as he made his way towards the struggling thief.

Raiku suddenly lost his grip on the rope and fell backwards. "AHHHH!"

Link quickly grabbed hold of his arm preventing him from falling overboard. "You ok?!"

The young thief stared at Link with a shocked expression and slowly nodded.

Suddenly the sky lit up and a flash of lighting came down on the ship destroying most of the vessel's main deck. Bodies could be seen flying across the air into the dark sea. Link was sent flying overboard, but Raiku managed to grab hold of him this time with both hands.

"Hold on Link!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

The carnage, however, did not end there for a huge wave suddenly crashed into the ship making Raiku's hold on Link slip. He could only watch in horror as the young mercenary plummeted down to the cold, dark ocean.

"LIIIIIINK!" He extended his hand helplessly towards his friend.

Link only felt the cold of the water engulf his body and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

The young blonde found himself once again in the darkness. Images began to appear as he walked around. The first was the same scene he had dreamt before with his mother.

"_Why is the Island of Rebirth hidden mom?" young Link asked with overwhelming curiosity. _

"_That is because the Goddesses hid a special power in that island. It is said that it's what makes the trees grow, the rivers flow, everything that has to do with nature. It is a magical place where one will find true happiness." _

_Young Link's eyes glowed with excitement. "I wanna find that island and I'll bring you with me mom! We will be happy living there!" _

_The woman smiled warmly at Link. "I'll be rooting for you Link." _

The image slowly faded and a figure appeared in front of him.

Link's fists clenched. "Vincent."

Vincent smiled viciously at Link. "What's with that face Link? Are you mad because I betrayed you? You were nothing but my puppet and a good one at that, but I have no use for you anymore. It's only a matter of time before I become king and once I do I will make sure to find you and kill you once and for all."

Link growled. "You bastard! I will make sure to cut out your heart and feed it to the dogs. You don't deserve to live and I will make sure that happens!"

Vincent smirked. "How? With the power of that island? Heh heh we will see about that."

Link dashed towards him, but the image disappeared as well. In turn it was replaced with the conversation he had with the captain earlier. It was the words that had stuck to his mind.

"_Link, if yer want the power then by all means. Nevertheless, yer seek the power for revenge I can tell. Lemme tell you something lad, life is a precious gift from the goddesses. Why waste it on such petty emotions like hate and spite? Once you get your so called revenge, what's next? An empty life? A lonely life? Think about it, yer a smart lad." _

"What's you damn point?! What is with these images?! TELL ME!"

A flash of light engulfed his surroundings and he found himself once again back in the darkness.

* * *

Link awoke with a start. He found himself laying on a queen size bed with white and light blue sheets. He looked around the room. To his right was a large wooden dresser with a long mirror, the wall in front of him was full of pictures that depicted different sceneries like a river and a mountain, and the wall to his left was completely made of glass and a slide door that led to a small wooden balcony with a view of the beach and the ocean. He tried to get up but suddenly felt a sting of pain on his chest. He looked at himself and noticed he was bandaged up.

"What the… where am I?" he whispered to himself.

"So you are awake," came a soft voice from the doorway.

Link quickly glared at the door and noticed a girl standing there in front of him wearing a light blue dress holding a bowl of soup in her hands. She had silky white skin, long golden hair, and deep sapphire eyes that seemed to stare straight at his soul.

"Who are you and where am I?" Link demanded.

The girl spoke with her soft, almost angelical voice. "My name is Zelda Harkinian and you are in the Island of Rebirth."

Link's eyes widened. _"No way."_

The pair stayed what seemed like an eternity staring at each other. She was definitely not an ordinary girl, Link could tell, but what he did not know was that this would be a meeting that would change his life forever.

* * *

**A/N: The intro is finally done. Now the real story can begin! I hope you enjoyed it. R & R**


	3. Her Name is Zelda

**Chapter 3: Her Name is Zelda**

* * *

"_The captain was right. This island really exists, but… is it true?"_ Link was lost in his thoughts, completely unaware of the young girl named Zelda walking closer towards him.

The injured blonde tried to stand up, but a wave of pain ran through his body, making him once again sink into the soft covers of the bed.

"Are you ok? You shouldn't be trying to get up so suddenly," Zelda spoke with a hint of worry on her face.

"Get away from me," Link growled menacingly while glaring at the girl.

Zelda was taken aback by his sudden hostility but quickly regained her composure. She proceeded in putting the bowl of soup down on the nightstand next to the bed before sitting on the wooden rocking chair. "I brought you some soup. You should really eat to regain your strength."

Link raised an eyebrow at the girl. He wasn't used to people completely ignoring his threats with such ease. He slowly sat up and managed to lay against the bed rest while trying to ignore shocks of pain. "What exactly happened? How did I end up here?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"Do you mind telling me your name first?" the girl smiled.

"Link," he replied in a cold manner.

"Well, Link," Zelda looked away as if trying to recall the events that had taken place, "about three nights ago I was walking back from the town when I noticed a storm taking place on the horizon. I made my way towards the beach to get a better look and there you were lying on the shore unconscious. I took you in and nursed you back to health although to be honest, I wasn't sure you were gonna make it. I'm glad you're ok though," she finished with a sincere smile that somehow made Link uneasy.

Link looked outside the room towards the sea. "So this is the Island of Rebirth? Tell me more about the island."

The silence made Link turn back towards Zelda. The young girl stood staring at him with an annoyed look on her face. Link glared at the girl and waved his hand over her face. "Did you hear me?"

"Lets do something." She picked up the bowl of soup and motioned for him to take it, "If you eat the soup then I'll tell you everything you want to know about this island. Deal?"

Link took the bowl and cursed under his breath. The thought of having to play the girl's games was really irritating him. "Fine," he grunted, "just tell me about the island."

Zelda smiled playfully towards Link. "My name is Zelda. Why don't you use that name better? Manners wouldn't be a bad idea either."

The young mercenary's irritated face made Zelda smile even more. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you," her face suddenly lost her playfulness and was replaced with a more serious look, "The Island of Rebirth is a pretty small island, you can pretty much walk around it in one day. We are currently in my house which is located at the east. To the north is Star Mountain. It has many caves that hold many different colored crystals, simply beautiful. The middle of the island is dominated by a tropical forest although the ground is mostly made of sand, and to the west lies the small town where the people live and the harbor."

Link took a moment to let the information sink in. _"A mountain made of colored crystals, a forest where the ground is made of sand… what kind of island is this?" _He looked up at Zelda and noticed she was looking away as if she were dwelling on her own thoughts. "So you live alone here?"

The blonde girl suddenly looked up. "Oh! Um, yes. I live here by myself. I used to live here with my parents, but well… now I live alone."

Link noticed he had hit a sore spot and quickly changed the subject. He wasn't in the mood to hear the girl's distressing story. "So there are others living here as well? Have they always been living here?"

"Well, no. They came from another land. The story goes there was once a large ship that was carrying hundreds of refugees from a war that was taking place in some distant continent. The ship was caught in this terrible storm and the people ended up shipwrecked on this island much like you. Using the natural resources this island provided for them, they constructed a small town. They believed it was a blessing of the goddesses. They wanted refuge from the war and ended up in this island so they believed it was the goddesses will that they would make this island their home. Time passed by and the town flourished so here we are now, a civilization hidden from the outside world."

Zelda story made Link even more curious. So many questions popped into his head. It was still hard to believe everything that had happened so far. "Don't you have ships? Haven't you tried to leave the island?"

The girl shook her head. "We do have ships, but there is a force that keeps us here. There is no way for us to leave. Even if we were to break through the barrier, the waters outside are treacherous, you should know that well. We don't know if we would survive, but we are content living here. It is paradise for us."

"Were you one of the refugees?"

"No, I was born after. The events that I told you happened many years ago. I have my doubts whether it's even true or not," she shrugged.

"I see," Link suddenly got lost in his own thoughts._ "Stuck in this island forever? And that force… is it the power of the legends?" _Another thought passed through his mind and his eyes suddenly widened. "Zelda," he spoke with a serious tone, "was I the only one you found? Did you see a ship anywhere near the shore? Someone?"

Zelda frowned and shook her head. "You were the only one I saw, but maybe someone in the town knows something."

"The town," Link nodded, "I have to get there. I wasn't traveling alone. I have to know if the rest are ok."

He tried to stand up but Zelda managed to push him back down. "You are not fully recuperated yet. Please, why don't you rest up today and we can go ask around the town tomorrow? Please?"

Link looked down at his bowl of soup and back at Zelda who stared at him with a look of pure concern. He sighed and nodded. Taking the small spoon, he took a quick sip of the soup before laying back against the bed. Something told him that a fight with her was a lost cause.

"Thank you," Zelda mumbled before sitting back on the chair.

The room suddenly fell silent as Zelda looked at Link while he slowly ate the soup she had prepared. The awkward atmosphere made Link uneasy and the fact that the girl he had just met was staring at him did not help the situation. He placed the bowl down and turned to look at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

Zelda's face suddenly became flushed. "Oh! I'm sorry! It's just that I've never met anyone from the outside before. I find you… interesting."

Link sighed and turned back to his meal. "So now I'm like an animal to you?"

Zelda's face grew ever redder than before. "Oh no!" she waved her hands in front of her, "I didn't mean it like that! I beg your pardon. It's just that I've always wanted to know what the outside is like. It's not everyday we come across outsiders."

Link smirked at her reaction. "Very well then," he placed the empty bowl of soup on the nightstand and faced the young blonde. "What would you like to know about me?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart? You didn't seem so friendly before."

Link glared at her. "You recued me so it's only fair I return the favor somehow, don't you think?"

The young girl's smile returned. "So it's ok if I ask you a couple of questions?"

Link nodded.

Zelda's face beamed. "So where do you come from?"

"Hyrule."

"Where is that?"

"Far away."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Personal stuff."

"What's it like over there?"

"It's ok."

"Where you looking for this island?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Personal stuff."

What do you do over there in… Hyrule?"

"Stuff."

"Do you like living there?"

"It's ok."

Zelda frowned. "You are… very straightforward with you answers, huh."

"Yes."

The young girl sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind then."

She stood up and picked up the empty bowl. "I'm gonna be downstairs. Why don't you get some rest? Tomorrow is another day."

"Yes… thank you," he mumbled.

Zelda smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Link sank back against the bed. He wasn't used to being treated this way but something made it seem bearable. Without a second thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The rays of the sun shone through the glass door of the room waking Link up from his profound slumber. It had been a long time since the young mercenary had gotten a good rest and he was grateful for it. He yawned and stretched before sitting up on the bed. His pain was almost completely gone. He looked to his side and noticed a long row of golden hair lying on the bed next to him. His eyes widened in surprise as the figure slowly moved around revealing a sleeping Zelda. The young girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up next to him.

"Hi," she whispered as he rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

Link stared at the girl with a confused expression. "What are you doing in the bed?"

Zelda looked around before answering. "There is only one bed in the entire house. What could I do?" she answered with an innocent expression.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Link argued as he stood up off the bed..

The young blonde giggled. "You were asleep…. deeply asleep. I didn't want to bother you."

"How can you just sleep next to a stranger like that?"

Zelda stood up as well and made her way towards the door. "Because, you seem like a trustworthy guy."

"I SEEM like a trustworthy guy?" Link repeated.

"Yes," Zelda nodded, "woman's intuition. Now, I placed some new clothes for you to wear there on the chair," she pointed towards the old wooden rocking chair next to the bed, "get dressed while I go make us some breakfast."

Link stared with a confused expression at the girl as she left the room humming a lively tune. _"What is wrong with this place?" _

* * *

Zelda stood in the small kitchen of the two story house when she noticed Link walking down the stairs. She smiled at him, "I see the clothes I got you fit perfectly. That's a relief."

Link wore a black undershirt with a brown jacket on top, black cargo pants, and some brown boots. They look was definitely one he wasn't used to. "Why are you doing this for me?" he questioned.

The young blonde girl picked up two plates and turned to look at him. "I'm not just going to ignore a person in need. Besides, where else can you go? This is an island after all." She made her way towards the dining room where she placed the two plates on a large wooden table. "Please," she motioned to a seat, "enjoy."

Link stared at the food and back at her. "I'm not hungry. Can you tell me how to get to the town? It's imperative that I find my comrades."

Zelda frowned slightly. "Sure, I'll take you there. You should've told me you weren't hungry sooner."

The young mercenary said nothing but watched as she picked up the plates once more and took them to the kitchen. She washed the dishes and dried off her hands with a towel. She took a moment to make sure she had done everything before turning towards Link once more.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

* * *

It took the couple about 30 minutes of walking through the beach-like forest to reach the town. There was a small trail that led directly across the island which made it simple for Link and Zelda to find their way around. The young mercenary took his time to examine his surroundings. He could hear many birds chirping and he could see the different types of plants and trees, some of which he had never seen before. The treetops provided cover from the blazing sun although a few rays made their way through, lighting up the setting. It was surprisingly calm and it made Link truly uneasy.

The town was not like any other town Link had been in Hyrule. Most of the houses were two story buildings made of wood, but the roads however were made of stone. It was a very lively place with people walking around going about their own business. There were a few people selling fruits and fish, but it wasn't as hectic as the Market town back in Hyrule. One thing that struck Link as odd was that everyone seemed happy. As if there wasn't a care in the world.

As the pair walked through the streets a middle aged woman with long fiery red hair began calling Zelda. "Good morning Zelda!" she waved, "here to do your weekly shopping again?"

"Good morning Mrs. Lightfeather," Zelda greeted back as the woman approached them, "I was just showing my friend around town."

The woman's eyes fell on Link and her jaw dropped open in shock. "He's… an… outsider!"

The redhead's shout caught the attention of half the people in the small town and suddenly Link and Zelda were surrounded by a horde of curious bystanders.

"He's an outsider!" one man shouted.

"How is that possible?!" another questioned.

"Where did he come from?!"

"How did he get here?!"

Zelda looked back at Link. "Sorry about this," she whispered with a shy smile.

The mercenary simply glared back at her.

"Settle down, settle down people," an old man spoke as he made his way through the crowd.

Link quickly noticed the elderly man was probably around his eighties. He was rather short, bald with a white beard, and light blue eyes that were almost white as well. He wore a gold and white robe and carried a wooden cane with a golden crystal at the tip.

"Elder," Zelda spoke.

The old man known as the Elder smiled softly at Zelda. "I knew this day would come. Please," he turned around, "let's head to my house. We can talk there."

"This is your chance Link! The elder might know something about your missing friends," the young blonde spoke with glee.

Link said nothing but followed Zelda towards a large wooden house that somehow seemed to be older than the rest. The crowd slowly dispersed and the people went back to there normal routines while murmuring to each other about the new arrival.

* * *

"So you came from Hyrule, is that correct?" the elder spoke in a gentle tone.

The pair stood in a large room that was decorated with many different kinds of wooden furniture. One of the walls was completely full of books which reminded Link of Vincent's study room, but aside from that it seemed rather cozy.

"Yes. I'm a mercenary that traveled across the ocean in hopes of finding this island," Link replied.

"I see," the man stroke his beard.

"There is something I must know. Are there any others besides me here? The ship I came on got caught in a storm and I fell overboard. I want to know if you've seen a black galleon ship around here. Anything."

The elder frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry young one. I have not seen anything or heard anything about outsiders. I consider it a miracle you washed ashore still alive," he turned to stare out one of the windows that displayed the small harbor in the distance, "the waters outside this island are treacherous. The chances of your friends being alive are very slim I'm afraid. We will keep a look out either way."

"Thank you," Link replied softly.

"Elder," Zelda spoke, "what about Link? There isn't anyway he can leave the island. What will happen to him?"

The old man thought for a moment before speaking. "You have a point young Zelda. I believe Link here will have to get used to the idea of living here, atleast for awhile. I take it there aren't any problems with him staying with you at your house? Living there all alone these past years, it must be lonely. You can keep each other company."

Zelda nodded. "I have no problems with his staying with me."

Link looked at Zelda and back at the elder. "Actually, there is something else I want to ask you."

The elder raised an eyebrow. "Yes young one?"

"I've heard stories about this island harboring this… power. Where can I find it?"

The elder's eyes widened. "There is no such thing on this island!" his soft tone suddenly changed into a menacing one. "You've best just forget anything you've heard!"

Link glared at the man, a hint of his golden eyes showing. "I see… thank you for your kindness."

Zelda noticed the tension in the room and quickly stepped forward. "Well, I guess we better return home. Thank you for everything elder," she bowed.

The old man took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, anytime Zelda dear."

And with that, the couple silently left the room leaving the island's elder alone in the room contemplating the current scene. _"This mercenary is after the spirit of the island…"_

* * *

"Can you tell me more about the elder?" Link asked as the pair walked through the forest trail back to Zelda's house.

"Well, he is one of the original individuals who reached the island in the beginning, the last remaining one to be exact. He is extremely wise, that is why he is like the governor of the town. Everyone adores and respects him."

"I see," Link mumbled.

"Say," Zelda turned to look at Link as they walked, "why do you want to know about the island's power?"

The young mercenary stared back at Zelda. "Back in Hyrule, they tell stories about this island. I just wanted to know if they were real."

The blonde girl smiled. "They actually talk about us in you land?"

"This island is just a fairytale to them."

"Atleast we are not forgotten," she smiled, "and about the power, the only one who would know would be the elder but it seems he doesn't wish to speak about it. No one else does actually. All they say is that the Goddesses provided this island for us and that is enough. Tough break."

"Yea," Link mumbled, "pity."

* * *

Night slowly overtook the island. The moon lit up the darkness and the once lively tune of the day slowly died out into silence. Zelda laid deeply asleep in her bed while Link stood in the upper balcony watching the ocean waves crash into the shore. He turned to look at Zelda's sleeping form.

"Thank you Zelda, but there is something I must do," he whispered before jumping off the balcony landing on the soft sand of the beach. _"Raiku and the rest are dead. I will not let their deaths be in vain." _

* * *

"What an interesting day today," the elder mumbled to himself as he sat in the desk of his small study.

A sudden wind blew from the window putting out the candles of the study, the only source of light in the room. The old man heard a thud in the room but the darkness did not allow him to see anything.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

A pair of golden eyes made their way towards the frightened man. "You!" he elder choked.

Link glared at the man with his merciless eyes. "You are going to tell me where I can find the power."

The elder's eyes widened as Link made his way closer to him. He lost his voice and he felt a cold shiver going up his spine. This was a night that wasn't about to end anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, chap 3 done. You guys are probably wondering if Link is bipolar seeing as his personality constantly chances. I guess you could say that. He is just a poor soul who doesn't know right from wrong, a neutral character you could say. Leave feedback plz.**


	4. His True Nature

**Chapter 4: His True Nature**

* * *

Zelda stirred in her sleep slowly opening her eyes to reveal a dark and empty room. "Link?" she whispered as she stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The night was silent, the rays of the moon the only light in her surroundings.

"Link," she called out again as she stood up from her bed, "Where could he be?"

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" the elder questioned as Link approached him.

"Why am I after the power? I'm surprised no one else on this island seeks it," Link replied calmly.

"That is because we respect the power of the Goddesses," the old man replied, "we are not meant to hold such power."

"Pity."

The door of the study suddenly flung open to reveal two tall and muscular men bearing swords.

"Bodyguards?" Link frowned.

"I figured I might've needed some protection tonight. It seems my prediction was correct," the elder retorted.

One of the bodyguards stepped forward. "It's the outsider. What are you doing with the elder?!"

The young mercenary glared at the two men. "Stop wasting my time and come at me."

"My pleasure!" the other man shouted as he dashed towards the teen.

Link took a defensive stance as the man swung his sword at him. With fluent movement the mercenary managed to avoid the swings with great ease. The bodyguard swung horizontally with great force, but Link foresaw the attack and ducked just in time following up with an uppercut to the man's chin knocking him back against the floor.

"Now we are on level ground," Link spoke menacingly as he picked up the bodyguard's sword. He turned to face the other bodyguard. "Your turn."

"You'll pay for this!" the man charged directly at Link in hopes of stabbing the young intruder.

Link's grip tightened as he flung his sword towards the man completely knocking his sword from his hand. He quickly resumed his offensive attack by high kicking the bodyguard on his chest sending him flying back against the bookshelf.

"Pathetic," he hissed as he slowly walked towards the unconscious man intending to take his life.

"Wait!" the elder shouted as Link raised his sword in an attempt to stab the bodyguard.

Link ceased his attack and turned to face the old man.

"I'll go with you. Just… spare their lives, please," the elder begged.

Link took one glance at the unconscious bodyguard and back at the elder. "As you wish. Just tell me where to find the power and I'll leave this island."

The elder frowned and shook his head. "I believe it's not that simple young one. Even with the power, there is no way to leave this island."

Link growled. "I don't believe you. How else was I able to enter the piece of dirt?"

"That… I do not know… Link. I sincerely don't know."

The young mercenary opened his mouth but was cut off by the loud sound of bell that came from outside the house. "What is that?"

"The town is aware of what's happening here," the elder spoke softly; "they will come looking for you."

"What?! How?!" Link shouted. "Damn it!"

"Please Link; you must leave here at once."

The blonde teen glared at the man. "Why are you…?"

"Deep down there is a struggle between what's good and what's evil. Link I do not think you're evil. You are just confused… let me help you."

"THERE HE IS!"

Link turned to find a group of soldiers at the doorway armed to the bone with swords and spears. Having no other option, the young intruder picked up the sword he carried and dashed out the window landing on the ceiling of the neighboring one story house.

"Are you ok elder?" one of the soldiers asked as he helped him up.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Thank you Darien," the elder smiled.

The black and husky man named Darien stared deeply at the old man before turning back to the group of soldiers. "Scatter and find that boy. I want him captured at all costs!"

The soldiers saluted and raced out the doorway. Darien made his way towards the broken window where Link had escaped from and stared at the gap between the houses. "That boy has tremendous skill, making a jump that far is not an easy feat."

"Darien" the elder called, "I believe that boy is just confused. Try not to hurt him."

The husky soldier grunted. "Your kindness truly amazes me elder."

"That is just what the boy needs… kindness and love."

* * *

"This isn't looking good," Link breathed heavily as he laid low on top of a three story building, "Advantage, I can see the whole town from here. Disadvantage, the whole town is crawling with soldiers and civilians."

He looked down at a small alleyway between the building he was on and the adjacent one and spotted two of the soldiers examining the small gap completely secluded from the rest of the group. _"Opportunity,"_ he thought before jumping down towards the soldiers.

Like an eagle diving to slay his prey, Link landed on top of one of the soldiers quickly impaling him with his sword. The other soldier turned around in an attempt to find out with the noise was but it was too late. The last thing he ever saw was a pair of golden eyes and the blade of a sword slashing his lower abdomen. Both soldiers went down in less than a minute. Link stared at the bodies, a sickening feeling overcoming him for a split second. Nevertheless, the young mercenary shook it off and proceeded to the exit of the alleyway.

* * *

Zelda reached the rowdy town and was shocked at the scene before her. The people ran around frantically shouting and screaming as the small group of soldiers tried their best to keep them calm.

"_What is going on?"_ she thought in disbelief.

"Its Zelda!" she heard an elderly woman shout out her name, "It's her fault!"

The group of people simultaneously turned to stare at the frightened girl.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked as the crowd neared her.

"You brought him here!"

"He almost killed the elder!"

"You Witch!"

"Link?" she questioned, "What happened?!"

She felt a strong grip on her left arm and noticed one of the soldiers who was staring at her with a look of pure indignation. "The outsider you brought with you broke into the elder's home and threatened his life!"

Zelda's eyes widened. "What? Impossible…"

"That madman managed to escape! Who knows what he is capable of?!" she heard a man shout.

"Didn't you think about the safety of the town, of the children?!" another woman yelled.

"I'm… I…," Zelda choked.

Out of the shadows of the alleyway Link witnessed the scene before him. "Zelda?"

"He… Link is not like that! There must be some misunderstanding!" she pleaded.

"They must be working together! There's no other explanation!"

"That's ridiculous! Why would we want to endanger the elder's life?!" Zelda shot back.

"Why indeed?! Start talking woman!"

"We should take care of her now!"

"Yea!"

"Wait," Zelda whimpered, "why are you…?"

She tried to back away but the soldier tightened the grip on her hand making her unable to move.

"Let me go!" she struggled but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Zelda," the man hissed as he grabbed her other arm and forced her towards the ground, "but I cannot endanger our town."

"No! Please! You've got it all wrong!" the frightened girl begged.

A shadow raced through the roaring crowd towards the soldier who held Zelda pinned against the ground. The unsuspecting man was knocked back against the ground by a strong unknown force. The crowd gasped as the outsider named Link stood in front of Zelda. He gripped his blood covered sword tightly as he growled menacingly at the people before him, his golden eyes shinning brightly.

"It's him!" a woman screamed as the panicking crowd quickly began scattering back.

"Link?" Zelda whispered as he looked up at the figure before her.

The group of soldiers quickly surrounded the couple with their weapons at the ready. Link eyed every single soldier before unleashing his relentless attack. They would all swing at him and although he managed the block and swing back quite effectively the odds were stacked against him. Out of the ten guards that attacked him, Link managed to incapacitate six somehow avoiding lethal blows. With more than half their attack group out of the battle, the soldiers began to doubt whether or not they had what it took to take out their seemingly unstoppable adversary.

"Stand back men," Darien ordered as he neared the tired teen, "I will be your opponent now."

Link glared at the man before him. "You have a death wish?" he breathed heavily.

The huge man smirked. "You are in no condition to fight. This will be quick."

"Like hell it will be!" the mercenary shouted as he sprinted toward his opponent.

Darien unsheathed his large greatsword and swung it horizontally with full force towards Link. The teen placed his sword in front of him in order to block the attack but the impact was so strong that, not only did it shatter his sword, but sent him flying back against a wall knocking him unconscious.

"Link!" Zelda stood up and raced towards the injured boy, "Link! Link wake up!"

"He's just knocked out. No need to worry," Darien spoke as he sheathed his massive sword on his back.

"Why did you do this?" Zelda questioned as tears slowly fell from her face.

"He tried to kill the elder. It is my duty to protect him," the husky soldier replied calmly.

"Link wouldn't do such a thing," the blonde girl whispered as she kneeled next to him, "he's not like that."

"You are blinded girl…" Darien began but was cut off by the elder's appearance.

"Please Darien," he spoke, "there is no need." He turned his attention to the young girl laying next to the unconscious boy. "Zelda," he began, "I'm truly sorry for what happened."

"Elder," she wiped the tears from her sapphire eyes, "what's going to happen now?"

The old man said nothing but smiled weakly at the girl.

* * *

"Arrgh… my head," Link grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where… am I?" he looked around the small cell where he was being kept. The floor and the walls were made of cold stone as well as the bars that kept him in place.

The young mercenary took the time to go over the events of the previous night. "What a stupid move," he grumbled as he thought about his sudden choice to save Zelda from the infuriated crowd, _"Why did I do such a thing? More importantly… how am I going get the power now?" _He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in frustration.

The doors of the prison creaked open to reveal the same man that had incapacitated Link the night before. Next to him was none other than Zelda who stood behind the man with a worried expression.

"Link!" she quickly made her way towards him, "are you ok?"

The young teen said nothing and looked away, his bangs covering his eyes. Zelda frowned and cocked her head to the side unsure of why he was avoiding her. "Either way, thank you… Link. Thank you for saving me."

"Save your breath," he mumbled, "I had no desire to save you."

"Watch your mouth you filth! Is this the way you treat the person who will save your worthless life?" Darien grunted as he opened the door to his cell.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I talked it over with the elder. He's agreed to let you go under the condition that I keep watch over you. You are my responsibility now," Zelda smiled.

"_He's willing to let me go as long as she watches me? What kind of idiot is he? This just gives me the chance to get to him once more,"_ Link thought.

"If you ask me, this whole idea is foolish but it is the elder's wish," he walked towards Link and picked him up by his collar, "just know this worm, if you ever try a stunt like that again I will make sure I finish what I started."

Link shoved the man away. "Next time, I will not be the one to fall," he hissed.

"Link," Zelda called out, "let's go." She grabbed the mercenary's hand and led him out of the prison towards the trail that led to her house. Link couldn't help but feel the people's glare on his back and the talk that was sure to be taking place as he and Zelda left the town.

* * *

It was already night when the couple reached the house. A few clouds on the horizon signaled the approach of rain.

"Why did you do that?" Link interrogated as he stood in the living room of the white two-story house.

"I will only answer your question if you answer mine," Zelda replied coolly.

"I don't have time for this!" the irritated teen grabbed Zelda by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Will you… hurt me?" the girl asked softly as she stared into his deep golden eyes, "why did you save me?"

Link growled and released his hold on her. "I already told you! I had no desire to save you! Don't you get it?! The only reasoned I played along with your stupid game was to get closer to my goal! I seek the power this island holds! That's all I want and I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way! Including you."

Zelda glared back at Link. "I don't believe you. If you really mean to kill me then by all means," she stretched her hands to her sides, "do it!"

Link took a deep breath to regain his composure. He could tell Zelda wasn't kidding around. Her face was red, almost as if she were on the verge of tears. "I definitely don't have time for this," he mumbled as he turned to leave.

"You're not a bad person Link!" Zelda shouted.

Link paused for a second but continued without another word out the door into the cold rain leaving a tear stricken Zelda by her lonesome.

* * *

"I don't understand you elder," Darien said as he sat in one of the arm chairs of the elder's study, "Why did you let that boy go?"

The elder stood in front of the recently fixed window looking out into the rain. "I understand your concern Darien. That boy, Link, he came in here demanding the power of this island. I could sense he had a troubled heart. He has gone through unspeakable suffering but that does not make him evil."

"Either way elder! We can't just let him run around this island letting him do as he pleases. What if he finds the power?" Darien protested.

"Fear not old friend. He will not find the power of the island, I assure you. What he really needs is not the power, but someone who can show him love and kindness."

"Again with the love and kindness," the soldier sighed, "and I'm guessing that is where Ms. Harkinian comes in."

"Zelda is the most pure hearted and kind person on this entire island. It is a shame the people can not see that," the elder frowned.

"The people are scared. They have never experienced this kind of fear before. It's only natural they act the way they did. That boy killed two of my men," Darien clenched his fists.

"I beg of you Darien. Please give the boy a chance. Watch over him. Can you do me this favor?"

The muscular soldier stood up and made his way towards the door. "I don't know elder… I really don't know."

* * *

The rain pounded harshly on the ground as Zelda ran through the pitch black forest in hopes of finding the young mercenary. The clouds covered every inch of the night sky making it hard to see what was in front of her but the girl carried on regardless.

"_Oh Link, where are you?" _

* * *

"_This is pointless,"_ Link thought to himself as walked aimlessly through the forest, _"I need to get out of this rain first before coming up with my next move." _

He suddenly stopped when he heard something move through the bushes. He quickly assumed a defensive stance as he scanned his surroundings. "Who's there?!"

A low growling coming from behind him caught his attention. He turned only to find himself face to face with three black wolves with golden eyes just like his own. The wolves circled the teen until he was completely surrounded by all sides.

"Wolfos," he breathed.

As if on cue, the three wolfos lunged towards the mercenary in one simultaneous attack. Link managed to punch the one in front of him but the other two managed to sink their sharp teeth into his back. Link growled in pain as he grabbed one of the wolfos and swung it against a nearby tree. The other let go and stood in front of him growling menacingly.

Link touched his shoulders and noticed the heavy wound they had inflicted upon him. The two wolfos that were knocked back regained their composure and joined the third wolfos ready for a second attempt.

"Come on!" Link shouted as the animals lunged at him once more.

This time he managed to dodge their attacks and quickly followed up by kicking the nearest one against a large boulder. His small victory was short lived however when the other two wolfos stood in their hind legs and swung their razor sharp claws at Link. One of the wolfos managed to land a hit on Link's chest causing the teen to stumble over allowing the other to leap on top of him. The wolfos tried desperately to bite off Link's face but the mercenary managed to grab the animal by his snout struggling to keep it away from him. Using the strength he had left, Link managed to crack the wolfos neck ending its life instantly.

Link shoved the body away from him and looked down at himself. The wolfos had managed to sink its claws into Link's flesh causing large amounts of blood to spill out. His vision now becoming hazy, the injured mercenary cursed under his breath as the last remaining wolfos slowly walked towards him, its menacing bright teeth showing.

"_Is this it?"_ Link thought as his stalker moved ever so slowly towards him. _"Just like that?" _

The wolfos recoiled and lunged at him with his claws at the ready. Zelda suddenly appeared in front of Link holding a large branch in her hand. The young blonde swung with all the strength she could muster succeeding in breaking the branch in the wolfos face sending it flying back.

"I… did it," she whispered in disbelief as she stared at the motionless body of the wolfos. "Link," she dropped the branch and made her way towards him. "Link are you ok?"

The injured mercenary stared at the girl in complete shock. "Zelda…you… came for me?"

"I guess we are even now," she smiled as she wiped the tears of joy off her face.

"Why?" he managed to choke out.

"Don't ask me why Link… I really don't know myself," she replied with a sincere smile. "Let's go home."

Link stared into Zelda's eyes with an unknown expression as he slowly reached for her face. "Zelda…I'm," his hand suddenly fell and his eyes slowly closed.

"Link? Link!" Zelda shouted as she softly shook the motionless teen. It was then that she noticed the wounds that the wolfos had inflicted on him. He was bleeding badly and his face was suddenly becoming paler. He had lost too much blood.

"Link don't die on me!" the tear stricken girl hugged the boy close to her as the harsh rain drowned out her desperate cries.

* * *

**A/N: I actually enjoyed this chapter so much I made it in one day…err night. I guess there was more action here than the last chapters so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! They really motivate me to keep on going! Leave your feedbacks please! Till next time! **


	5. He has a Heart?

**Chapter 5: He has a Heart?**

* * *

One week had passed since Link's near death experience. Zelda had once again done the impossible and brought the heavily injured boy back from certain death. Link did not protest this time and allowed the golden haired girl to nurture him without so much as speaking. The injuries he sustained gradually healed and he was now able to move around, but the main question still lingered in his mind, why?

* * *

"Link! Lunch is ready!" Zelda called out as she entered the bedroom. "Link?" she scanned the room only to find it empty.

"Did he escape again?" she sighed as she made her way towards the wooden balcony.

Looking down at the sandy beach she noticed the young mercenary she was looking for standing by himself facing the ocean.

"_What's he doing?"_ she thought to herself as she turned to head downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Link!" she stepped out into the beach shielding her eyes from the sun's rays making her way towards the teen.

Link stood in the white sand wearing nothing but some green and white trunks Zelda had provided for him looking out towards the sea completely unaware of her presence. The young mercenary suddenly began to throw punches and kicks around engaging a group of imaginary enemies.

Zelda couldn't help but stare as Link continued his training. It was the first time she had ever noticed Link's body. Although he was slim, his body was incredibly built. She could see how his muscles would tense every time he threw a punch or how his hair shone brightly under the sunlight. She even noticed the sweat dripping down his face down to his bare chest and torso. Her face flushed intensely and her breaths quickened as she stood staring awkwardly at the man before her.

Link stopped his barrage of attacks to regain his breath when he noticed Zelda standing outside the house looking at him. Zelda quickly caught him staring at her. She shook her thoughts aside and continued her way toward him.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard so soon."

"I'll be fine," Link huffed.

"Lunch is ready. Come inside so you can eat something," she smiled.

"Ok," he nodded.

* * *

The two teenagers sat at the dining table enjoying a special lunch Zelda had prepared. The girl stared as Link slowly ate his mean silently. He really hadn't spoken much ever since the ordeal with the wolfos and it was starting to get to her.

"Is it good?" Zelda asked in an attempt to engage in conversation.

Link simply nodded.

"I see," Zelda frowned.

"Zelda?"

Her face suddenly lit up. "Yes?"

Link took a moment to think about his next words. "Why… did you save me?"

"Because you saved me, remember?" she smiled.

Link's face hardened. "I wasn't trying to save you. I was trying to escape."

Zelda cocked her head to the side. "Really? Oh well. It doesn't matter if it was unintentionally. You saved me and that's what matters."

"Either way… thank you," he mumbled.

Zelda's smile widened. "You're welcome!"

Link eyed the girl with suspicious eyes as she resumed her meal. "You know I was only using you so why do you still help me?"

Zelda lowered her fork and looked up at Link. "Because," she spoke softly, "I know you're not bad. I know that deep down you're not a bad person. I just want to be able to help you."

"I shouldn't be here," Link said sternly as he stood up from the chair.

Zelda stood up as well. "Why not?"

"Ever since I got here I've brought you nothing but trouble. You haven't been able to return to the town for over a week now. The people see you as an outsider now!"

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "I've always been an outsider Link… just look at where I live. And it doesn't really matter to me. You need someone with you and if I have to be shunned from the rest of the people then so be it."

"I won't let you do that," Link replied coldly as he made his way towards the door.

"You want the island's power, right?!"

Link stopped and turned to face the girl. "What are you getting at?"

Zelda walked up to him with a smirk on her face. "I'll help you, but in return I need to make sure that we can trust each other and also, I want to show you the true nature of the power. Do we have a deal?" she stretched out her arm.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Why are you…"

"I just want to, ok?"

Link took a deep breath but shook her hand in agreement.

* * *

"Now, first off I need to know why you want the power," Zelda pointed out as the duo walked through the lively tropical forest of the island.

"Where are we going and why do you need to know that?" Link asked as he shoved a tree branch out of his way.

"Leave the questions to me please," she smiled, "now answer."

"Personal."

"Link, we agreed to trust each other here. Now please help me out. Why do you want that power?"

The young mercenary sighed in defeat. "Back in Hyrule I was a mercenary."

"Like… an assassin?" Zelda frowned.

"Like a cold blooded killer," Link responded in a cold manner.

"I see…"

"I worked for a noble… Vincent Infiero. He would provide me with tasks and it was up to me to carry them out without question. He was the employer and I was his employee."

"What happened then?" Zelda inquired with pure curiosity.

"I was betrayed by him."

"So now you want this power to get revenge?"

"Yes."

"Link… there's more to life than just revenge. It won't solve anything."

"No, but it's a start."

Zelda stopped and stared at Link with a look of concern. "Link you're doing this for all the wrong reasons."

"You don't need to be involved with this. I came here looking for the power and that is exactly what I intend to do."

The young girl took a deep breath before continuing along the path. "I will help you. I said I would, but I need you to understand something first."

Link said nothing but continued the trail behind her.

* * *

After a few hours of walking the pair reached the base of the northern Star Mountain. The massive mountain reached up towards the sky where it would be lost within the clouds. At the bottom stood many different caves adorned with crystals of every shape and sizes.

Link stared at Zelda with a puzzled look. "Why are we here? It's almost sundown. Shouldn't we be heading back?"

"Link, what do you know about the power?" Zelda asked as she stared at the sun as it sank under the horizon

"To be honest… nothing."

"Well, to be honest myself, I don't exactly know if the power has a physical form or how to obtain it exactly."

"You don't know?" Link asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Please Link. There is still something I wish to share with you. Can you wait for a moment?" Zelda pleaded.

The young mercenary sighed and turned to stare at the setting sun.

"There is more to this island that meets the eye," Zelda mumbled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Link stared as the sun slowly disappeared from view allowing the night to emerge. A sudden flash of light caught his attention. As he turned he noticed the many crystals he had seen before had suddenly lit up in numerous colors. The sight was certainly like none he had ever seen before.

"My mother told me the story behind this island's power once," she turned towards Link, "see, the Goddesses created this island apart from the rest of the world. They stored a special power within that made the island unique. You see, the power is said to be the spirit of this island. It is what makes the trees grow, what makes the rivers flow, what makes the animals and plants live. It is the life of this island," she frowned, "I wanted you to know the consequences. If you obtain this power then this island will perish."

Link couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl before him as the words hisr mother had told him raced through his mind.

"_The Goddesses hid a special power in that island. It is said that it's what makes the trees grow, the rivers flow, everything that has to do with nature. It is a magical place where one will find true happiness." _

"_I wanna find that island and I'll bring you with me mom! We will be happy living there!" _

"_I'll be rooting for you Link." _

Zelda stared at Link as he became lost in thought. "Do you still wish for the power?"

"_If I gain this power… the island will die? Am I willing to risk an entire population for my own personal gains?"_ Link thought in frustration.

He shook off his thoughts and looked up at Zelda. She stood facing him with that same look of worry and concern she had when she had first found him awake in her bedroom. The colorful display of lights behind her made her seems almost angelical in a way and Link could not comprehend how someone could care so much for someone like him, a filthy mercenary.

"We should head back," Link said as he turned to leave.

"Link? What are you going to do?"

The young mercenary stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Find a way to gain the power without putting anyone's life on the line."

Zelda smiled brightly before racing off to join him by his side.

* * *

A couple of days passed by and Link, slowly but surely, learned to open up to Zelda a little bit more. The conversation they had about the power had really left him thinking of different alternatives, but unfortunately he found nothing. Zelda never stopped looking out for him and he, in turn, would help around the house whenever he wasn't busy training.

It was the beginning of the rainy season in the island. The days seemed darker and longer and heavy rain showers would fall every day without fail. Link sat in the living room looking out at the dark clouds forming on the horizon when Zelda suddenly appeared in front of him wearing a white and pink waitress uniform.

"I'm off," she smiled cheerfully.

"Where to?" Link asked as he noticed her attire.

"Oh that's right! I never told you. I'm a waitress at the tavern by the town's harbor," she said as she turned to show off her uniform, "you like it?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "A waitress? Since when do you work? Is it a good idea to even go to the town?"

"I was actually on a small vacation when you came into my life. Now I have to head back to work. How else am I going to support myself?" she replied casually, "besides, I don't think they want to kill me. Surely things have cooled down by now."

The young mercenary opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to look out the living room window once more.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," she said as she made her way out the door, "I'll be back by sundown."

"_What makes her think I'm worried?"_ Link thought to himself as his eyes rested on a small umbrella that laid against the wall in the kitchen. _"Damn…"_

* * *

Zelda made it to the small town just before the rain began. Most of the people where locked up inside their houses and the few that lingered around either ignored her or gave her menacing looks. Zelda brushed it aside and continued down to the small harbor into a small wooden tavern named "The Shark's Cove." As soon as she stepped in she was greeted by two teenage girls about her same age both wearing the same uniform.

"Zelda!" the girls said in unison.

"Hello Ruby, Coral," Zelda waved sheepishly.

The girl named Ruby was a small tan girl with short red hair and a pair of bright red eyes while the girl named Coral was slightly taller than Ruby and had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Both of them towered over the innocent Zelda bombarding her with different questions.

"Zelda! I heard you were almost arrested!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Is it true you brought an outsider to the town?!" Coral followed.

"I heard he is cute! What's his name?"

"Guys!" Zelda shouted earning some weird glares from the people sitting in the tavern, "listen," she lowered her voice, "is it ok if I answer your questions later? First I need to know if I still have a job."

"Zelda!" a large tall middle aged woman with purple haired tied in a perfect bun made her way towards the blonde.

"Oh snap it's the boss!" Ruby squealed silently.

"Later Zelly! Good luck," Coral added before the two disappeared through the tables.

Zelda quickly turned towards the menacing woman. "Hello Ms. Crystalis," she smiled sheepishly.

"I heard what happened," the woman spoke while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Zelda chuckled nervously, "I bet."

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine Ms. Crystalis. I just wanted to know if I still have a job seeing as everyone else does not want me here."

"Of course you have a job here Zelda," the woman smiled, "you're like a daughter to me. You will always be welcomed here." She turned to face the customers. "They on the other hand don't seem too fond of you. Let me know if they give you any trouble."

Zelda smiled brightly. "Thank you Ms. Crystalis!"

The woman nodded. "Now get to work!"

"Yes m'am!"

* * *

The rest of the day did not run smoothly for the poor blue eyed girl as the customers would either treat her badly or ask one of the other girls to attend them instead. Although irritating, Zelda never lost her cool and tried to brush it aside keeping her mind busy by washing dishes or cleaning tables.

"Hey Zelly, tough break today," Ruby spoke as she sat in the table Zelda was cleaning.

"I suppose so," the tired blonde replied.

"It's not so bad," Coral suddenly appeared behind her, "you get to go home to your man."

Zelda's face suddenly turned red. "He's not my man! Don't you costumers to attend to?"

Ruby smiled and shook her head. "No one has come in for awhile," she pointed back at the empty tavern."

Zelda sighed and resumed her work.

"So, how did you meet him?" Coral asked.

"Have you guys done it already?" Ruby smirked.

"Guys!" Zelda shouted in frustration, her face as red as beet.

"Hey Zelda you can call it a day today," Ms. Crystalis spoke from across the bar as she wiped a shot glass with a cloth.

The embarrassed teen wasted no time in rushing towards the entrance. "Thank you! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Oh c'mon Renatta, why'd you do that?" Ruby whined as she sank back into the chair.

"We were just teasing her," Coral giggled.

"The poor girl has enough to deal with right now. It's not the time for you two to be messing around. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

The duo suddenly stood up. "YES M'AM !"

* * *

"_I can't believe those two. My man? What is wrong with them?"_ Zelda thought in pure irritation as she walked down the barren streets of the town. She felt a drop of water on her forehead and looked up at the dark clouds as more droplets began to fall. _"Now I'm gonna get wet… and I left my umbrella."_

She began to walk once more when she noticed a shadow on top of her. She looked up only to find an umbrella covering her from the rain. _"What?"_ she looked back and noticed a soaked Link standing behind her holding the umbrella up for her.

"Link?" she asked in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"You left without your umbrella so I thought you were gonna get caught in the rain," Link replied in his normal 'uncaring' tone.

The young girl blushed and looked down at the ground in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Thank you… Link." She quickly grabbed hold of Link's arm, making the young mercenary stare in confusion, and began walking through the streets with a big smile on her face.

Meanwhile, across from the town in the large three story house the elder stood in the window of his study looking down at the couple that walked together under the rain.

He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. "Well well, he has a heart."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kinda slow but it's a must for the relationship. No worries though I got more action planned for later. Thanks for the reviews, they really make the difference.**


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

A month and a half had passed since Link arrived on the island. The heavy tension that surrounded the small town had slowly decreased and Zelda was grateful for it. Link kept his distance from the townsfolk only showing up every now and then to pick up Zelda from her job at the Shark's cove, so as far as everyone was concerned no immediate danger was present. In terms of the couple's relationship, it had reached a neutral point. Link kept his usual uncaring attitude much to Zelda's dismay but she knew he was slowly opening up to her. The days became a normal routine, Zelda would wake up, make breakfast, and leave for the tavern while Link usually kept to himself and trained at the beach or in the tropical forest.

* * *

"I'm off!" Zelda exclaimed as he left through the front door of the house.

Link sat at the dining room table looking out at the sky as usual, barely paying any attention to the young girl which irritated her.

"I said I'm off!" she repeated, hoping to get some sort of reply.

The young mercenary slowly turned to look at her and waved her off indifferently before turning back to gaze out the window.

Zelda mumbled something under her breath and stormed off without another word.

"Today is going to be another uneventful day," Link sighed.

A small black shadow in the corner of the room caught the young teen's attention. Upon looking he found a small black cat strolling casually through the living room.

"Meow!"

A small sweat drop formed over Link's head. "Well this can't be good news… or good luck."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Crystalis!" Zelda apologized as she raced through the back of the tavern to get her apron.

"Just hurry up and attend the customers. We hooked a couple of fishies today," Ms. Crystalis laughed as she poured some liquor into a couple of glasses. "Order up Ruby!"

"Yes ma'am!" The young red head exclaimed cheerfully before taking the drinks to their respective tables.

Coral approached Zelda as she laced her apron together. "Hey Zelda! What's with the frustrated look?"

"Nothing. Just some issues back at home," Zelda brushed it off.

"Problems with your little boyfriend?" the brown haired girl giggled.

"NO!" Zelda's face became red, "as if anyone can be his girlfriend. He's nothing but a jerk!"

"Oooooh I smell trouble in paradise!" Coral grinned excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Ruby spoke as she returned to pick up another tray of drinks, "little help over here?"

Zelda placed her hand behind her head and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry Ruby. Be right there."

Coral grabbed Zelda's hand before she could leave and leaned into her ear. "Either way, why not try to enjoy yourself? Look who walked in a couple of minutes ago," she pointed at the table in the far corner of the tavern where a lone person sat.

Zelda's face suddenly retained a look of shock. "Is that Kain?!" she whispered.

The young teen named Kain was about a little taller than Link with spiked up black raven hair and deep purple eyes. He wore black leather armor and carried a long halberd which was placed nestly against the wall next to his table.

"I heard he just finished his training with the guard squadron. They say he his second in command below Darien and he's the youngest one there! Didn't you have a thing for him before?" Coral smirked.

"Um," Zelda lowered her face in embarrassment, "it's not like that. I was young."

"Right! And now you're a woman. Go for it!" she winked and shoved Zelda slightly towards his table.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Zelda shouted out loud catching the attention of the customers including Kain who looked at the two waitresses with an amused expression.

"Zelda what are you doing?" Ms. Crystalis raised an eyebrow, "get to work."

"Yes Miss," Zelda bowed apologetically, "sorry."

She turned and glared at the brown haired girl who only winked mischievously back at her. Admitting defeat she sighed and continued towards Kain who had not stopped watching her since her little outburst.

"Zelda Harkinian? I haven't seen you in a long time. How's everything?" he smiled sincerely at her which made her blush in return.

"Um, just fine. I wake up, work, and then back home," she replied while fiddling with her little order notepad.

Kain frowned. "I've never liked you living so far from the town. Something might happen to you."

"My home is my home. Besides, I can take care of myself," she smiled proudly.

The black haired soldier laughed at her comment. "Let's hope that's the case."

"Of course," she giggled, "so, what would you like?"

"Anything to drink would be fine. I'll leave it to you," he smiled.

Zelda nodded and scribbled something in her notepad. "All righty then! I'll be back with your drink soon."

"Thanks," Kain said as Zelda returned towards the bar.

"Kain huh?" Ruby spoke from behind Zelda, "my, you work fast. Whatever happened to your outsider lover?"

"Oh Ruby not you too!" Zelda sighed as she poured the drink, "we were only talking… and Link is not my lover… or anything for that matter!"

The short red haired girl placed her hands in front of her defensively. "Whoa girl, easy tiger. What's up with mister outsider?"

"Nothing. Now if you excuse me I got work to do," she picked up the drink and walked off towards Kain once more.

"What's up with her?" Ruby asked Coral as she came to pick up another tray of food.

Coral shrugged. "Beats me. Probably boy troubles back home."

* * *

"Here you go," Zelda said as she placed the drink on table.

"Thanks," Kain smiled before taking a sip of the glass, "orange palm, my favorite drink. How did you know?"

"We've known each other since we were kids Kain. I knew everything about you… that is, before you left to train with the guard squadron. By the way, how has that worked out for you?"

Kain took another sip of his drink and placed it on the table. "Well, it wasn't easy let me tell you that, but the outcome was worth it. They promoted me second in command under General Darien."

"Wow! That's some achievement!" Zelda giggled.

"It has its perk. I prefer to boss around rather to BE bossed around," he chuckled.

Zelda smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well, I better get back to work before I'm missed."

"Hey Zel!" Kain called out before she turned to leave.

"Yes?" she turned to face him.

"It was great seeing you again," he smiled.

Zelda tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. "Thanks, you too Kain."

* * *

Link stood just outside Zelda's house repeatedly punching a palm tree as part of his daily training.

"One, two, one, two, one, two," he huffed as he resumed his barrage of fists.

A stray coconut broke off from the tree due to the constant assault and landed on Link's head causing him to stumble back against the sand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he winced in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Meow!"

He turned and noticed the same black cat sitting next to him licking its paws without a care in the world.

"You're not really helping me today," he said flatly.

The cat tilted its head to the side as if confused, "meow?"

* * *

"Thanks for the drink!" Kain waved at Zelda as he made his way towards the entrance of the tavern, "I'll be sure to drop in more often."

"I bet he will," Ruby mumbled with a smirk on her face as she stood next to Zelda in the bar.

"Take care!" Zelda waved back cheerfully.

As the raven haired soldier opened the doors of the entrance two men suddenly walked in right past Kain. There was a split second in which their eyes met and Kain quickly realized they were up to no good.

One of the individuals was very tall but rather skinny while the other was a bit chubbier and had a bald head. The pair made their way towards the bar and sat in the stools next to each other.

Zelda quickly made her way towards them. "Hi, may I help you?"

"Zelda Harkinian?" the tall man asked.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?"

"That's a pretty name," the chubby guy grinned mischievously.

The young blonde glared menacingly at the man. "I bet it is," she replied flatly. "Now are you two going to order?"

"I suddenly don't feel thirsty anymore," the tall man spoke while getting up from his chair, "Let's go Hugo, we got what we wanted."

"What do you mean?" Zelda questioned.

The chubby man named Hugo stood up as well. "Tsk, it's a pity. See ya around sweet thing."

The two men left the bar without another word leaving Zelda contemplating their words.

Coral walked up to Zelda. "Who were those guys?"

"I believe they work for Cormag Midgar," Ms. Crystalis spoke up as she joined the two girls.

Coral turned to face her. "You mean the guy who controls the fishing industry in the town? He must be the wealthiest man on the whole island."

"That's him alright. I've seen his workers down by the harbor every time I go to fetch my goods for the tavern. I don't know, that guy seems rather fishy to me," the tavern owner concluded before returning to her little office in the back.

"She can say that again. Those guys creeped me out," Zelda shudder.

Ruby suddenly popped in from the corner. "You guys talking about Mr. Midgar? The guy is loaded! He has the biggest mansion in the whole town, aside from the elder that is. I wouldn't mind marrying him." She giggled.

"Ew Ruby, he's old," Coral flinched at the thought.

"He's only in his thirties," the redhead spat, "no biggie. It's all for the money!"

Zelda sighed. "Whatever guys. It's time for me to head home." She untied her apron and placed it neatly in the hanger by the back before heading towards the entrance.

"Later Zel!" the girls said in perfect unison.

* * *

The young blue-eyed girl strolled casually towards the town's entrance eager to get home from a long day at the tavern. The thought of having to face Link irritated her, not because of his arrogance or attitude, but because he never seemed to notice her at all. It was like living with a shadow.

"Stupid mercenary," she mumbled to herself as she walked through the town's entrance and into the small trail through the forest that led to her home.

The tall man from before suddenly stepped out from the trees and stood in front of her chuckling menacingly. "Bout time you showed up girlie,"

"You," Zelda spoke as she took a few steps back bumping into the other man who quickly restrained her hands from behind. "What are you doing? Let me go," she struggled.

"Relax sweet thing, this'll be over soon," he smiled viciously.

"What do you want?!" she growled.

"Well," the tall man began pacing in front of her, "if you must know, remember the two guards that were killed by that outsider of yours?"

"What about them?"

"You see, they weren't really soldiers. They were undercover spies for our little group."

"What group? What are you talking about?" Zelda inquired no longer trying to get loose.

The man shook his finger from side to side. "Ah, ah, we can't really tell you that cuz it's our little secret. You know too much already. So now we have to kill you and your little friend as payback. Boss' orders," he took out a smile knife and began walking towards the captive girl, "any last words?"

"Drop dead!" Zelda hissed.

The man chuckled at her comment. "We're gonna have to do something about that mouth of yours!" he extended his knife towards her in an attempt to stab her.

Zelda closed her eyes and awaited the blow that never came.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"Link?" she opened her eyes and found none other than Kain gripping the man's wrist with his hand. He forcefully twisted it so that the knife fell on the floor. He then proceeded in kicking the man's face sending him flying back.

"KAIN!" Zelda shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are punk?!" the chubby man barked as he held Zelda steadily in front of him.

Kain turned to glare at the man. "I suggest you let Zelda go before I make your life a living hell."

"Come any closer and I kill her," he tightened his grip on Zelda making her whimper in pain.

Kain began to slowly walk towards the man. "You have three seconds to let her go. One…"

"I said BACK OFF!" the man yelled in desperation.

"Two…"

"I MEAN IT!"

"…three."

"THAT'S IT!"

He used one of his hands to take out a knife from his pocket while he held Zelda with the other. Kain seized this opportunity to dash towards the man. He took out a kunai knife he held under his armor and quickly threw it at the guy hitting him square on the palm of his hand.

"Zelda duck!" he yelled.

Zelda quickly obeyed and Kain flew over her, kicking the injured man on the face making him fly back against a tree. After making sure he down for the count he turned towards the kneeling girl.

He quickly kneeled next to her. "Are you ok Zelda?"

The blue eyed girl blushed as Kain took her hands in his to check for injuries. "Th… Thank you… Kain."

The young soldier smiled in return. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"ZELDA!"

Zelda and Kain looked back to find a pissed off Link rushing towards them. With his inhuman speed he grabbed hold of Kain by his neck and pinned him against a tree. "What are you doing with Zelda?!"

"Ah!..ugh… yo… buddy… big mistake here," Kain choked.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted. "Let go of him this instant!"

The young mercenary looked back at the girl with a puzzled expression and back at the soldier. After a brief moment of hesitation he lowered his grip making Kain exhale deeply. "What's going on?" he asked Zelda.

"I was attack by these goons," she pointed at the two unconscious men, "and Kain here rescued me. That's what's going on," she replied with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Right then," Kain fixed and dusted his leather armor, "I guess my work here is done. If these guys ever give you trouble again just call, I'll be around."

"Yeah, thanks Kain," Zelda smiled.

The young soldier turned towards the irritated mercenary. "Um… nice grip there buddy. See ya around."

Link glared at the teen as he made his way back towards the town. He turned his head towards Zelda but she was already walking back towards her house.

"_What the hell is going today?" _he huffed.

* * *

The walk back home was an eerily quiet one. Zelda's anger had yet to disperse and the young mercenary could only stare and wonder what was going through her mind. More importantly, he had to find out who was behind the two goons that had tried to kill her. She had rescued him and it was the least he could do to repay her.

"Zelda," Link tried to speak in a calm matter but to no avail. His uncaring, harsh tone would always prevail. "Zelda talk to me."

The young blonde girl ignored his comments and walked straight up the stairs, but Link followed closely behind.

"I'm serious here!" Link shouted before Zelda slammed the door of her bedroom in his face.

He let out a huge sigh and turned to his side where the infamous black cat strolled from side to side.

"Meow."

"Gimme a break here!"

* * *

Zelda changed from her uniform to a more comfortable attire which consisted of short pants and a tank top. She fell on her bed and relished the softness of it. Today had been an irritated day for her and a short nap was exactly what she needed.

As she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling her thoughts fell on today's encounter with the two men. She was so relieved Kain was there to help her and couldn't believe how much he had matured these past four years. She remembered the times when they were young and how they would always play and share secrets with each other. They were almost inseparable; until the day came when he had decided to leave the town to train with the guard squadron up in Star Mountain. Zelda was heartbroken when she heard the news for she had developed quite a crush on him and to see him go for a long time did her no good. She eventually got over it and continued on with her life until today, the day when he not only appeared in her life once more, but rescued her from a pair of thugs.

"_Kain sure has become quite a soldier_," she thought to herself, _"disciplined and well-mannered, unlike…" _

She rolled to her side and clutched her pillow tightly as her thoughts slowly shifted towards Link, the young shipwrecked mercenary who despite his cold demeanor held some strong feelings of justice and what's right. He wasn't easy to deal with, but he never gives up and Zelda couldn't help but admire that about him.

"Hmph! He's still a jerk," she mumbled to herself as a small blush appeared on her face.

A loud thump shook her from her thoughts and she turned towards the wooden balcony where Link stood gesturing her to open the glass slide door.

Zelda stood up from her bed and walked towards the glass door. "What are you doing?" she asked as she opened it.

Link entered the room sliding the door closed. He stared at Zelda with his menacing golden orbs. "Who were the guys that attacked you?" he spoke in a completely different manner, almost as if he wasn't even human.

"They…," Zelda stammered at Link's sudden change in personality, "They work for a guy named Cormag Midgar."

"Who is he and what does he want with you?" he asked with an acidic tone.

"He owns and controls the fishing industry of the island. He is pretty much the richest person on the town and has a lot of connections. As to what he wants with me… it seems the two guards that you killed the night of the riot were a part of his group serving as undercover guards."

"So now he wants revenge," Link finished for her as he turned his gaze towards the open sea.

"I think there's more to it than that Link. The important question is "why" he had people dressed up as undercover guards. Something is not right at all."

"You're right," he nodded.

"Hey!" she pointed a finger at him, "you better not be thinking of doing something reckless, you hear? Let the guard squadron handle that. I'm sure Kain already reported them in to Darien anyhow."

Link glanced at Zelda, his expression same as before, emotionless. "I understand." He turned towards the bedroom door. "Goodnight Zelda."

"Uh…um," Zelda could only watch as the mercenary left the room without muttering another word.

She sat on her bed and stared at the closed door. _"What is he thinking?"_

"Meow!"

"Huh?" Zelda looked to her side where the black cat sat on the bed next to her once again licking its paws.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked as she picked him up and held him in front of her.

"Meow?" the cat tilted its head to the side.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It's been hectic recently since I had to adapt to Word 2007 and not only that, but college started so it's not easy but hopefully I'll have the next chapter sooner. As for the black cat… I just thought it would add a nice humor effect and as for Kain, let's just say things won't go so smoothly for Link. Till next time!**


	7. Link's Confinement

**Chapter 7: Link's Confinement**

* * *

Nighttime had slowly crept in on the small tropical island. The daily stress Zelda had gone through was more than enough to leave the poor blonde sound asleep on her bed. Link on the other hand stood on the beach just outside the house looking out into the ocean. The cool night breeze caressed his face as he became lost on the events that took place that afternoon. Zelda had explained to him how this man named Cormag Midgar had tried to have them both killed because Link had accidently killed two of his men. It was grave mistake, for his henchmen had failed in their assassination attempt and now Link was ready to pay him back.

"Cormag Midgar," Link mumbled to himself as he placed his hands into his black jacket's pocket and walked off towards the town.

* * *

It was about midnight when the young mercenary reached the sleeping town. He recalled Zelda telling him how Cormag was the richest man in the town seeing as he owned and had total control of the fishing industry. Based on that information he suspected the guy must have a big house. He took a moment to scan his surroundings noticing how there wasn't a single soul on the streets. Some of the houses were pitch black while others were dimly lit. Link continued down the streets as silently as he could keeping an eye out for the large house Cormag surely must have had. His search led him across town where a large mansion stood in the southeast corner. It was guarded by two soldiers who stood in the front gates watching for any intruders.

"_This must be it,"_ Link thought to himself.

Deciding to avoid any direct confrontations he made his way towards the side of the mansion where he used his skills to jump the fence without any problems. He quickly scanned his surroundings again for any weird movement, deciding it was safe he continued on towards the mansion. He noticed an open window on the second floor, his ticket in.

"How to get there?" he mumbled looking at a nearby tree. Its branches served as the perfect launching spot, "there we go."

He climbed the tree effortlessly and jumped across towards the open window landing gracefully inside the dark room. Luckily the room, which seemed like a guest room, was empty. After a sigh of relief the teen continued outside the room towards a large corridor filled with many doors.

"Where to start?" he asked no one in particular as he strolled down the dark hallway.

A couple of voices coming from down the dark hall caught his attention. Moving quickly he reached a large staircase which led to a long and luxurious living room on the first floor. A group of men sat in a circle near a brightly lit fireplace discussing among themselves. Link listened in on the conversation while making sure he was out of sight.

A short haired middle aged man spoke first. "I heard your men failed to kill that blonde girl and were apprehended by the guards. It's only a matter of time before they track them back to you Midgar."

"It's all right Mayson," spoke another man who sat in the middle of the circle. He was a rather thin man in his forties with dark blue haired spiked back and dark eyes wearing a business like suit. "Their failure will not cause mine. I've decided to proceed with the plan earlier than expected."

"But Mr. Midgar! How do you plan on doing that?" another elderly man spoke up.

"I'm already the richest man on this whole goddess forsaken island, but even so that elder remains in control. His death will grant me the chance to become leader the way it was supposed to be from the beginning," Midgar smirked.

Link's eyes narrowed. "So that's Cormag Midgar," he mumbled to himself as he spied from the second floor.

"So you sent the two men to act as undercover soldiers so they could assassinate the elder," a third man concluded.

"We weren't counting on that outsider to appear and mess things up though," the man known as Mayson spat.

"No, this will prove to be quite beneficial," Midgar chuckled maliciously.

"How is this beneficial for us?" the elderly man questioned.

Meanwhile, as Link listened intently he failed to notice one of the guards which patrolled the mansion had spotted him.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?!" the guard shouted.

"Shit!" Link cursed as he turned to face the guard.

"Intruder!" the guard unsheathed his sword and rushed towards Link.

With one swift movement Link managed to dodge his thrust and took his sword before swinging him over the stairs.

The groups of men were startled as the guard fell in between all four them, dead. They turned towards Link as he jumped from the second floor and landed neatly in front of them with the guard's sword in hand. His eyes turned into that demon like golden orbs as he focused on the man named Midgar.

"Oh yes, this is just perfect," Midgar laughed before clapping his hands twice.

In response, the double doors of the living room opened as a barrage of guards stormed in and surrounded the young mercenary.

"Now, outsider, it seems you came here for revenge, no? Now let us see if you have what it takes to survive," he turned and walked off with the three other individuals. "Men, kill him."

The guards all attacked Link simultaneously, but their moves were incredibly predictable for the teen which managed to counter each attack and parry with one of his own. He would swing from one side to the other in a barrage of assaults barely giving the guards time to recover. His speed was definitely inhuman. Nevertheless, the men never ceased their attacks and continued relentlessly in hopes of landing a lethal blow to the seemingly invincible enemy. The fight lasted only minutes and in the aftermath only one guard remained blocking the exit through which Midgar had left.

"It's impossible! How could one kid defeat everyone?!" the guard shouted in utter fear.

"Get out of my way," Link hissed.

The guard stared at his fallen companions and back at Link. Deciding his life was worth more he stepped aside and allowed the teen to walk past him.

"You will be killed," the man managed to choke out with the last bit of courage he had left, "you filthy outsider."

Link glared at the man through the corner of his eyes and quickly stabbed the man through the chest silencing him for good. "You should have stayed quiet," he spoke emotionlessly as he removed the sword from the guard's body.

"You…demon," the man gasped before collapsing dead on the floor.

Ignoring the guard's last comment he continued his way out the door in search for Midgar. Along the way he would encounter a guard or two, but they were no match for the mercenary's might. Slowly but surely less and less guards would show up. He had, without a doubt, killed the majority of them.

* * *

Cormag Midgar along with his other three companions and two guards exited the mansion and were heading towards the front gate when a shadow suddenly appeared in front of them. Link's golden eyes glared directly at Midgar while the other men cowered in fear behind him.

"You're not going to live past tonight," Link threatened with an acidic tone as he pointed his sword towards him.

"I beg to differ," Midgar smirked, "guards!"

The two men rushed towards Link, but were quickly disposed of by his superior skills. Two swings from his sword and both men fell on the floor instantly.

"He's not human!" Mayson shouted in fear.

"Tell me, Link, why is it you seek my head? Is it because of that young girl, Zelda?" Midgar asked seemingly unfazed by the scene before him.

The young mercenary narrowed his eyes. "Anyone who targets me will be killed by me, no more, no less."

"I see," the dark eyed man chuckled, "pity you won't be able to see when I slowly kill that girl then."

Link's anger snapped and he raced towards the man sword at the ready.

"Stop right there!" came a voice from behind the teen.

As he turned he noticed the island's guard squadron all armed and ready with Kain and his halberd in the middle.

"Just in time lieutenant Kain," Midgar spoke, "this man broke into my mansion, slaughtered my men, and is trying to assassinate me!"

"Shit!" Link mumbled as he glared back at the man.

"Well, well, well, to think Zelda's little friend was nothing more than a killer," Kain grinned as he placed himself in attack position, "I'll make sure to take you in and protect Zelda from creeps like you."

"This is none of your business," Link said in a menacing tone, "leave now are I will make sure to kill you as well."

"I'd like to see you try," Kain challenged as he swung his halberd around.

"Lieutenant!" one of the soldiers stood forth, "allow us to take him!"

Kain shook head. "Not gonna happen. He's too strong for you and I'm not ready to lose any men."

"Then fight!" Link shouted as he jumped in the air ready to slice the young soldier down.

Kain quickly back flipped out of harm's way. Link missed the attack, but quickly advanced towards him the moment he touched the ground not wasting any time in attacking. The raven haired youth spun his halberd around deflecting Link's unceasing barrage of slices and thrusts. Nevertheless, he was being pushed back by the mercenary's superior strength.

"_Not working out,"_ Kain thought before dodging another of Link's attack and leaping over him in order to gain more ground.

"My turn!" the soldier declared as he spun the halberd above him and brought it down with full force.

Link placed his sword horizontally above him and blocked the attack, both of them engaging in a power struggle. Sweat drops fell from each of their foreheads as the rest of the spectators watched in awe as the two teens showed their might trying to push each other back.

"A guy like you doesn't deserve any mercy!" Kain spat harshly, "how can you kill people so easily? Don't you feel?!"

"There's…" Link began to take the upper hand, "nothing to feel!" he unleashed an unseen force and pushed the young soldier back quickly taking that opportunity to land a right hook on his face sending him tumbling back against the ground.

Link followed up by stabbing his sword down, but Kain quickly retaliated and rolled out of the way. He stood up and placed himself in a defensive stance once more. "Do you truly not feel?"

Link glared at him but did not speak.

"If you do not feel… then why are you here?"

The young mercenary stammered at Kain's remark but as he opened his mouth to speak a large blade swung beside him and knocked him out cold. Kain stared at Link's unconscious body as Darien stood behind him sheathing his massive sword on his back.

"Strike two, boy," the guard commander mumbled as Kain made his way towards him.

"I had it under control," he sighed.

Darien picked up Link and placed him on his shoulder. "And now it's under my control," he simply replied while walking back towards the rest of the guards.

Kain sighed once again and made his way towards Cormag Midgar. "Everything ok here?"

Midgar smiled and bowed in gratitude. "All thanks to you lieutenant."

Kain shook his head. "Just doing my job."

"I'm sure poor Ms. Harkinian will be heartbroken by this news."

"Yea," Kain spaced out for second, "I'll be sure to let her know."

"You must care quite a lot for that lady," Midgar smiled with a hint of malice.

The raven haired teen chuckled softly. "I guess I do."

"Well then, make sure to protect her always."

"I will," he nodded.

The rich business man turned towards his mansion. "I guess I have some cleaning up to do. Good night lieutenant."

"Uh, yea. Good night sir."

Kain watched the man and his companions enter the mansion where members of the guard squadron helped out by clearing out the bodies of Link's victims.

"_I guess it's up to me to tell Zelda what happened_," the teenager thought to himself, _"what does she even see in him anyway?"_

* * *

Zelda woke up the next day as the sun's rays lit up her room. She sat up and yawned while she stretched. Her little cat companion, which she named Kiro, did the same.

"Good morning Kiro," she smiled as the cat meowed back in response.

After her daily morning routines she got ready and headed downstairs expecting to see Link like usual sulking in the living room. She immediately noticed something was amiss since Link was nowhere to be seen. She called out to him a couple of times but received no answer. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and rushed towards it.

"Link?" she asked as she opened the door but was surprised when she saw Kain standing there instead.

"Expecting someone?" he grinned.

"Kain!" Zelda blushed slightly and shook her head, "no, no. Please come in!"

She stepped aside and allowed the young soldier to enter her house. Kain took a moment to stare at his surroundings. Zelda noticed this and stared at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kain snapped back into reality, "Oh! It's just that I haven't been here in ages. It surely hasn't changed much."

Zelda smiled. "Most things don't. You have though."

"Is that so?" Kain replied unsure of her comment.

"Oh it's nothing bad," the young blonde assured, "please, take a seat in the living room."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So what brings you here?" Zelda inquired, "I doubt you simply came to see me."

Kain smiled. "Do you think I'm THAT inconsiderate?"

"I guess I'm just used to that," Zelda shrugged playfully.

The black haired teen chuckled lightly, but his demeanor suddenly changed back to serious. "We… caught Link yesterday at Midgar's mansion."

"What?!" Zelda snapped, completely taking a back by this turn of events, "why? What was he doing there?"

"He was trying to kill Cormag Midgar. As for the reason, I do not know yet."

Zelda's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock. The memories from the previous night suddenly flashed through her mind. Link's interrogations, his cold attitude, his seriousness; he was planning to assassinate Midgar for what he had done that day. She stared at Kain as he waited patiently for her response.

"Link is innocent!" she suddenly blabbered out.

"I… highly doubt that Zel," he sighed, "he killed almost 40 men last night. Luckily I was there to stop him."

"You fought him?!" she shouted.

"Well, yes, before Darien showed up and took care of him," Kain replied.

"Is he ok?!" she asked eagerly.

The young soldier nodded. "He's locked up right now. This is his second offense; I don't think he'll be released this time around."

Zelda stood up and placed her arms on his shoulders. "You have to listen to me! The two men that attacked me yesterday work for Midgar! That man wants me and Link dead because Link accidently killed two of his men who were undercover as part of the guard squadron. Midgar is the bad guy, not Link!"

Kain raised an eyebrow as he stared at the blonde. "That's one hell of a story Zel."

"It's the truth!" she argued.

"Listen," he began as he took her hands in his, "I don't know for sure if that's true or not. Personally, I don't think that Link guy is capable of any kind of compassion. Regardless, I'll investigate Midgar for you, but I cannot accuse him of anything without any proof so give me some time, ok?"

Zelda's eyes brightened as she smiled with joy. "Thank you Kain!" she hugged him tightly causing him to wince a little.

Kain broke the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Now make sure to stay out of trouble. Leave this to me, I'll solve everything. I promise."

He leaned in a kissed Zelda softly on her cheek causing the young blonde to stutter. "Take care Zel," he whispered softly before making his way out the door.

"You…too," the girl mumbled as she stood touching her cheek completely lost in her own shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, the poor misunderstood mercenary sat with his arms resting on his knees and his head down behind the cold walls of the prison cell. His second "offense" had earned him the largest conviction possible, to be locked up for life. Commander Darien would occasionally swing by his cell. His smug look irritated Link for the man thought he was right about the teen all along, that he was nothing but a merciless killer. On the other hand, he had killed almost 20 men that night and his goal was to kill Cormag Midgar so in the end he wasn't entirely innocent. His only concern was what Midgar was capable of doing now that he no longer was an obstacle. He worried for Zelda's safety.

"So, outsider," Darien spoke as he approached his cell yet again, "what's wrong? Sad because you didn't quench your thirst for more bloodshed?"

Link looked up at the bulky man, his demon eyes showing no signs of emotion except for maybe anger.

"It doesn't seem like Ms. Harkinian or the Elder will let you off the hook this time boy," Darien commented as he rested against the cell bars.

Once again Link said nothing.

"Hmph, I would have enjoyed killing you, but unlike you I have my morals," he concluded before walking back towards his post.

"Morals," the mercenary mumbled.

* * *

The young blonde had traveled from her home towards the prison keep in an attempt to try to liberate Link. She tried to explain the situation by retelling Darien about the attack of the two men and how they worked for Midgar. Naturally, Darien refused to believe her story saying she was making it up in order to help the outsider. Zelda, however, did not give up.

"What do you mean I can't see him?! I told you it's not his fault. Midgar is the bad guy here!" Zelda shouted.

"Zelda," Darien spoke softly as he placed his gruff hands on her shoulders, "you know I can't make that kind of decision. I know about what happened to you yesterday and I assure you that it's being investigated, but till then I can't let that guy run around free."

"What about the Elder?" she asked, "surely he must have SOME saying in the matter."

The large commander shook his head. "The Elder is busy with some important matters. It's best not to disturb him now."

"But…"

"Ms. Harkinian," he cut her off, "go home and let us handle this."

Deciding she wasn't going to be able to change his mind she nodded softly and reluctantly turned and left without another word. Darien watched with a look of sympathy as the young girl disappeared into the crowded streets of the town and wondered how a nice girl like her could have gotten involved with someone like that outsider.

"People will surely start talking again… poor girl," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"_Oh Link… why did you have to go and do something like that?"_ Zelda thought to herself as she walked through the forest trail towards her house, _"how am I going to help you this time?" _

The young girl reached her two story white house by sunset. She kept thinking about ideas she could use to help prove Link's innocence, but gave up as soon as she reached her house. Instead, she decided to rest for day and come up with more solutions the next day. Luckily for her it was Saturday and she was off work. She entered the house and began cooking up a meal for herself. The silence was overwhelming and although Link wasn't much of a talker, his presence was more than enough to make her feel content. She had gotten used to having him around and now realizing he might never be able to leave the prison was starting to take its toll on the poor girl.

"At least I have you Kiro," she smiled sadly at the black cat which lurked around the kitchen floor.

"Meow."

Zelda finished her silent dinner and headed up stairs to freshen up. She took a bath and switched to her night gown before sitting gently on her bed. She looked out the window and noticed the moon shining brightly above the ocean waves. The sight of the water always managed to soothe her. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms before deciding to call it a day and sleep.

"Good night Kiro," she whispered before pulling the soft covers on top of her.

* * *

A shadow moved around in the darkness of the night just outside Zelda's house. A man wearing black attire, holding a knife in his hand, moved towards the back of the house through the beach where Zelda's room could be seen. Setting his sights on the balcony he climbed a vine stuck in the wall that reached the roof granting him easy access just outside her room.

Zelda stirred in her sleep as Kiro hissed right next to her on the bed sensing the danger. "What's wrong Kiro?"

At that moment the glass slide door burst into many shards flying across the room. Zelda sat up abruptly noticing the shadow that stood next to her. She opened her mouth to scream but the man forcefully covered her mouth, pinning her against the bed.

"Let's not do that," the man mumbled as Zelda struggled against his grip.

His sinister smile could be seen even through the thickest of darkness. He enjoyed her putting up a fight. "I'm supposed to kill you now," his eyes trailed down her body as a lustful feeling overwhelmed him, "but I prefer to have a little fun first."

Zelda's eyes widened in horror as she heard those words. She tried with all her might to push him off, but to no avail. The man took out his knife and began to trace it down her nightgown causing her to stiffen. His sadistic smile widened as he slowly lifted the short night dress revealing her exposed thighs.

"No!" she muffled a scream but it proved useless.

* * *

Back in the prison Link looked out the barred window of his cell sensing that something was not right. He would never guess the danger that Zelda was going through at that exact moment. All he could do was sit and curse himself.

"Zelda…"

* * *

**A/N: Intense huh? ****Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R plz!**


	8. Darien's Plan

**Chapter 8: Darien's Plan**

**

* * *

**

"No!" Zelda screamed as she struggled with all her might to liberate herself from her attacker's grip.

"Don't make this so difficult!" the man spat seemingly annoyed by her constant thrashing.

He managed to grab and hold both of her wrists with one of his hands while the other held the knife threateningly against her neck. The cold sensation of the weapon caused her to stiffen in fear.

The man grinned in excitement as tears fell from the girl's face. "I see you realized that it's better to simply cooperate."

He leaned in ever so slowly ready to commence his disgraceful act much to Zelda's horror. Kiro, who was witness to the assault, hissed loudly before lashing out at the man succeeding in wounding one of his eyes. The attacker automatically loosened his grip on Zelda and reeled back yelling and cursing in pain.

"Bloody cat!" he shouted as he tried to regain his eyesight.

Zelda seized that opportunity to dash towards the door, but the man quickly recovered and made his way towards the door first, completely blocking her exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed.

The young blonde gasped began taking steps back as the man slowly advanced towards her. "Please, just let me go!" she pleaded.

The man simply shook his head. "I'm tired of these games. Time to die!" he took out his knife and glared at the girl with the intent to kill.

Kiro once again leaped towards the assailant, but the man wasn't about to be taken by surprise twice. He quickly swung his free hand and knocked the black cat against the wall.

"Kiro!" Zelda shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

"Now that's better," the man chuckled darkly before turning his attention back at the girl, "now where were we?"

"Right about now you should be begging for mercy," said a voice from behind the man.

"Kain!" Zelda's face brightened at the sight of the young raven haired soldier.

The attacker turned in utter shock meeting face to face with the guard squadron's second in command.

"You!" he choked.

"You just made a BIG mistake!" Kain spat before throwing two jabs at the man's face and finishing up with an uppercut sending the man tumbling down on the floor.

"Kain!" Zelda ran towards the teen and caught him in a tight embrace.

"Hey," he returned the hug with much vigor, "are you ok? Did he hurt you in any way?"

She looked at him with her puffy red face and shook her head. "No," she sobbed, "no."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

"I just…," she took a moment to breath, "I'm glad you came," she mumbled before burying her face in his chest once more.

Kain held her tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Zelda shook her head. "It's ok."

"Damn… you all, guard squadron," the man huffed as he tried to get up from the floor.

The young soldier let go of Zelda and made his way towards the fallen assailant. "Well, well, it's a good thing you're still alive," he grinned maliciously as he kneeled next to him, "I got some questions I'd like to ask you."

"Fuck off!" the man spat.

"Hm, ok then," he stood up and turned towards Zelda, "do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

Zelda stared at him uncertainly but nodded in response. She made her way towards the injured Kiro, picked him up, and left the room silently.

"Now," Kain turned to glare at the man, "this might hurt a little," he cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly.

The man's eyes widened in horror as the soldier came closer towards him.

* * *

Zelda sat in the dining room table softly petting the wounded Kiro who purred silently in response. She heard someone walking down the stairs and quickly looked up to find Kain smiling warmly at her.

She suddenly stood up. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Kain placed his hands on her shoulders and motioned her to calm down. "Everything is fine Zel. Our friend is taking a nap up stairs," he grinned, "I got him to tell me everything."

She tugged on his sleeve. "Well?"

Kain sighed, his expression turning serious. "It seems he was hired by Midgar to… assassinate you."

Zelda's face lit up. "See?! Link is innocent! Now we can bust him out!"

"It… doesn't really work like that," the young soldier protested, "we still need evidence that proves that Midgar is guilty."

The blonde's depressed mood returned and she sank back into her chair. "So now what do we do?"

Kain raised an eyebrow. "You just went through a near death experience and all you can think about is trying to get that outsider out of prison?"

Zelda glared at the soldier. "His name is Link, and he's in prison for something he didn't do. It's not right!"

"Whoa," Kain chuckled, "I see your point, chill. Tell you what, I'll head over to the town first thing tomorrow with our friend and I'll talk to Darien. Maybe he can help us out."

Zelda looked at him with a puzzled expression. "And where are you staying tonight?"

"Here," he simply replied.

"Here?" she repeated.

"After what happened tonight… I don't think I can leave you alone," he mumbled.

"I can…" Zelda began but was cutoff.

"Take care of yourself?" Kain finished, "not likely."

The blonde girl opened her mouth to protest but decided it was lost cause. "Ok…"

"Good," Kain smiled, "now if you excuse me, I have to tie up our friend to a palm tree outside and make sure he doesn't escape," he stood up and made his way up the stairs, "try to get some rest."

* * *

Link sat in the familiar cell he was locked in before. Not only had he failed in killing the man that was after his and Zelda's life, but now he once again became the public enemy number one of the whole island. He leaned his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling lost in thought. He was brought back to reality when he heard footsteps heading his way. In front of his cell was none other than Cormag Midgar himself, eyeing the young teen down with a look of interest.

"Hello Link," he smiled his hypocritical smile.

"What do you want?" Link hissed.

"It seems we got off on the wrong foot," Cormag began, "I was hoping we could help each other out here."

"There is nothing to negotiate," the young teen spat.

"Tsk," the business man shook his head, "see, this won't work like this. Are you aware that Ms. Harkinian is all alone and defenseless out there while you are trapped in this animal cage? It would be a pity if something happened to her, would it not?"

Link quickly stood up. "You bastard! What have you done with Zelda?!"

Midgar laughed loudly enjoying the moment. "All this reaction from someone who supposedly does not care for her? You are truly are an intriguing character."

"Where is she?!"

"Relax outsider, she is fine, for now. Unless you do as I say, do we understand each other?"

Link growled. "What do you want?"

Midgar smiled victoriously. "I heard you seek the power of this island. I know a way we can both achieve this goal of ours but I need your help."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"Inside the Elder's home lies a secret library with records that date back to the founding of this town as well the first arrival. The secrets of the island's power must be hidden there as well, but only the Elder has access to this information. We need to kill the Elder in order for me to become leader of this town and then access to the library will be ours."

"So you need me to assassinate the Elder?" Link scoffed.

Midgar shook his head. "That won't be necessary yet. I want you as my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? What for?"

"You need not concern yourself with that."

"What if I refuse?" Link challenged.

"Then I will make sure your precious girl does not live to see the light of day," Midgar hissed.

Link growled in defeat. _It doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter. Yet, I can just kill him the moment he lowers his guard. It's the best I can do now." _

"How do you plan on getting me out?" he questioned.

Midgar smiled and took out the cell key from his pockets. "Let's say the guard fell asleep on the job and you busted yourself out." He placed the key on the lock and opened the cell door allowing Link to escape.

The mercenary wasted no time in grabbing the man by the throat and pinning him against the wall. "Why don't I just kill you now?" he growled.

The dark haired man began to laugh. "If you kill me now, Zelda dies. I made sure to be prepared. If my men find out I'm killed they will automatically kill the girl. You really have no choice in the matter. Now put me down, now."

Link hesitated but decided not to push it and lowered the man.

"Very good," he said as he fixed the collar of his suit, "we have much to plan, let's go my loyal bodyguard."

Link stared with pure rage as the man walked away towards the exit. Like a fly caught in a spider's web, he had no choice but to play his games for the time being. Zelda's life was in stake and one wrong move would cost him her life.

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the horizon signaling the dawn of a new day. The events of the previous night still disturbed Zelda somewhat but Kain's presence made things more bearable. She woke up fully rested and noticed that the young soldier was already up roaming about the house cleaning and picking up anything that seemed out of place. She giggled at the sight of Kain working as a maid until she noticed a plate full of food on the dining room table.

"_He made breakfast?" _she blushed at the thought.

"Oh Zelda," Kain smiled when he noticed her staring at the food, "good morning, I thought you'd be hungry. Eat up, we got a big day today."

"Thank…you," she mumbled softly as she sat on the table.

"You're welcome," the raven haired teen replied as he joined her at the table.

"What are we doing today?" Zelda asked as she took a mouthful of the meal.

"We'll take our prisoner back to the town. Once he confesses to Darien, the guard squadron will be ready to take Midgar out," Kain replied.

"Sounds like a well thought of plan," the girl smiled.

"Don't worry," he smiled back, "everything will be settled today."

* * *

"So this man works for Cormag Midgar?"

Back in the Elder's estate, Kain, Zelda, Darien, and the Elder himself sat in the study discussing the events of the previous night. Both the commander of the Guard Squadron and the Elder stood next to each other listening intently to Zelda's story while the prisoner sat handcuffed to one of the chairs.

"Yes Commander Darien. He was sent by Midgar to assassinate Zelda," Kain stated.

"But, why would Midgar go along with something so horrendous?" The Elder questioned.

"It is like I said Elder, Midgar had two of him men infiltrate the Guard Squadron, but those two were killed by Link therefore he thinks we know about his plans so he's out to have us killed," Zelda explained.

"And what is his plan anyway?" Darien questioned.

"I… don't know… exactly," the girl mumbled, "but I DO know that Link is innocent. He just… well… tried to find out what Midgar was planning."

The Commander stared at the girl. "It seems to me he was trying to kill him."

"He was only trying to protect himself! Can you really blame him?! Everyone in this island hates him, he has no one, and he's alone! It's the only way he knows to survive! We need to give him a chance, a chance for him to show us who he really is."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Zelda," the Elder frowned.

"And why is that?"

Darien took a step forward. "The outsider escaped the prison last night, the guard who was watching him was found killed."

"Are you certain about that?" Kain asked.

"I'm afraid it's true," the Elder answered.

The assassin sent by Midgar suddenly began laughing hysterically. "That outsider was probably killed by Midgar himself. Nobody messes with him and lives."

Kain walked up to him and punched him once more. "Thanks for the information."

"Kain, you don't think…" Zelda's face was full of worry.

"It's ok Zelda," he turned towards Darien, "Commander, we have to do something."

The huge man stared at Kain and Zelda for a long time. "Just this once, I will go along with your story, but if I find out that it was all a bluff and that Midgar is innocent you, Kain, will take full responsibility, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"We will do things my way so listen up," Darien began.

"May the Goddesses lend us their divine protection," the Elder mumbled.

* * *

Night had once again befallen on the small tropical island. There wasn't a single cloud on the sky, just the moon that vigorously lit up its surroundings. Not a single breeze blew throughout the scenery, a foreshadowing of the events to come.

Darien stood in front of the gates staring at the large Midgar mansion. The two guards who watched the entranced allowed him in without much hesitation, an act which caused his uncertainty.

"Midgar is waiting for you in his study, commander," one of the guards spoke.

Darien nodded and continued on his way inside the mansion where another guard waited for him.

"This way commander," the guard said as he led the way through the long halls of the building.

The brief walk led him towards a set of large double doors. Darien turned to thank the guard, but the man had already left him. He stared oddly at the hall but proceeded in opening the doors and letting himself in.

The room was dimly lit. He could barely make out the silhouettes of different objects such as the book cases and the furniture. A lone figure stood across the room in front of the old fireplace holding what seemed to be a large sword. Darien's eyes widened in surprise when he made out the figure to be none other than the man he had locked away twice, the mercenary, Link.

"You!" Darien growled as he unsheathed his great sword.

"Calm down, there is something we need to discuss," Link said casually.

Darien raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

* * *

Outside the Midgar Mansion a small group of soldiers from the Guard Squadron as well as Kain stood silently hiding behind some trees.

"Ok, remember the plan," Kain whispered to the soldiers, "When Commander Darien gives out the signal we attack the mansion. I have divided this squadron into two teams. Team alpha will attack the mansion head on while team bravo will flank from behind. The objective here is to capture Cormag Midgar. Any questions?"

The group of soldiers remained silent, only a small blonde head popped up from the small crowd raising a petite hand. "How long is this gonna take?"

The soldiers all turned to stare at the young blonde girl in disbelief.

"Zelda?!" Kain shouted. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be with the Elder!"

The blue eyed girl smiled sheepishly. "I… couldn't just sit around and wait… I get worried."

The young soldier sighed in defeat. "Just stay close to me, alright?"

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

* * *

"Where are you trying to get at, outsider?" Darien questioned.

"It's like I said," Link began, "Midgar threatened to kill Zelda if I don't follow what he says. That is why he broke me out of the prison. That's why I'm here, to kill you and assure his plan works."

"What is his plan?"

"He wants to assassinate the Elder and assume total control of the town and the island."

The commander narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust what you say is the truth?"

Link shook his head in response. "You can't. Follow your own intuitions."

Darien stood silent for a couple of minutes sizing Link up. "Ok," he concluded, "where is Midgar now?"

"I'll take you to him."

* * *

The two men walked silently through the heavily secured halls of the mansions. Soldiers, or workers as Midgar called them, populated every corner of the building, all armed with swords or weapons of some kind. To Darien it seemed like he was no longer working with a normal business man, but with a mafia lord. Kain's accusations were starting to make more sense to him now.

The walk led the pair to a large room in the east wing of the building, Midgar's own personal library. Once inside, they spotted the man himself sitting behind a dark wooden desk smiling hypocritically at Darien.

"Why, Commander, what a pleasant surprise. What do I owe this honor?"

"I have… some questions I'd like to ask you regarding certain rumors going around, Mr. Midgar," Darien said in his low threatening tone.

"I see," Midgar rubbed his chin in thought. "Please, take a seat."

Darien completely ignored his offer and made his way near the desk. "Mr. Midgar, are you aware of a recent attack on a young girl by your own men?"

The business man smiled maliciously. "Oh my, what a horrible thing to do. I assume you captured those fiends?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Midgar," the fearsome commander hissed, "you don't want to play those games with me. You're walking on thin ice here."

"Let me tell you something," he stood up and leaned closer towards Darien, "I'm the new ruler of this island and you better start treating me with some respect."

The gruff man's eyes widened. "What did you…" he was cut off by Link who took the hilt of his sword and rammed it in the back of Darien's head causing the large man to topple over unconscious.

Midgar smiled victoriously. "Good job Link. You seem to be getting the hang of this. This island will be mine tonight!"

The young mercenary remained silent as he stared at the unconscious commander with his demon like golden glare.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry I took so long! I had a major case of writer's block. I promise to make it up to everyone in the next chapter. By the way, just for fun, does anyone have any suggestions for this story? I'd be fun to read some ideas of how this story should progress. R & R! **


	9. Link vs Midgar

**Chapter 9: Link vs. Midgar**

* * *

"It's been long enough, let's do it!" Kain shouted towards his men receiving a loud battle yell from his Guard Squadron companions.

It had been almost two hours since Darien entered the building; there had been no sign of him since. The two teams, fearing for their leader's safety, split in two and commenced their assault on the Midgar mansion. The moon was completely engulfed in the clouds giving them the element of cover in the night.

"Zelda, stay close to me," Kain addressed Zelda as he ran towards the estate.

The young girl nodded in response.

Near the gates of the mansion a large group of Midgar's soldiers stood waiting with their weapons ready. They were already notified of the attack by Midgar himself who had predicted this outcome long before Darien had paid him the visit. They were armed and ready to take down the Guard Squadron and achieve their goal in taking over the island.

The fight quickly broke out with both sides fiercely attacking the other. Zelda stood in the back along with Kain who struck down any soldier that got near her effortlessly. He knew that somehow he had to break through the defenses to get to Midgar, and possibly, Link.

* * *

"It seems the fight already started," Midgar mumbled as he looked out the window of his study towards the skirmish below.

Link stood silently behind him, glaring at the man intensely. This feeling of being used was reminding him of Vincent and it was more than what his rage could handle.

"I sense you're troubled," the dark man grinned at the mercenary.

"Don't toy with me," he hissed back.

Midgar turned to face him. "Need I remind you that I hold your precious Zelda in the palm of my hand? Disobey me and she dies."

Link growled but backed off. _"How am I supposed to know if he's even telling the truth? Dammit!" _

The man grinned once more and turned back towards the window. His victory was short lived however when he spotted the golden haired girl accompanied by the Guard Squadron's lieutenant among the soldier's who made their way towards the entrance of his mansion.

"_It seems that my men failed in capturing her after all,"_ he thought as he glanced at the unsuspecting mercenary behind him, _"I need to play my cards right." _

"This will serve as the perfect decoy," he smiled viciously.

Link stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Let's go," he began walking towards the door, "while the Guard Squadron is busy fighting these pawns I'll have you kill the Elder for me. Like I said, this island will be mine tonight."

He opened the doors and turned back towards Link. "Oh! One more thing, finish off the Commander. He's of no use to us."

Link turned towards Darien's body and reluctantly made his way towards him with his sword in his hand.

"Do it," Midgar hissed.

The golden eyed mercenary raised his sword high in the air and brought it down upon the unconscious Darien staining it with blood.

"Very good," Midgar grinned maliciously, "now let's go."

Link stared at the body and growled in frustration. He had no choice but to follow Midgar's orders. He only hoped somehow he could be stopped.

* * *

"Don't get in my way!" Kain shouted as he struck down yet another opponent.

The Guard Squadron's tactic had worked out. With all of Midgar's soldiers surrounded by all sides, they decided to retreat into the mansion. This however did not stop the Guard Squadron who pushed onward with tremendous force. They managed to break into the building with few casualties. Kain and Zelda wasted no time in rushing towards the east wing where Midgar himself was supposed to be found.

"Kain, what do you think happened to Darien?" Zelda asked as she ran next to the raven haired soldier.

"I don't know," Kain huffed, "but if that bastard did anything to him I'll make sure he regrets it."

After a short trip, met with little resistance, the pair arrived at the room where Midgar was supposed to reside. Kain opened the double doors and let himself in realizing that the room was empty except for Darien's unconscious body which laid on the bloody floor.

"Darien!" Kain shouted as he made his way towards his commander.

He quickly checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he felt his heart beating. "Thank the Goddesses he's still alive."

"Did Midgar do this?" Zelda questioned.

Kain shook his head unsure. "He had his shoulder pierced. He should be ok as long as we tend to him quickly."

He ripped a piece of his clothing and wrapped it around the commander's wound in order to stop the bleeding.

Darien began stirring and slowly opened his eyes. "Ka…Kain?"

"Are you ok Darien? Did Midgar do this?"

"The outsider… it was the outsider," the commander coughed.

"Link?!" Zelda gasped.

Kain's eyes narrowed in anger. "That outsider did this?!"

"There must be some mistake!" Zelda quickly spat.

" Mistake?! Look what he did to Darien. He is nothing but trouble, ever since he arrived on this island!" The raven haired teen yelled causing Zelda to stiffen.

"The…Elder…"

Kain turned towards Darien once more. "Commander?"

"You must… look for the…Elder… they will…kill…him," Darien mumbled before drifting back into unconsciousness.

"The Elder," Kain mumbled.

"Kain please, something is not right!" Zelda tried to reason but to no avail.

"Stay with Darien! I will finish this once and for all!" he barked before running out the room in full haste.

Zelda sighed and kneeled before the injured commander. _"Link, what is going on?" _

Midgar and Link made it across the sleeping town towards the Elder's estate. As Midgar had predicted, the skirmish back at his mansion had left the Elder's home with little security. Two guards stood in the entrance, but Link made quick work of them.

"Good job Link! You're a natural!" Midgar complimented much to Link's dismay.

The pair wasted no time in entering the house and making their way up the stairs towards the Elder's study. Upon arrival, the two men spotted the old man sitting on his desk staring deeply at them as if he was expecting them.

"Good evening Elder," Midgar bowed with a smirk on his face.

"Cut the crap Cormag," the Elder spat catching the pair off guard with his annoyed attitude.

"Hm, I guess you already know why we are here then."

"Yes, yes, you seek control of the island," he then pointed at Link, "While you want the power of this island to extract your blinded revenge. Let me make this simple for both of you, I will not stand idly by while this island gets corrupted with evil so kill me now or else I will not stop until you repent for your actions."

Midgar let out a loud laugh. "Oh we intend to," he motioned Link forward, "Link, kill him."

The young mercenary made his way in front of the Elder who in turn looked at him with a look of utter disappointment. He raised his sword but hesitated in the moment.

"Link," the elder mumbled, "I know you have dealt with a lot over the course of your life, but think about the people who care about you now. Do not make the mistake of hurting those around you for problems you might have. The past is the past, live for a future of peace."

An image of Zelda suddenly appeared on the young teen's mind. _"If I don't do this…" _

"LINK!"

The three men turned towards the door to find an enraged Kain glaring at Link with fiery eyes. "Let the Elder go you good for nothing outsider!"

Link glared back at the soldier. "Don't get in my way."

"This is sure to be interesting," Midgar chuckled to himself as he stood back to let the scene unfold.

"Link hell I will!" Kain charged at Link with full speed.

"Kain!" the Elder shouted.

The two teenagers clashed sword with halberd in an epic struggle. Kain's fury has filled him with an adrenaline rush increasing his power and speed. It seemed to Link as if he was fighting another fighter than the previous time. He had no choice but to jump back trying to evade Kain's fast blows. The attacks he would block would knock him back constantly, if it kept up, Link would have surely lost.

"What's the matter outsider?! Fight back!" Kain taunted.

"You're a fool," Link shouted back as he swung his sword diagonally through an opening which managed to slice lightly across Kain's chest ripping his leather armor in the process.

The young soldier staggered back wincing in pain. He clutched his chest lightly deciding that the small wound would not stop him from finishing the fight. Placing his halberd once again in a defensive position he noticed that Link had leaped into the air in order to come down on him in a vertical slash. Kain managed to quickly roll to the side completely avoiding the oncoming attack.

Link landed on the floor, but ceased the opportunity as Kain stood up to unleash a fury of slashes with his sword. The soldier struggled as the tide of the battle was once again shifting towards Link. One of his powerful swings managed to knock Kain's halberd back giving Link the opportunity to knee him in the stomach followed by a high kick in the face that sent the raven haired teen flying back against a bookshelf.

"Give up if you don't want your life to end here and now," Link hissed at his fallen adversary.

Kain wiped the blood off his face and slowly stood up. A small grin formed on his face. "You underestimate me outsider."

Link's facial expression did not change. He simply stood his ground eyeing his opponent.

"I'm not second in command for nothing!"

He began to spin his halberd with such speed that to the human eye it seemed as if a black tornado was forming on the soldier's hands. Wasting no time, the young soldier dashed towards Link who in turn assumed an offensive stance. Link raised his sword and brought it down hard, but the speed of Kain's halberd completely knocked it out of his hands leaving him wide open. Kain succeeded in landing three consecutive slashes, one horizontal and two diagonal, to Link's chest and sent him tumbling back against the wall.

The soldier lowered his halberd and stared at Link as he regained his breath. "I did it…"

Link, who remained leaning back against the wall, stood up straight, his bangs covering his eyes. Midgar, the Elder, even Kain himself stood in awe at the scene before them.

"How can this be?!" Kain shouted in disbelief.

Link's wounds looked really deep, but even so it did not seem to stop him. He glared at Kain with his piercing golden eyes completely intimidating the worn out soldier.

"He's a demon," Midgar smiled viciously.

Link suddenly snapped and rushed towards Kain with inhuman speed catching the soldier off guard. He grabbed his right arm with his left hand and punched his face with his right. He followed up by pinning him against the wall and landing punches into his gut one after another until Kain spit blood off his mouth and fell into unconsciousness. Deciding it was enough; he grabbed the soldier by the neck and glared at him momentarily before throwing him against the ground.

"Very nicely done Link," Midgar clapped, "now come over here and pick up your sword so you can finish the job."

Link hesitantly made his way over to the man who had picked up his sword for him and took it. He eyed the Elder who stared back at him with a look of disappointment.

"Do it," Midgar whispered.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she appeared through the double doors of the study.

Link turned in utter surprise towards the young blonde girl. "Zelda?!"

A million thoughts rushed through his head until he finally came to realize the truth. _"Zelda is safe! That means…" _

The young mercenary turned to face Midgar, only meet with the tip of his rapier which stabbed him completely.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled quickly making her way towards him.

Midgar smiled as Link coughed up blood and stumbled back. "You have served your role quite nicely, but it seems your part is over already."

"You…," was all Link could manage to choke out.

The Elder rushed towards the fallen teen's side and helped Zelda cover the wound to keep the blood from spilling.

"It's… not big deal," Link mumbled.

"What do you mean 'no big deal'?!" Zelda shouted, "Just don't talk. Take it easy."

"It is only a flesh wound," Midgar smirked, "but that is not the main problem right now. You see, the beauty of this Rapier, which has been handed down in my family for generations, is not in the eloquent design, but in the deathly poison that covers the tip," he showed off the tip of his weapon revealing a purple liquid which oozed to the ground. "Even if he survives, the poison will slowly eat away at his body until he decays."

"You monster!" Zelda snapped.

Midgar chuckled at her remark. "You flatter me too much Ms. Harkinian. Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this right now."

He took a step forward but stiffened when he felt someone standing behind him.

"I'll be your opponent," Kain choked as he slowly stood up from the ground, "I… should've known it was you from the start… how blinded I was… but now I'll pay for my mistakes by bringing you down."

Midgar laughed evilly at the teen. "What good can you possibly do? You can barely stand on your own two feet."

"Hmph," the soldier smirked, "You'd be surprised."

"Surprise me then!" the man shouted before rushing towards him.

* * *

"Zelda," the Elder spoke, "keep pressure on the wound. I have an idea that might help his injury recover."

Zelda nodded and did as she was told.

The Elder closed his eyes and began chanting in a strange language that Zelda could not quite comprehend. She jumped slightly when a light blue aura began to wrap around his body.

"_What is that?"_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the fight between Midgar and Kain had taken a turn for the worst. Kain was in no condition to fight and now stood gasping for breath in front of the window of the study while Midgar stood across from him with a smug look.

"_Damn… I didn't expect Midgar to actually know how to fight… he's a natural,"_ the soldier thought in frustration.

"What's the matter lieutenant? I thought you were going to surprise me. It seems the roles changed, haven't they?"

Kain growled and took a step forward but the pain from Link's punches were taking its toll on his body. _"Dammit… I can't move."_

"Is it over already?" Midgar picked up a nearby chair with both hands and held it over his head. "I'm just getting warmed up!" he threw the chair with full force towards Kain.

The soldier had no time to dodge so he placed his hands in front of him in an attempt to shield himself, but the impact sent him flying through the window and into the dark streets of the town. Midgar smiled and followed out the window to make sure he had succeeded in killing his opponent.

"Kain!" Zelda shouted, tears streaming down her face. "This can't be happening!"

"Zelda!" the Elder spoke once more, "I need you to focus!"

The young girl turned to face the Elder and was surprised when the light blue aura that surrounded him suddenly fell over Link's body.

"Link…?"

* * *

Outside, the noise from the battle taking place at Midgar's mansion and the current fight at the Elder's home had woken up the peaceful town. The streets began to glow with many torches as the people left their homes to find the source of the noise.

"An attack! There is an attack on the town!" a man yelled as he ran through the streets.

"What is going on?" a woman asked.

"I think there's something going on in the Elder's house."

"I heard there was a battle going on in Mr. Midgar's mansion."

The sound of glass shattering could be heard throughout the streets and the attention of the crowd suddenly shifted towards the Elder's two story house. A look of horror crossed the townspeople's faces when the saw Kain, the Guard Squadron's lieutenant, fall from the second story into the cold stone ground of the streets. Some of the men quickly rushed to his side but stopped halfway when they noticed a shadow that lurked behind the injured teen's body.

"Who is that?"

"Is that the outsider?"

It was quickly revealed, much to the people's shock, that the man was none other than Cormag Midgar himself. Soon after, many soldiers that took part in the skirmish up at the mansion began to arrive at the scene. It had seemed Midgar's little coup d'état had failed, his men were defeated and now the Guard Squadron had returned to capture the mastermind behind the mischievous plot.

"It's over Midgar! Turn yourself in!" One of the soldiers proclaimed.

The crowd began to murmur among themselves.

"Midgar? He's the one responsible for all that's happened?"

"Impossible."

"What about the outsider?"

Midgar stood his ground with his all knowing smirk, unfazed by the turn of events. "You are all a bunch of fools."

The townspeople as well as the guards exchanged uncertain glances.

"It is time you all fell under new leadership. It's time we abandoned this forsaken island and return to our glorious land. Have you all forgotten where we came from? No longer shall we be shunned by the outside world. This island is nothing more than a prison!"

The people slowly began to doubt themselves, some shaking their heads and other softly whispering to one another.

"You're wrong," a voice come from behind him.

Midgar turned only to come face to face with Link himself. "So you're still alive, eh boy?"

"This island is not a prison… you were not shunned from the outside world," Link spoke softly, "this island is a blessing of the goddesses. Here you are all protected, nurtured, in touch with nature, living peacefully and in harmony. Here you don't suffer plagues… or wars… you were all chosen for a reason… this island is the island of rebirth."

"Don't make me laugh," Midgar scoffed, "what would an outsider know of this, of living on this island all your life?"

"In the small time I've been here… I've learned what a truly remarkable place this is," Link closed his eyes and clutched his sword tightly, "I might not be from here… but I will protect this island."

The crowd stared in disbelief at the scene before them. Guilt became to overcome them as they heard the one whom they had all hated speak with such wisdom the words they, the inhabitants themselves, should have been saying from the beginning.

"He's… right."

"This is our home."

"We will protect our island, our home!"

The crowd's reaction made Midgar growl in frustration. "You are all a bunch of fools." He turned to face Link, "and you… I will make sure I kill you slowly and painfully!"

He rushed towards Link and attack with a barrage of thrusts which Link evaded by jumping back. He eventually hit a wall and had no choice but to retaliate with his own barrage of swings. Midgar's ability to fight was a force to be reckoned with. The rapier he held allowed for fast attacks and superior agility, something Link was not accustomed to. Nevertheless, the young mercenary continued to attack. Midgar, however, dodged Link's attacks effortlessly and countered with a few thrusts, some of which had contact with Link's shoulders and legs.

"You won't be able to resist the poison for long!" Midgar laughed.

Meanwhile, Zelda and the Elder made their way outside the house where the crowd of people witnessed the fight between the two gladiators.

"Elder," Zelda spoke as they made their way towards the crowd, "what did you do to Link?"

"Ancient Hylian healing magic my dear Zelda," the Elder answered, "It managed to seal his wound but he shouldn't force himself too much."

"I…see."

A small group of Guard Squadron soldiers managed to retrieve Kain's injured body and quickly tended to him with the help of some of the townsfolk. Zelda rushed to his side while he was being bandaged.

"Kain, are you ok?" Zelda questioned with tears that fell from her face.

Kain slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey… never better…"

Zelda smiled in relief and gave him a brief hug.

"Zel… where is… Midgar?"

"Link is fighting him right now," she answered.

The injured soldier smiled. "So he's alive… go get him… Link."

"Elder!" one of the soldiers approached him. "We need your help to pull the people back. They insist on watching the fight! This is dangerous!"

"Let them," the Elder spoke.

"Sir?"

"The people need to witness the true heart of Link. From this fight they will learn that deep down he is a good natured person who fights passionately for what he believes in."

"But sir," the soldier protested, "shouldn't we give him back up? It doesn't seem like he can hold out much longer."

The Elder stared at the soldier. "Have faith my boy."

* * *

Link stumbled into the ground once more by another of Midgar's attacks. The people, motivated by Link's drive to protect, did not cease to encourage him. They shouted, rooted, even through random objects at Midgar. The cold hearted man did not seemed bothered by it though for his thoughts were solely on killing Link.

"How dare you barge in on this island and suddenly think you are the hero of the story," he hissed as he walked towards Link who was kneeling in front of him, exhausted and out of energy.

"_Link,"_ Zelda placed her hands together and closed her eyes, _"the poison is eating away at his body. Oh Goddesses please help him." _

Link remained in a kneeling position with is sword lying on the ground in front of him. He stared at the ground, bangs covering his eyes.

"I can already see your skin turning pale Link," Midgar smirked, "no one can resist the power of this poison. You made a wise choice in giving up. I'll be ending your pathetic life now."

"No! Link! Get up!"

"You can do it Link!"

"Don't give up."

Midgar raised his rapier in the air. "Time to end this."

Link suddenly smirked. "You hear that Midgar?"

The shocked man stared at Link in disbelief. "You can still move?"

"You hear them Midgar?" Link spoke again. "This island is the island of rebirth. I will not lose!"

He picked up his sword and with inhuman speed managed to stab Midgar.

The wounded man dropped his rapier and staggered back. "Gah….arrgh."

Silence overcame the surroundings as the people stood in shock over the scene before them.

Midgar fell on his knees and looked up to stare at Link. "I… lost?" he managed to choke out before falling dead on the floor.

Zelda quickly made her way towards Link embracing him in a tight hug. "Link! Oh Link you did it!"

The young mercenary returned the hug with much vigor, showing his true emotions for the first time. "Zelda…"

He noticed the crowd who stared at him with smiles on their faces. He had fought for the island, for all of them. They had finally accepted him as one of their own, an islander, and a hero. His gaze suddenly fell on the Elder who stood amongst the cheering crowd with a sincere smile on his face. Link couldn't help but smile back, for the first time in a long time.

He returned his attention to Zelda who stared at him with a tear stricken face. "I was so worried about you," she sniffed.

"Zelda… I…" the happiness was short lived however when the young mercenary suddenly collapsed on her arms.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she held him close her.

"It's the poison," the Elder spoke as he appeared next to her, "we have to take him."

"Will he be ok?" Zelda questioned.

"He should be fine as long as we treat him now," the Elder answered.

Zelda nodded as she took Link's hands in hers. _"Link… now I know why I met you."_

As the sun slowly rose on the horizon, a new chapter of this story unfolds.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think that was a faster update. I think this is my longest chapter yet and possibly one of the best, but I'll let you guys be the judge. Till next time! R&R Plz **

* * *


	10. The Aftermath

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath **

* * *

"_I can't believe it's been one month since Midgar's rebellion. It's already turning into autumn. Time seems to flow faster recently; it's so surreal." _

The young beautiful girl named Zelda stood near the harbor of the town looking over towards the sea on the horizon. She became lost in her own thoughts as the ocean breeze softly caressed her soft skin. Her mind had seemed to ponder all of the events of her life ever since that fateful encounter.

"_I'm glad the island is safe, but I can't help but feel bad for Midgar and his followers. All they ever wanted was to return to the land of our fathers,"_ she thought as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. _"This is my home either way, to protect, always." _

"Hey Zel! What are you doing?"

The young blond was brought out of her thoughts by Kain who stood next to her leaning on a pair or crutches eyeing her with uncertainty.

"Oh, Kain, sorry," she chuckled, "I guess I got distracted. How is your healing process coming along?"

The young soldier stared at his crutches and sighed. "Well, for a couple of broken ribs and other bones, not bad. Either way, one month having to use these things irritates me."

Zelda smiled and pointed at his crutches. "It's a must if you want to get better."

"Yeah yeah," he waved it off.

The young girl giggled and grabbed the shopping basket she had with both hands. "Thanks for helping me with the shopping by the way. I really appreciate it."

Kain shook his head. "Not a problem. Why don't you let me escort you home?"

"Kain," she frowned, "you know it's almost a half an hour walk. You are in no condition to make that trip. In reality, you're not supposed to even be outside."

The soldier grunted in frustration. "I guess it can't be helped then. Be careful though."

Zelda smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you Kain."

The teen half smiled and nodded as well.

* * *

Zelda walked through the small market section of the town making her way towards the tropical forest trail that would lead to her house. She gazed at the people going about their daily routines without a care in the world and she was thankful for living in such a peaceful place. It was amazing how the people's attitudes had changed in such a short amount of time. It was all thanks to him.

"Zelda deary, how are you?" an elderly woman who stood behind a fruit stand spoke.

Zelda looked at the woman and smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Rossette," she bowed slightly.

"How are things my dear?"

"Good, I was just out for some shopping," she raised her shopping basket as proof of her claim.

The elderly woman nodded and smiled. "And tell me dear, how is Link? It's been one month already."

Zelda automatically frowned. _"Link…" _

"_Link had been poisoned by Midgar's rapier during his fight one month ago. He was quickly taken to the clinic and was treated, but we had underestimated the power of that poison. Link fell into a coma and hasn't woken since. After two weeks I decided to take him back home where I could properly take care of him. Since then, I've been avoiding work so I can tend to him. Luckily, Ms. Crystalis had allowed me to take a vacation taking into consideration my present status. I really can't thank her enough for that. Still, Link's condition hadn't really changed and I can't help but feel partly responsible for that." _

"Zelda dear?" Mrs. Rossette waved her petite hand in front of Zelda snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well, he hasn't shown any signs of waking up, but I'm sure he will soon," Zelda managed to lie with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I see… well, take this," she handed Zelda a shiny red apple, "in case he wakes up today."

"Thank you Mrs. Rossette. I will make sure to give it to him."

The elderly woman nodded. "Remember dearie, we are all rooting for him. He will pull through."

"I know," Zelda smiled, "thanks again." She waved and continued on her way home.

* * *

The walk back home was a silent one as Zelda continued to think about the incapacitated boy sleeping in her house. Link never had been an easy person to deal with, but even so she couldn't help but care deeply for him.

"_That first day he arrived on the island… it was like a dream, unreal. I walked back from the town after a long day's work and decided to relax on the beach behind my house and watch the sunset when there he was… lying on the sand. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. How could a boy I've never seen just be laying there in front of me? I couldn't quite comprehend how he managed to pass the barrier but it didn't matter at that time. He was almost dying and I had to do something. Somehow he survived, I knew he was a strong willed person and boy was I right,"_ she paused and smiled to herself, _"he gave me such a hard time with his stubbornness. All he would ever mention was the power… the power this and the power that… he really got himself into some serious trouble with everyone in the town. Getting on Darien's bad side was a really horrible thing to do. It wasn't all laughs though… who would have thought so many problems would arise… especially with Midgar and his rebellion. Everything turned out fine_ _though… mostly I guess. "_

She reached her house sooner than she had expected and quickly rushed up the stairs towards her room after placing the groceries on the kitchen counter. _"What I don't understand is this inner conflict I've had ever since we were apart all this time."_ She opened the door to her room and stared at the sleeping teen on her bed. "Link…" she whispered as she neared him.

"You've really caused a big impression on me you evil mercenary," she spoke towards him not really expecting a response. Her smile faded as she ran her hand through his hair. "I hope you wake up soon Link." Without thinking she suddenly felt herself leaning closer towards him. Her lips barely brushed his when the sounds of the waves breaking outside snapped her out of her trance. She quickly stood up straight, her face completely flushed. "Wha… what was I thinking?!" She shouted while covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I better go wash some clothes!" she ran towards the door and suddenly stopped to look at Link once more. "Sorry!" she bowed.

It was the beginning of new feelings for the young girl and as time flew by little did she realized it would change her life forever.

* * *

The following morning came around. The town was as lively as ever with the people going about their business buying, selling, working, cleaning or just enjoying themselves. The Elder walked slowly through the streets of the town with his hands behind his back enjoying the rays from the morning sun. He would stop every now and then on his way towards the clinic to greet some of the townsfolk.

He eventually arrived at his destination; a large building with a big red sign that read "Clinic" with a small drawing of a needle below it. He entered and greeted the young girl who stood at the front desk with a smile before continuing down the halls towards one of the back rooms.

"Good morning Darien," he spoke cheerfully as he came across the Guard Squadron's general who sat up on one of the clinic's beds looking out the window with a sour look on his face.

"Elder… 'good' is not a word I would use right now," he mumbled with a hint of annoyance.

"Every day is a blessing of the Goddesses. Learn to appreciate it more."

The gruff man turned to stare at the Elder with the same unhappy look. "It is really hard to stay cheerful when you have to stay on a hospital bed for a month because of some flesh wound."

The Elder slowly sat on a chair near the bed and stared at his bandaged shoulder. "Flesh wound, eh? I can understand the true cause of your indignation. Believe me Darien he had no choice but to do it."

"No choice?! That outsider took advantage of my trust and on top of that he stabbed me!" the injured man shouted.

The Elder shook his head. "He was under Midgar's leash; he only tried to make it seem as if he was against us. The Goddesses know what would have happened if he hadn't saved us."

Darien sighed and turned away. "Well, he better not die. Not until he answers to me."

The Elder smiled. He knew that was Darien's way of slowly accepting him, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Zelda suddenly appeared on the doorway carrying a basket full of fruits. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Zelda dear," the Elder smiled, "what do we owe this surprise visit?"

The young girl entered the room and placed the basket on a nearby drawer. "I came to check up on Mr. Darien," she turned towards the big man and smiled sincerely. "So how are you feeling?"

Darien was taken aback by her sudden appearance. "I… well… I'm healing just fine. Thank you for your concern Ms. Harkinian."

"I'm glad!"

"Zelda dear," the Elder began, "how is young Link doing?"

"He still hasn't woken up. But I think he's getting better!"

The Elder smiled and nodded. "I'm sure of that as well."

Just then, the clinic's doctor appeared through the door with a small bottle on his hand. He was a middle aged average looking man with dark hair wearing a white coat and a large pair of glasses.

"Ms. Harkinian! Good to see you again," he spoke.

"Oh! Doctor Kilov, good to see you too," the young blonde bowed slightly.

"Yes, can you do me a favor?" he inquired.

Zelda stared at him uncertainly. "Um, sure, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to take this medicine to Kain for me. It should help heal his broken leg faster," he handed the small vial to her.

The young girl looked at the medicine and back at the doctor. "I don't mind but why me?"

The doctor walked towards the door. "Well, aren't you guys an item or something? I'm counting on you!" he said before disappearing down the hallway.

"I'm not..." she sighed and turned back towards the Elder who held an all knowing look.

"What?" she asked.

The Elder shook his head. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. You better get that medicine to Kain. Do you know where he lives?"

"Yea," she nodded, "he lives in a small house just north of the town. I'll get going then."

The Elder watched her leave the room before turning back towards Darien. "Youth, eh?"

"Kain, I have a bone to pick with him," the commander said as he sank back into his bed, "his last words to me were 'better to have to deal with crutches than to spend a whole month in this hell hole of a clinic. Sucks to be you Commander.'"

The Elder laughed. "That's the new generation for you."

* * *

"_Why would anyone think Kain and I are together?"_ Zelda thought to herself as she walked towards the northern exit of the town, _"we're just friends, nothing else." _An image of the Elder's smile caused her blush slightly. "Ah! What do they know?!"

The young blond continued walking through the trees, lost in her own thoughts, until she reached a small wooden cabin deep in the forest. She stared at it for a little bit remembering all the times she would come over as a child to play with Kain. Her childhood was a good one despite her losing her parents at a small age, just like Kain. They each helped the other in their times of need. Kain would take care of Zelda whenever she was ill and Zelda would sometimes cook for him in return. Zelda often wondered what would have become of her if Kain wasn't there.

"Well, better get him the medicine."

* * *

"Kain," Zelda called out as she opened the door to his cabin, "are you home?"

The small wooden house was composed of a small kitchen, dining room, and living room cramped into a small space, and a single bedroom in the back. The walls were decorated with a few family portraits from when he was younger; some were of him and Zelda as kids. A feeling of nostalgia overcame the girl as she looked around the cabin. After all, it had been almost four years since her last visit.

Kain sat in a small wooden rocking chair writing something down in what seemed like a journal. He noticed Zelda enter the house and quickly hid the notebook.

"Zelda!" he quickly stood up with his crutches, "what are you doing here?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

The young blond placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward with a mischievous smirk. "What are you writing there?"

Kain looked back at the journal, picked it up, and hid it under a cushion. "Nothing much! Just reading some reports from the squadron," he brushed it off.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him but dismissed it. "If you say so."

"So what brings you here?" he asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Ah!" Zelda reached into her pocket and took out the small medicine. "Dr. Kilov trusted me with this. He said it should help you recover quicker."

Kain took the small vial and eyed it suspiciously. "Why didn't he just give me this sooner?"

"Who knows?" the girl replied while sitting on the dining room table.

"Now that you're here, why don't you have some tea? I'm not bad at making it," Kain offered.

Zelda nodded in response. "Sure," she looked away for a moment, "I was looking at the pictures. It's been some time since I've come here."

"Not much has changed," he said as he prepared the tea kettle.

"Do you remember whenever we went by ourselves at night to catch fireflies?"

Kain chuckled at the memory. "Sure I do. We would often get lost in the forest and then you would be too scared to move."

Zelda smiled. "I remember. You had to practically carry me back home. And then your parents would give us a scolding."

"Yeah… my parents," Kain became lost in thought and Zelda quickly noticed.

"Oh Kain… I'm sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

Silence overcame the two as they each reminisced on their childhood and all the memories they shared.

"Damn!"

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Kain reaching for a cabinet door. "What are you doing?"

"Damn crutches… they don't let me reach the tea leaves," he cursed as he stretched his arms towards the upper cabinet.

Zelda giggled and made her way towards him. "Here, let me help you."

"No way, I got it."

"Don't be so stubborn."

"Hey watch it!"

As they struggled to get the tea leaves Kain suddenly slipped and fell backwards with Zelda landing right on top of him.

"Ouch," he mumbled, "you ok?"

"Yeah."

Both teens stared at each other and their faces quickly flushed in embarrassment. Zelda began feeling the same as she had the previous night when she had almost kissed Link. Unfortunately, it wasn't something she could control and without realizing, both of them began leaning closer towards each other.

"Zelda… get off," Kain whispered softly, almost as if lost in some sort of trance.

"Then let go of me…" she whispered back.

Their faces were barely millimeters away from each other when Zelda suddenly yanked back. "What am I doing?!"

Kain quickly stood up as well. "Um," he turned towards the stove trying to hide his red face, "I better get the tea started."

"Yeah," Zelda replied as she walked back towards the table. _"What is wrong with me?" _she thought in utter embarrassment_, "this isn't like me at all."_

Kain finished the tea and poured it in two cups. He walked towards Zelda and handed her one.

"Thank you," she said; her voice barely a whisper.

The young soldier sat on the table across from her and allowed the silence to overcome the room again. It took some time for the two teens to regain their composure.

Zelda took a sip of the tea and smiled. "It's good."

"I told you," he smiled back as he finished his drink. "Say, Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"You know, the Harvest festival is coming up next month. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," he asked with a hint of nervousness.

Zelda's eyes widened and she blushed once more. "Me? I… can't… I have to take care of Link."

Kain noticed her empty cup and took it from her. "It's Link we're talking about. I'm sure he'll be up and about soon," he said as he washed the cups in the dishwasher. "So how about it?"

The young girl fidgeted with her hands nervously before nodding slowly. "Ok, I'll go with you, IF Link is awake by then."

"Sounds like a deal," Kain smiled as he dried his hands.

Zelda smiled at him before turning towards the window. "It's late. I better get going. Thanks for the tea, it was wonderful."

"No problem," the young soldier said, "be careful out there."

"I will," she opened the door and smiled back at Kain for a brief moment before leaving.

The raven haired teen took a deep breath and exhaled before walking back towards his journal. He picked it up and opened the page he was last at. He looked through the words carefully as his thoughts drifted away towards one person.

_It's amazing how much can change in just four years. Times are not like they used to anymore and feelings are not the same either. Now I can't seem to recall feeling the same as I used to before I left to train as a soldier. To be honest, I don't think I'm the same little kid who struggled to survive without his parents. The only reason I did survive was because of her, the little girl who would always come to keep me company whenever I was lonely, the girl who gave me a reason to live when everything seemed hopeless, the girl who is now a strong and beautiful woman. I can't hide the feelings I have anymore. It's only a matter of time before these words reach her: "Zelda… I love you…" _

* * *

Zelda reached her home and walked up the stairs. The scene from Kain's house kept replaying in her mind and it frustrated her. _"Why did I do that? What's wrong with me? Is it possible I have feelings for Kain?"_ she kept trying to block the thoughts from her mind but to no avail. She opened the door to her room and gasped at the scene before her. Whatever thoughts haunted her suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Link…?"

Link sat up on the bed with his messy golden hair softly petting a sleeping Kiro who rested on his lap. He was looking out the glass door of the balcony towards the bright sunset. The sun's rays made the scene seem ethereal for Zelda who stood in the doorway with tears slowly forming in her eyes. Link turned towards her and smiled sincerely. "Hi… Zelda."

* * *

**A/N: I personally enjoyed this chapter a lot. Sorry in advanced for those who enjoy action over fluffyness but there will be more of that later on, trust me. Anyway, thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I believe it was by far the best chapter yet, but hopefully it'll get better. Don't forget to keep reviewing; it truly helps me get motivated to keep on writing. Till next time!**


	11. A Night of Memories

**Chapter 11: A Night of Memories**

* * *

Zelda could not believe the scene before her. Link had finally awoken from his coma and on top of that he was actually smiling at her. She felt silly standing in the doorway wiping the tears of joy off her face, but she couldn't control herself. Before Link could say a word she automatically sprinted towards him embracing the boy with all the strength she could muster. She took that moment to simply lay in his arms taking in his scent as if it was a drug she has become addicted to. Link's eyes widened in surprise but he returned the hug with much vigor.

"Oh Link, I'm glad you're alright," Zelda murmured as she tightened the hug.

"Sorry to have worried you so much," Link said in a very low whisper.

Zelda suddenly opened her eyes and leaned back to stare at his face. "…sorry? Did you say sorry?"

The young boy frowned and looked to his sides as if he was missing something. "Yes… I'm sorry for making you worry." He stopped and pondered for a moment while Zelda retained her 'shocked' expression. "To be honest… Zelda," he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I've been lost in my own ambition… my own selfishness… I really don't know… where my mind has been these past years… its peculiar how it took a literal stab in the heart to make me realize," he let out a small chuckle but ended up coughing slightly.

Zelda sat next to him and patted his back softly. "Are you ok?"

"I guess I haven't recovered completely… I can barely move."

The girl could not stop looking at the once cold and distant mercenary with total amazement. _"He has changed… so much. Is this the result of the coma? No, it's just like the Elder said. This is his true way of being."_

"Is something wrong Zelda?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No," she finished wiping the tears of her pale face and smiled, "I'm fine now."

Link smiled back and turned to stare at Kiro who slept peacefully on his lap. "How long have I been out?" he asked while he petted the black cat.

"Almost a month," Zelda replied.

"I guess I can understand why you were so worried." An apple sitting on top of the small nightstand to the bed caught his attention and he slowly reached for it, noticing how weak he really was. "Is this for me?"

Zelda looked at the apple and nodded. "A lady friend of mine sent it for you."

The young teen took the apple with both hands and stared at it intently. "I guess I'm not that hated anymore."

"Link," Zelda began, "you saved the town from becoming puppets for Midgar. He was going to destroy this island for the sake of returning to the 'land of our fathers.' The people are more than grateful."

"_Puppets… that word keeps following me around." _

"It's hard to believe everyone's opinion of me has changed just because I killed one guy. After all, I tried to assassinate the Elder," he frowned becoming lost in his own thoughts.

Zelda shook her head softly. "No one really understood your way of being. It's only natural they would shun you out in the beginning, but they now see you for who you really are. Give them the chance to know you like I do."

Link looked up at Zelda with his golden eyes causing her to blush slightly. "Zelda, you might know how I am now but you don't know anything about my past."

The girl shifted herself in order to sit in front of him. "That is why I want to know. I want to know more about you. Can you please share your past with me?"

"My past… is something I've never told anyone..." he took a moment to analyze his thoughts, "I grew up in a land called Hyrule, in the poor suburban side of a large city near Hyrule castle."

"Castle?" Zelda asked.

"It's," Link stared at the ceiling as he looked for the words to describe it, "It's a large building the size of the whole island town made out of stone. The king of Hyrule lives there with all the knights and servants."

Zelda cocked her head to the side. "King?"

The mercenary exhaled as he scratched his head. "A king is the one in charge of everything."

"Like the Elder?"

"Exactly… except with much more power and wealth."

"Why would they need that?

"Because where I come from, that's what makes the world go round."

"That… makes no sense."

"It's not supposed to… don't pay any attention to that."

"Ok."

"Anyway," Link continued, "I lived with my parents in a small run down house. I was around seven at that time. My father worked as a blacksmith, but times were bad and it was hard for him to raise a family. My mother tried her best to keep our spirits up but even I knew the crisis we were going through. Then one day…"

* * *

"Mother… when is father coming home? It's really late." Link asked as his mother as he sat in an old wooden table.

Link's mother stood across from him burning up a small kettle. "He should be home soon. Then we can all eat dinner."

A sudden blast from the front door of the house caught Link and his mother by surprise. A tall rugged man holding a rusty knife eyed the two of them with a look of pure malice. Link quickly rushed to his mother's side who instinctively placed him behind her.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing barging in like that?" she protested.

"A feisty one! I just hit the lottery," the man smirked, "pardon me, but with this economic crisis and the royal family doing nothing about it a man tends to get… needy."

"Bandit," Link's mother hissed under her breath. She turned towards Link, "Go to your room and hide under the bed, go!"

"But mother…" the boy tugged on her mother's sleeve not wanting to part ways.

Before his mother could protest the man quickly grabbed her by her long autumn hair and dragged her outside the house. "You better do as your mommy tells you to little boy," he laughed.

"Mom," Link rushed towards the man but ended up being knocked back by the attacker's superior strength.

"Link! Please… just let him go!" his mother begged as the tears cascaded down her face.

"I want nothing to do with that brat. I just want some fun and some money as well. Either one will suffice!" he tightened his grip on her causing her to whine in pain.

"I will not let you!" she barked as she struggled under his might.

"If you're not going to cooperate then I can find other ways to motivate you," his evil gaze landed on Link as he struggled to stand up from the blow he was dealt.

"No! Leave him be!"

The man released his hold on Link's mother and slowly made his way towards him. Link noticed the man but was too petrified to do anything about it. Suddenly his mother jumped on the man's back trying to hold him off.

"Link, run away! Go!" she shouted as she desperately tried to hold on.

The little boy took two steps back but was too shocked to process anything at the moment. At that time the bandit gained his momentum and knocked Link's mother back against the ground. He turned towards her and grunted in frustration.

"You wench! No one disrespects me that way!" he stormed over her holding his rusty knife in his rugged hand ready for the kill.

Link could only watch in horror as the knife flew through the air impaling his mother on her chest.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

Zelda covered her mouth with her hands as the story slowly came to an end. She could feel the tears forming in the back of her eyes but she tried to hide them for Link's sake. The young mercenary stared down at the bed sheets, his mind still lost in those horrible memories.

"I then ran… as fast as I could. I'd never run so much or so fast in my life before," Link whispered.

"What about your father?" Zelda asked uncertain if it was the correct thing to say at the moment.

Link looked to the side and exhaled. "He was killed that very same night… in a bar fight. He was nothing more than a drunk savage."

"Link… I'm sorry," Zelda sniffled unable to hold back the tears.

"I spent the rest of my days scavenging the streets for food and shelter… as an orphan. I quickly became accustomed to life as a street rat, living alone and stealing anything I could get my hands on. Then one day I met him…"

* * *

A young Link stood on the roof of a rundown building overlooking the busy market. He wore an old dark green long sleeve sweater and khaki colored shorts with a pair of old boots. He adjusted his torn scarf as he scanned the scenery looking for anything he thought worthy of being stolen. His golden orbs landed on a young boy walking around who seemed around his age with brilliant red hair wearing what seemed to him like the clothes of a noble.

"Bingo," he whispered as he began leaping through the rooftops.

"Master Infiero, it isn't wise to be walking around in public like this," a middle aged man spoke nervously as he followed the young boy through the busy streets.

"Nonsense, one cannot learn of one's country by just reading books. It's my responsibility as a noble to experience the current status of my homeland and by the look of things, it doesn't seem like the current king is doing a proper job of maintaining his country well," the young noble commented as he stared at the poor peasants wandering the dirty streets.

"Please your highness, you mustn't speak ill of the king."

Young Vincent ignored his caretaker's words and walked towards a small fruit stand. The man in charge quickly noticed the young boy and gasped. "A noble! Wh-what can I do for you sir?!"

"May I have an apple please?" Vincent asked the man as he stared at the shiny red fruits.

"Certainly! It's five rupees," the man said as he picked the best looking apple from the batch.

The red haired noble nodded slowly and took out a small bag full of rupees from his fancy cloak. A sudden shadow rushed from the dark alleyways and bumped into Vincent taking his money in the process.

"Got it!" Link smirked as he swiped the rupees, "Thanks!"

"Master Infiero are you all right?!" his caretaker asked as he helped the boy up.

"That was… unnecessary, but a street rat is just a street rat," Vincent remarked as he dusted himself off.

Link overheard his words and quickly spun around. "What did you say?!"

"Did I hurt your pride?" Vincent asked in his normal uncaring tone.

"Watch what you say you little punk!" Link spat back, his blood boiling.

"Why you little…" Vincent's caretaker began but was cut off by the noble.

"Don't waste my time. You have the money, just crawl back to where you came from."

"That's it!" Link tossed the bag aside and rushed towards the noble with full force.

He stretched his arm forward in an attempt to punch Vincent, but the young noble predicted his move and grabbed his hand using his momentum to fling Link over him making land roughly on the ground.

"Tsk, pathetic," Vincent huffed, "People who steal from others have no sense of pride or dignity. You are nothing more than a brainless bandit."

That last word made Link remember the horrible night his mother was murdered. His face turned red out of sorrow and hatred as he stared at his opponent.

"Stop this nonsense and start making something of yourself," Vincent concluded before walking off with his caretaker by his side.

Link stood up and wiped the dirt off his face. "Who are you?!"

The young noble stopped and looked over his shoulder. "My name is Vincent Infiero."

"_Vincent…" _

_

* * *

_

"He was your employer right?" Zelda interrupted.

Link stared at the darkening sky for a moment before answering. "Yes. After that fateful meeting I packed up everything I had and left the city. I wandered around aimlessly with his words echoing in my head constantly. I eventually took up the sword and found that I had a knack for it. I kept training in different places with different people sharpening my skills. My primary objective was to become a soldier in the Hylian army, but that idea soon changed."

"You decided to become a mercenary," Zelda concluded.

"Yes," Link nodded, "see, the soldiers were corrupted. They would always murder the innocent and protect the guilty. That is why… no one did anything when my mother was killed. The mercenaries, although most of them were in it for the money, you could sense their true desire to help the people. Times were bad and the country would ban together against the oppressors, the nobles and the Royal family."

"So whatever happened with Vincent?" the blonde girl asked, seemingly drawn in by his story.

"Our paths crossed again eventually. We mercenaries usually hung about in an old tavern in the city. People with jobs would come in and hire whoever they thought fit to do it. I've had my share of jobs but nothing too serious; after all, I was only 15 at the time. That soon changed however…"

* * *

Link sat in the corner of the old rundown tavern quietly sipping his drink while eyeing most of the mercenaries discussing job offers with potential customers. He wore a large brown cloak that covered his body and a long black headband that reached his shoulders. He carried a long iron sword neatly placed against the wall next to him. He sighed as he finished his drink and noticed another mercenary a little older then he was approach him.

"No jobs today Link?" the guy asked as he sat across the young teen.

Link shook his head in response. "No one likes to hire a 15 year old with the way things are going."

The mercenary laughed. "I hear you man, it's tough."

The atmosphere of the tavern soon changed however when Vincent Infiero suddenly appeared on the doorway catching everyone's attention including Link's.

"A noble? What's he doing here?" a man mumbled.

"You think he's lost?" another added.

"I need a mercenary for a special job," he said casually, "I'm willing to pay a thousand rupees up front."

The whole band of mercenaries automatically surrounded the young noble except Link and the teen who was speaking to him.

"You're not gonna try?" the teen asked.

"Like I said before, there's no point," Link said as he rested his hands behind his head and laid back against the chair. _"So it's him again… who would've thought I'd see him again."_

Vincent ignored the horde that surrounded him, each of them bragging about their superior strength or variety of weapons. His gaze landed on the familiar face in the corner and a smile crossed his lips. He kindly turned down every single offer and made his way towards Link.

Link's friend nudged him gently and pointed at Vincent. "I think today is your lucky day friend," he smirked before walking off leaving Link alone with the red haired noble.

"This really isn't what I meant by saying 'make something of yourself' but I guess I really didn't specify so I'm at fault," Vincent said as he took a seat in front of Link.

"The noble from the marketplace… it's been years. I'm surprise you remember," Link replied in a low tone.

Vincent adjusted his red and black noble cloak and smiled. "I guess I should apologize for my ignorance."

"Heh," Link scoffed. _"Ignorance? If only he knew how deep his words haunted me."_

"There is a job I need done and I believe you are the best choice."

The young mercenary raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What makes you think I have what it takes?"

Vincent smirked. "A man is made up of his courage, wisdom, power, and spirit. Our previous encounter revealed to me that you are one who possesses all these characteristics."

Link really had no idea what the noble was going on about but decided to play along. "What does this job consist of?"

Vincent smiled and outstretched his hand. "First things first, I would like to properly introduce myself. My name is Vincent Infiero Ze Fieran."

The mercenary stared at him rather awkwardly but shook his hand. "Um… Link… just Link."

* * *

Link and the young noble named Vincent traveled half a day on horseback through the plains of Hyrule field. The young redhead explained the contents of the job as they trotted towards a small ranch in the distance.

"There is a group of bandits that are plotting on raiding the ranch of a good friend of mine. His name is Talon, owner of Lon Lon ranch. He is the one who delivers milk to the castle and our homes as well. I have reason to believe they will strike tonight at midnight and you will intercept them."

Link interrupted the young noble before he could continue. "First off, if you're a noble, aren't you supposed to be locked up in your own little mansion?"

"Yes, I am supposed to," Vincent answered casually.

"Ok then," Link brushed it off. "Second, how would you know about this raid?"

"I have my ways," the noble answered flatly.

Link rolled his eyes and continued with the small interrogation. "Third, how many are we talking about?"

"About five, if my sources don't fail me."

"I see," Link looked down at the ground in thought as the two trotted about.

Vincent noticed his worried expression and laughed. "Don't worry; I know a way you can take them all out without any problems."

The young mercenary looked at him with uncertainty but decided to go along with it.

* * *

The pair reached the ranch by sunset. The noble was quickly greeted by the ranch owner Talon and his daughter Malon. Link walked up quietly behind as Vincent shook hands with the man.

"It's been awhile Mr. Infiero. So good to see ya lad," Talon laughed as he shook Vincent's small hand with his rough one.

"Please, call me Vincent, and it's good to see you as well sir," he turned towards the shy farm girl and smiled. "Miss Malon," he took her petit hand and kissed it gently causing the girl to blush slightly, "so lovely too see your bright face once more."

"Hi… Vincent," Malon greeted rather awkwardly.

"Is this the one you're referring to?" Talon asked as he scanned Link from top to bottom. "Don't seem like much of a fighter to me."

Link flinched at his remark and held the desire to drive his sword up the man's mouth.

"This is Link. Trust me he is more than meets the eye," Vincent covered while smirking at the mercenary.

"Vincent… I know you warned us before, but are you sure these bandits will appear?" Malon asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"I assure you Miss Malon, this raid is imminent. Their objective is to steal your livestock for their own gains. After all, Lon Lon Ranch is famous for its supply of milk among other products," Vincent stated.

"I can't disagree with that logic," Talon laughed, "but why didn't you bring any soldiers with you? Surely it would be easier," he turned towards Link, "no offense lad."

"I bet," the young blond muttered under his breath.

"That won't be necessary," the noble waved it off. "Now, I will need you both to remain inside the house at all cost."

Talon and Malon quickly nodded in response.

"Good, let's begin preparations."

* * *

Night soon crept in on the small farm. Talon and Malon stood quietly inside the two story house while to two teens ran around the ranch preparing everything for the attack that was sure to come.

"I think we are ready," Vincent commented as he looked at the large corral surrounded with lit torches and filled with all of Lon Lon Ranch's prized horses.

"Care to explain why we are going to leave the horses inside the corral with the torches lit? They're practically ready for the bandits to take them," Link spat while pointing at the large pen.

The noble ignored Link's question and looked up at a nearby tree. "Perfect, I can see everything perfectly from here," he turned towards the mercenary and handed him a small pendant. "Here, this is a small gossip stone. I'll use this to communicate with you. It's about time so go and hide inside the corral with the horses and wait for my instructions."

Before Link could reply, Vincent climbed up the large tree and disappeared through the branches. His voice suddenly rang in Link's mind causing the mercenary to jump slightly. _"Link, can you hear me?"_

"_What the hell is this?"_ Link thought.

"_It's the gossip stone, now go hide, its time!"_

Link sighed and ran towards the corral hiding behind a hay stack. "This better be worth it."

* * *

A couple of minutes passed and nothing had happened. Link was starting to have his doubts about the alleged raid when Vincent's voice suddenly made him jump again.

"_Show time!" _

The young mercenary looked over towards the back of the ranch and noticed a couple of shadows jumping over the outer fences into the estate. "So he wasn't lying," he mumbled.

"What do we have here?! The ranch owner left us the whole livestock smack dab in the middle of the corral, ripe for the pickings," one of the bandits laughed.

"Be quiet you moron!" another bandit hissed.

"Let's get this over with," the tallest one barked.

Link noticed they all wore completely black and had their faces covered up with black masks. _"Convenient,"_ he thought.

The men entered the corral and began tying the horses together one by one. Link kept hidden under the hay stack unsure of what he should do at the moment. Vincent suddenly chimed in. _"Ok, now here's what we are going to do. I will turn off all of the torches at the same time. They should be disoriented for a while. Seize that moment to knock out at least two of the bandits." _

"_Just how in the world are you going to turn off…"_ he was cut off by a strong gust of wind appearing out of nowhere that completely blew off the torches leaving the ranch in complete darkness. _"How the hell…" _

"_Now! Before their rods get used to the dark!" _

Link automatically leaped from behind the haystack and charged at the unsuspecting men.

"What the hell just happened!" one of the bandits shouted.

"I can't see a thing!"

The mercenary neared the two closest bandits and struck them with the back of his sword instantly knocking them out.

"What was that?!" the tall bandit asked.

"There is someone here!" another yelled.

"_Quick, I need you to cause a stampede! Smack the horses, get them riled up and make sure you sit on top of one,"_ Vincent barked.

"Ok," Link rushed through the horses slapping each one as hard as he could, making sure they began to run around frantically. The horses whined in annoyance and began thrashing around the corral. He spotted a black stallion and quickly jumped on top of it catching the bandit's attention.

"It's a kid!"

"Get him!"

They began running towards him, but got swept up in the wave of stampeding horses. Two of them managed to evade the animals, but the smallest one got trampled in the process.

"Dammit, it was a trap!" the tall bandit cursed.

"Wait up," the other remaining bandit took out a large rope. "I got this."

He swung the rope above himself and threw it towards Link as he passed through. The rope succeeded in trapping Link causing him to fall off the horse.

"Damn," the young mercenary cursed as he tried to get the rope off himself.

The bandit smiled victoriously as he winded the rope back. He walked slowly towards Link with an evil grin on his face. "Thought you could outwit us kid?"

"_Dammit,"_ Link thought in frustration as he struggled with the rope.

"_Link,"_ Vincent called out, "_can you move your hands?"_

"_Slightly,"_ the mercenary replied.

"_Grab a rock and see if you can hit that cucoo that's fluttering near you." _

Link looked up and noticed a small lone cucoo running around frantically because of the stampede. He used his force to grab a small stone and tossed it with all his might at the bird. The rock succeeded in hitting the cucoo causing to cry out loud.

"_Now duck!"_ Vincent ordered.

Link did as he said as he watched a cloud of cucoos appear out of nowhere in some kind of angry frenzy. The bandit stared in horror as the cucoos began piling up on top of him pecking with unstoppable vigor.

"Ahhhh! Get these things off me!" the man shouted as he ran around the pen with the horde of birds after him.

Link stood up and smiled triumphantly. "Awesome, we did it!"

"You are one stupid boy," he heard the last remaining bandit hiss.

He turned around to find the last of the thieves holding Malon in front of him with one arm while the other held a knife pressed against her neck. Talon laid on the ground behind the attacker unconscious. Link growled in frustration.

"Now toss your sword aside and drop on the ground, do it!" the man commanded.

"Don't listen to him Link! Protect the animals!" Malon shouted causing he bandit to tighten his iron grip.

"_Dammit, what can I do?"_ Link thought.

The bandit opened his mouth to speak once more but Vincent appeared in the nick of time and knocked the guy out from behind with his bare hands. "That's enough out of you."

"Vincent!" Link smiled in relief.

"Good job Link, I knew you could do it," he praised while helping Malon up, "are you ok Miss Malon."

"Ye-Yes… thank you," she mumbled.

Link made his way towards Talon and helped the ranch owner sit up. "Wha-what happened?"

"You were knocked out sir, everything is ok now though," Link replied proudly.

"Well I'll be…" Talon gasped as he noticed the five bandits scattered around the ranch. Luckily the animals had quieted down by now.

"You're not a bad tactician Infiero," Link smirked.

Vincent grinned back, "How about we become partners from now on? Help rebuild this country one job at a time. What do you say?" he outstretched his hands towards the mercenary.

Link smiled and took his hand. "Let's do it!"

* * *

"After that moment whatever hostility I held for him vanished and was replaced by respect. He wasn't like the other stuck up nobles who did nothing but sulk in their own dirty wealth. Vincent cared for the well being of the country and worked hard to make sure the people had a better standard of living. Naturally I partnered up with him and together we tackled many different jobs. Of course, he would be the tactician and I would be the fighter, a perfect duo, though I always knew Vincent was a good fighter and I found myself wondering why he never showed his physical strength. One thing was certain though, we were unstoppable and we slowly gained a reputation the following years."

Zelda stared at the teen in utter shock and amazement imagining the different types of adventures they surely must have had. She had to admit though; it was hard seeing Link working with anyone but himself, after all, he was a loner the whole time she's known him. But it felt nice to see him opening up to her for the first time. She couldn't help but feel all fuzzy inside.

"That's some story Link," she breathed. "Whatever happened between you two?"

Link's face turned sour and he sighed before taking his time looking out the window once more. "He changed. After his father passed away Vincent turned into a completely different person, colder, more power hungry. The assignments he had for me began to take a turn for the worst when he began targeting people for assassination for whatever crime they committed. He eventually began accusing nobles of his own status and I was sent to kill them. He was my friend, they only person I trusted so I began to do these assignments without question, but I was blinded by my loyalty to him. I couldn't see that I had become a murdering machine, a lapdog, a puppet. It wasn't long before I found out his true goal. He wished to kill off every single noble so that he would have a shot at the crown seeing as the king had no successors. He betrayed me when he no longer needed me and sent for my head. I barely managed to escape with my life and swore revenge by any means necessary. That's what led me here. I was so determined to get power because I felt responsible for so many pointless slaughters and so many families suffering. I can still see them Zelda… the innocents I carelessly killed for a false friendship."

His voice cracked and for the first time in her life, Zelda saw Link in a vulnerable position. Tears fell from his face, the strong, cold, uncaring mercenary was crying, repenting for all the sins he had committed. Years of guilt had finally exploded from within himself and Zelda was the witness. She instinctively reached for his face and held it with both hands.

"Link…" she spoke with the same tone a mother addresses her sickly child, "no event happens for no reason. You are a wonderful person who never had the chance to experience love the way it was meant to be shown. You longed for that warmth and acceptance and it blindly led for you to commit mistakes. It was the goddesses who brought you here for a reason, they brought you to me, and I swear Link, you will never have to face this by yourself alone, never again. Share your burden with me. Allow me to carry some of that guilt with you. So let it out, Link, let it all out, I'm here for you."

"Zelda…" Link stared at Zelda's deep sapphire eyes with a look of pain and suddenly broke down crying against her chest. "ZELDA!" he sobbed.

The young girl closed her eyes and held him close allowing years of guilt and regret to pour out.

"_Oh Link…" _

The night of memories slowly came to an end and gave light to a new chapter in the young mercenary's life.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this chapter could've come sooner XD Anyways, I thought it was about time Link's past was revealed. And it was ALSO time these two got a moment together. Anyways, leave the feedback, it's really appreciated. Till next time! R & R PPL!!!!!**


	12. Link's Little Adventure

**Chapter 12: Link's little adventure**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passes since Link's awakening. The night he shared his painful past with Zelda had allowed for their relationship to grow a certain level. Zelda now knew more about him and learned to deal with his way of being while the mercenary took small steps to adapt to his new personality. He took the extra weeks to remain in bed, slowly recovering from the coma, but it had left him weak. Fortunately he began walking the first week, and regained his stamina by the second week. On the downside, his strength had diminished to the point where he wasn't sure he could fight like before. Zelda began working once more in the Shark's Cove now that Link was well enough to take care of himself. She would arrive home in the evening, cook for Link and herself, and the two would spend hours talking about past experiences or silly anecdotes unaware of the bond that was forming between them.

One early morning Zelda stood in her kitchen preparing the daily breakfast when she noticed the young mercenary was nowhere to be found. "Link?" she called out, no response. She found it odd and decided to investigate by going up the stairs towards her room.

"One, two, one, two," Link huffed as he laid on the floor doing his daily pushups.

"Link?" Zelda called quietly as she entered the room catching the teen for the second time, shirtless, and sweating. "Work…ing… out?" she asked rather awkwardly as he faced flushed.

Link noticed her come in and quickly stood up. "Morning Zelda," he smiled as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I think I'm regaining my strength back but if I stay here cooped up all day I might just lose it."

"You're not the only one…" she mumbled as she stared at his toned chest, her face as red as a beet.

"Zelda?" he leaned forward trying to catch her attention.

"Oh!" she giggled nervously, "got spaced out there…"

"Um, ok," he nodded skeptically. "Anyways, you going to work now?"

"Yes, I left you some food on the kitchen," she answered quickly before turning towards the door. She stopped and turned back, "why not take a walk towards the town? Everyone is always asking about you. Don't you think it's time you showed your face?"

Link frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe later on tonight."

Zelda pouted slightly and shrugged before leaving the room.

"_I guess I should go…"_ Link thought as he resumed his workout session.

* * *

Zelda reached the tavern by midday and took a deep breath. "Back to work!" she mumbled to herself. Opening the door, she came face to face with the Ruby whose face lit up the moment she saw Zelda walk through the door.

"WELCOME BACK ZELDA!" the red head squealed as she hugged the embarrassed blonde.

By now, the entire tavern was aware of Zelda's entrance. Some of them paid no mind while others who had a little more to drink raised their drinks in the air and shouted "HEY!" followed by "CHEERS!" and concluded with emptying their drinks into their mouths as if it was the last drink they would ever had.

Zelda sighed and greeted her back. "Hi Ruby. Long time."

"I KNOWWW," the small girl began jumping up and down like a hysterical puppy. "You gotta tell me what happened? How's… Link, right? Is he better? You two still lovers? Is he available?"

The blonde glared at the girl and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Coral who intervened. "Easy there girl," she said while pulling Ruby back by the collar of her uniform. She looked up at Zelda and smiled. "Welcome back. Ms. Crystalis is waiting for you in the back.

Zelda nodded. "Thank you Coral," she said before making her way towards the back.

"You better answer my questions, you hear?!" Ruby shouted but her words unfortunately fell on deaf ears.

* * *

"Ms. Crystalis?" Zelda asked as she poked her head through the door of the small room in the back of the tavern like a little girl who knew was going to get a scolding.

The tavern's owner sat on a small desk going through a mess of papers. The room was small with pictures hung all over the walls, some of them including Zelda when she first began working there.

"Ms. Crystalis?" she asked again as she took two steps forward.

"Damn bills," the large woman mumbled. She looked up and noticed Zelda standing in front of her. "Zelda dear, good to have you back."

The young blonde smiled. "Good to be back."

"How is Link?" she asked, a question that Zelda did not expect.

"He's better now, but it's like he wants to isolate himself from the rest of the town… he still feels guilty about what happened."

Crystalis nodded in understanding. "It's normal… just give him some time, he'll come around. You just make sure to stay with him no matter what… and also focus on your job… of course."

Zelda smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Link arrived at the town's entrance. He wore a long sleeve dark green jacket with a white undershirt and black pants that Zelda had bought for him. She used to say that green suited him for some reason and he didn't complain. A cool autumn breeze caressed his skin making him adjust the collar of his shirt for comfort. With a deep breath the teen walked on towards the crowded town, unsure of the kind of welcome he would receive.

He walked along the stone covered streets with his hands tucked inside his jacket's pockets half hoping no one would notice him. His wish had been denied however as a few of the townsfolk noticed the young teenager walking awkwardly through the side of buildings trying hard not to get noticed. His plan had backfired.

An elderly man approached him with a warm smile. "Link my boy, how are ye doing lad?" he asked while softly pounding the young mercenary's shoulder.

"Um… fine sir." Link said while trying to come up with a convincing smile.

Just when he thought it couldn't have gotten more awkward more people began surrounding him. A group of middle aged women mumbled among themselves while "discreetly" pointing at him. Others simply commented on how glad they were that he was ok and how sorry they were for the trouble they had caused. Even the children tugged at his sleeves so that he could play ball with them. Link wasn't much of a people person so he tried to smile and struggle his way through the crowd with little success.

"Oy, if it isn't Link!" the Elder spoke through the crowd earning the much needed silence.

The young mercenary wasn't very fond of the old man, since he did try to kill him at first, but nevertheless he was happy to see a semi familiar face other than Zelda. Without missing a beat Link rushed to the Elder's side, happy to be out of group of eager people.

"Why is it that whenever I'm surrounded by people you seem to pop out of nowhere?" Link commented as he tried to regain his breath.

The Elder chuckled and rubbed his white beard. "It's my job to know what the fuss is about. I 'am the Elder after all."

Link sighed and looked back at the crowd which was slowly starting to dissipate. Some continued on their daily routines, others stayed behind and kept chattering, but they all gave Link warm smiles which gave him a sort of tingly feeling.

"It's good to feel loved, is it not?" the Elder asked, almost as if he could read Link's mind.

"It's… nice," the mercenary responded uncertain whether or not that was the correct word to use.

The Elder turned towards the teen and smiled. "Why don't you join me for some tea? I'd love to hear all about your ordeals with Zelda." He laughed all knowingly and that made Link rather uncomfortable, and the fact that it made him uncomfortable made himannoyed as well. To think a couple of months ago it was Link who made the Elder uncomfortable or better yet, fearful. Nevertheless, he agreed.

* * *

"So have you recovered well?" the Elder asked while sipping a bit of his tea.

The two sat on a small table in a wooden balcony of the Elder's house that overlooked the entire town. It felt good to be able to relax and enjoy the scenery without having to worry about missions or killing, Link had to admit. He took his time gazing the view and allowing the ocean breeze to overtake him. The Elder couldn't help but feel amused at the young teen's expression and paid no mind when he completely ignored his question.

Link noticed the old man staring at him. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you had recovered well," the Elder repeated.

"Oh," Link smiled sheepishly. "I feel better now, but I'm not as strong as before."

The old man nodded. "It's what happens when one is in bed as long as you have."

The young mercenary nodded as well and took a sip of his tea before looking back towards the horizon. "So…" he hesitated. "How is…"

"Darien?"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"He is better now. He might leave the hospital soon if he keeps recovering as fast as he's doing. He is a very determined person," the Elder said.

"Does he still…"

"Yes, he still wants to kill you," the man finished with an amused grin.

Link lowered his head and frowned. "I see."

"Don't feel bad Link. Darien might seem like the kind of person who holds grudges but he has a pure heart just like you. Deep down he understands that what you did was necessary and I'm certain he's taken a liking to you."

Link raised an eyebrow. "I can hardly see who someone can take a liking to a person who stabbed him."

"Just have faith," the Elder smiled with a wink.

The teen shrugged and took another sip of his tea.

The Elder then took it upon himself to change the topic. "So are you and Miss Harkinian lovers yet?"

The questioned took Link off guard and made him spew some of his tea on the table top. "What are you talking about?!" he choked.

The Elder grinned mischeviously. "Do you truly wish to play dumb with me Link?"

The teen blushed. "I… it's… complicated."

"What makes it complicated?" the Elder questioned.

"This is something I know nothing about… besides, Zelda deserves someone better than some lowly mercenary," Link mumbled sadly.

The old man played with his beard and smiled. "I'm not supposed to take sides…"

"Sides?"

"But I'll offer you some advice. There is an upcoming event called the Harvest Festival. It is celebrated every autumn as a sort of thank you to the Goddesses for blessing us with good harvest year after year. There is music, games, and fun. Miss Harkinian has always enjoyed the festival, but every year I see her alone without anyone to accompany her. Why not ask her to go with you? I'm sure she'd be delighted."

Link pondered the thought for a second. "Harvest… Festival…" his face lit up with determination. "I'll do it! I'll ask her to go with me!"

The Elder smiled as well. "Good luck to you Link."

"Thank you… Elder."

"You're welcome Link."

"It's just," Link shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Zelda isn't like anyone I've met. I've never thought such a kind person existed in this world. Just being with her is… intoxicating… as if the whole atmosphere will adjust to the way she feels at the moment. It's strange…"

The Elder rubbed his beard and stood up. He walked towards the edge of the balcony and motioned Link to join him. The teen quickly stood as well and joined the old man in looking at the ocean in the distance.

"Zelda is an extraordinary girl… and not in the way you think," the Elder began.

Link looked at the man with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

"Her mother and father were amazing individuals. They were always eager to help around the town and they made sure things were always peaceful. Her father was the commander of the Guard Squadron back in the day. It was him who taught Darien and eventually led him to take leadership. A wonderful soldier who always looked after the people's interest, the town adored him. And her mother, she was a very beautiful woman, much like Zelda. I would often see her in the clinic nursing the sick or down by the market helping the people in their everyday lives. Her best friend was Minerva Crystalis, owner of the Shark's Cove."

"That's where Zelda works," Link remembered.

The Elder nodded. "Minerva and Zelda's mother were really close. She decided to look after Zelda once her parents passed away."

"How did her parents die?" Link asked soberly as he stared into the ocean.

"It was a stormy night when Zelda's father heard news that a fisherman was caught out at sea near the barrier that divides this island and the outside world. Without thinking it twice he set off on a small fishing raft to search for the man. Darien, Minerva, Zelda's mother, who had heard of his ordeal too late, and myself waited near the docks for countless hours for his safe return. Eventually the lost fisherman appeared on her father's raft and we quickly helped him ashore. When we asked where Zelda's father was the man responded that he was floating on a piece of wood when he suddenly spotted the raft, but there was no one in it. When Zelda's mother heard the fisherman's story she quickly cast off on a fishing boat before we could stop her. She was determined to find her husband. We yelled at her to come back, but it fell on deaf ears. Her last words to us were "Please keep Zelda safe." When never found them after that."

Link stared at the man in disbelief at the story. The pain Zelda must have gone through much like himself. The images of the night when her mother was murdered filled his head and he shuddered in anger at the thought. "What… happened to Zelda?"

"I then raised Zelda by myself for the following years until she decided to move back to her parent's house. The first years were hard on the girl. She was only five when she lost her parents and that caused her serious damage. She fell on an incontrollable depression and became very ill. All of us did our part to make her feel loved and luckily she healed and learned to cope. She became just like her mother, always helping out whenever she could. The people couldn't help but adore her as well."

Link leaned on the wooden railing of the balcony and sighed. He had no idea of the past she had and felt twice as guilty for acting so rotten towards her. He began to doubt whether or not he should even try to be with her. She deserved better in Link's eyes. "Zelda…" he mumbled.

"Do not feel bad for her Link. She is a very strong person, stronger than one might think. All she needs is someone who will give her the love she deserves."

Link sighed. "The love she deserves…"

* * *

It was already sunset when Link left the Elder's house. He waved at the old man who smiled back from the top of his balcony. It was nice Link had to admit, being able to talk to someone other than Zelda, just being himself. And he learned about Zelda's past, one he could relate to. The Elder's words echoed on his mind 'the love she deserves.' He doubted whether or not he was the right person for that, but decided to wait it out and see where things would take him. The teen sprinted across the town towards the Shark's Cove with a lit up face and bright determination.

* * *

"That's enough for today Zelda," Ms. Crystalis said as she walked pass the girl who stood in the kitchen washing some dishes. "You can go home now."

Zelda finished her chore, wiped her hands and went over to front door. She looked back at her two co workers. "I'll be going then."

"See you tomorrow," Ruby said without looking at her. She stared at the dusty floor while holding a broom. She held the kind of look that said 'I don't wanna clean' much like a little kid faced with the task of cleaning his messy room.

"Be careful on your way back," Coral added while carrying a mountain of clean plates towards the back.

Zelda nodded and left.

As soon as she closed the tavern door's behind her she found herself face to face with the young Guard Squadron lieutenant. She jerked back in shock. "Kain! You startled me!"

The raven haired teen chuckled. "Sorry Zel."

"What are you doing here? How's your leg?" she took her time to glance at him. He wore his normal soldier uniform and his leg seemed fine enough.

"My leg healed up pretty quickly thanks to the doctor's medicine. I'm about to start active duty soon patrolling the town and I decided to see you. After all, I haven't seen you since Link woke up," he ran his hand through his hair. "How are things?"

Zelda blushed slightly at the thought of him coming to see her. It didn't seem like a big deal, it wasn't supposed to be a big deal, but for some reason it was to her. "Oh," she said rather awkwardly. "Thanks," she smiled.

Kain stared at her as if waiting for her to say more. She noticed this and stuttered. "Um, things have been well. Link is better now and I've begun to work again."

"That's good. I guess that means I'll see more of you again," he said sincerely.

Zelda said nothing but nodded quickly.

The young teen looked away for a moment as if thinking about something. "Hey, Zel…?"

"Yes?"

"The Harvest Festival… I mean… remember what we agreed? If Link was awake…"

The memories of that day came flooding back to Zelda's mind; the tea, the proposal… the kiss they almost shared. Her face became red and she quickly looked down at the ground hoping he wouldn't notice. "I remember…" she mumbled.

"So," Kain couldn't hide the fact that he was nervous as well. He had it all planned so smoothly in his mind. He would see her, he would ask her to go the festival with him, she would smile and say yes, and he would smile back and nod. Nothing ever goes as planned. "Will you go with me?

Zelda was unsure of what to do. A little voice inside her head kept pestering her to say yes, but something else kept her from acting quickly. She had agreed to go with him if Link recovered from his coma, and that was the case so why was she so hesitant? Still, the more she prolonged the answer the more it seemed she was trying to find an excuse not to go, was she? In the end the little voice persevered and she nodded slightly much to Kain's relief.

The young soldier smiled and exhaled deeply. He had been holding his breath since he asked the question and he was beginning to doubt whether or not he would die of suffocation. "I guess I'll see you then?"

Zelda looked up and smiled at him. "Till then."

Kain smiled back and leaned down towards her giving her a small peck on the cheek. "Later," he said and walked off leaving Zelda completely stiffened on the sidewalk.

Across from the couple Link stood. He had ran all the way from the Elder's home towards the Shark's Cove and stopped suddenly to catch his breath when he spotted the pair talking among themselves in front of the tavern. His heart suddenly sank when he saw Kain kiss her on the cheek. Link was a mercenary, he was used to fighting, he was used to getting hurt, but this, this was something he wished no one had to go through. His determination wavered and suddenly he was unsure of himself, he was unsure of his whole reason of being.

The young teenager took a step back, ready to turn around and leave but was stopped by a high pitched squeal that drilled a whole in his ear drums. Zelda turned around as well trying to find the source of the voice and all she saw was a blur of red that made its way towards the lone mercenary in the corner.

"Ruby?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Her gaze then shifted from the small girl towards the grief stricken blonde teen. "Link???"

Ruby had finished her work as well and was on her way outside the tavern to speak to Zelda who stood too shocked to see her coming when she noticed Link standing across the street. Being the over dramatic friendly person she was she couldn't help but squeal in excitement. She had always wanted to meet the famous outsider, she couldn't hide the fact that she even held a bit of a crush for him. Zelda was completely oblivious to this of course.

The small red head rushed to Link's side and gave him a bear crushing hug. The young mercenary couldn't help but wonder how a girl so small could posses such tremendous strength. "Link! I can't believe I finally get to meet you!"

"Um… errr," the teen blushed at the sudden affection but tried ever so desperately to shake her off. "Can you please… get off me?"

The girl giggled and released her death grip. She placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Sorry about that! My name's Ruby by the way!"

"Link," he answered with certain uncertainty.

Zelda suddenly appeared behind Ruby quite unexpectedly with a look that would make disturbed spirits cross into the next life faster than a cheetah on mating season. Link winced involuntarily and edge back a bit.

The short red head turned and smiled. "Zelda, hi!" she said in her normal cheery tone.

The disturbed mercenary didn't know if the girl was seemingly unfazed by Zelda's glare or that she was too dumb to process anything at the moment.

"Ruby," Zelda said uncomfortably calm. "What are you doing?"

The tension reminded Link of the eerie silence that takes place just before a volcano erupts and engulfs everything in a sea of flames.

"Not much, jus chatting with Linky!"

"_Linky?" _both Link and Zelda thought in unison.

"Right… well, it's getting pretty late so Link and I must be getting home," the blonde girl smiled at Link, an act which made him stiffen in fear. "Right Link?"

"Um… yea?" he answered pathetically.

"Oh," Ruby looked at the floor with a hint of disappointment. "That's ok. Link will come by more often right Linky?"

Link looked at Zelda as if asking her whether or not he should respond. Zelda shrugged and so did he. Ruby took it as a yes and squealed in delight. She hugged him once more, much to Zelda's annoyance, and skipped away while she waved goodbye at them, mostly at Link.

Once the red head left, Zelda retained her normal happy attitude. She turned towards Link and smiled. "So, shall we get going?"

The mercenary half smiled and nodded.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you to drop by so suddenly," Zelda said happily as she walked through the forest trail with her hands behind her back.

Link walked beside her with his hand tucked in his jacket pockets. The images of that afternoon, of Kain and her, replayed over and over in his head. "I wish I hadn't," he mumbled ever so softly.

Zelda looked up at him. "Did you say something?"

Link shook his head and smiled.

Zelda couldn't help but smile back. "You know, seeing you smile…" she looked down and blushed slightly. "I can't understand why, but it makes me feel happy, like I have to smile as well."

Link's eyes widened in surprise. For a split second he could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat. Her words lingered in the air and he looked down as well enjoying the warm silence that followed. The happy couple walked slowly through the trees where a couple of the setting sun's rays shone through giving the moment an ethereal feel to it. It was one of the times Link could say with complete honesty that he felt at peace.

They eventually reached the house. Zelda stopped suddenly causing Link to stop as well. He looked back at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The young girl stood with her hands in front of her staring at the setting sun like someone who had witnessed a miracle for the first time. She smiled brightly and ran towards the beach. A confused Link followed slowly.

She stopped near the water's edge and closed her eyes letting the ocean breeze play with her golden hair. "The ocean, the sunset, the wind, we should always take these times and treasure them. They are a gift of the Goddesses. It is love. Love exists in the form of all these things, the sun, the sky, the wind, the sea, you just have to stop and feel them." She turned and smiled warmly at Link much like the first time they met. "Don't you agree?"

Link stood lost for words. He could only stare at the beautiful scene before him. The setting sun shone ever so brightly as it sank into the blue sea and the sky turned into many different shades of pink and orange like something out of a painting. But all he could see was the girl who stood in front of him smiling at him, the girl who took care of him, the girl who was always there for him. It was at this particular moment that he was completely certain, this girl, this beautiful girl that outshined nature itself, was the girl he loved and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so terribly sorry for the extremely late update. I'm still getting used to college life, and the works are horrible. Having to balance studying, working, guitar, the story, social life is a pain, but there is no valid excuse. I hope people still remember this story XD but anyway, I hope to make it up to everyone in the next chapter but till then, enjoy and please review. **


	13. The Night of the Harvest Festival

**Chapter 13: The Night of the Harvest Festival**

* * *

Link had, for the following weeks, tried to ask Zelda to go out with him to the Harvest Festival and every time, by some divine power that wanted to toy with him it seemed, he had failed. Whenever he found the courage to ask, either someone interrupted, mostly Kiro, or some ill wind would cause him to choke on his own words. Link was convinced that someone or something wanted him to suffer. On one particular day, like every other day after that, he attempted to ask the unlucky question, but as fate would have it he tripped on his own feet, fell down the stairs of Zelda's house, and rolled all the way into the kitchen where he crashed against the cabinet making the aftershock unhook a cutting knife that landed dangerously close between his legs. After that day two things fumbled in his mind. One, was the certainty that something was detaining him from achieving his goal and two, why would Zelda keep such a large kitchen knife on the top of a cabinet anyway?

* * *

This was not the case for Kain however. The young soldier was having a fantastic time at work that day. He strolled along the stoned streets of the town under a warm sun with a fellow Guard Squadron buddy keeping him company through his patrol. The busy townspeople scurried all over the center square preparing for the festival. They decorated the town with lights and many different booths that would serve as food stands or mini games for the festivities. One could feel the energy and the happiness in the people; after all, it was a celebration for the Goddesses.

"Why are you in such a chipper mood?" his friend asked noticing the unmistakable grin on the teen's face.

Kain smiled wider. "Tomorrow is the Harvest Festival," he simply said.

The other soldier shrugged. "Yes, that's why everyone is busy working today."

"I'm going with Zelda," he finished with a small excited chuckle.

The soldier's eyes widened. "The girl you've been crushing on since I met you?"

Kain nodded. "That's her!"

His friend looked up at the bright sky and played with his shaggy brown hair. "That's odd, I thought she was involved with the outsider, Link's his name right? Right."

The raven haired teen frowned at the mention of his name. "I… don't plan on losing her."

Just then a cold wind blew past the two soldiers as they walked. It was a prelude of the confrontation that was sure to come.

* * *

"Link, I'm heading to town to help around with the decorations," Zelda shouted as she ran down the stairs into the living room where the young mercenary sat playing with Kiro. "Hey," she said breathlessly as she leaned against the arc that led into the living room. "You want to come along and help out?"

Link looked at her with uncertainty. "I… um, no, you go ahead. I'll just stay here with Kiro."

The girl frowned and lowered her shoulders a bit. "Oh," she mumbled. "Well, that's ok. I'll be back later on tonight."

She turned and rushed through the door. Link quickly stood up and called after her but she was already gone. He sighed and slumped back into the couch.

"_Missed my chance again,"_ he thought in frustration. "I should've have gone with her," he told Kiro expecting the small black cat to respond. Instead it meowed, as expected.

He placed the cat down and lay down on the couch putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and slowly dozed off letting his worries slip away.

* * *

Link stood in a very familiar red room. Bookshelves covered the walls; a large crimson red carpet was placed near a bright fireplace and in front of him stood to object of his revenge, the noble, Vincent Infiero. Link clenched his fist as his anger slowly rose.

"So now you cast a veil over your eyes?" the nobleman spoke without any sign of emotion.

"What are you talking about?! Link spat.

"You are nothing more than a coldblooded killer and yet you pretend to be something you're not for the sake of one girl. Have you not noticed that you now reside in a place where you will never belong?"

Link growled menacingly. "What are you saying?!"

"You will only bring pain and death wherever you go. It's only a matter of time before your killer instincts betray you. Then she will die."

The mercenary snapped and rushed towards the man. "You bastard!" he swung with all his might but his punch never reached the noble. Link turned to find his enemy standing in front of him. He swung again but once again he disappeared before Link's attack could come in contact.

"Keep living your lie," Vincent spoke appearing across the room. "Remember that I haven't forgotten about you."

His words lingered in the air for a moment as the room began to deteriorate around the young mercenary. Darkness consumed everything and he found himself falling down a dark abyss. He felt as if he was losing himself in the process. Images of all the events he had gone through while in the island passed him by and he felt himself reverting back to the inhuman killer he once was. Suddenly a bright light shone from above him and a small hand reached down for him. He extended his hand as well and grasped it. Zelda hovered above him giving him that familiar warm smile that made him forget about everything else.

"Zelda…?"

"I won't let you fall," she spoke in her angelic voice and Link knew that everything would be all right.

* * *

"Zelda, can you pass me that paper lantern?" Ms. Crystalis asked while she balanced on a wooden ladder.

Zelda, Ruby, Coral, and Ms. Crystalis herself stood just outside the Shark's Cove decorating the old tavern for the festival. Their boss would tell them that the people might get hungry and might want a bite to eat during the big party and the girls quickly feared that they would have to work. Ms. Crystalis, however, was kind enough to give them all the day off to enjoy themselves. In exchange, they had to help her decorate.

"Thank you Zelda," Ms. Crystalis said as she took the paper lantern carefully.

"So who you going out with?" Zelda heard Ruby ask Coral.

"No one really," Coral shrugged. "I prefer to go alone."

Ruby pouted. "That's no fun. You gotta go with someone!" she turned towards the blonde. "Isn't that right Zelda? Who are YOU going with? Linky perhaps?"

"Eh?" Zelda flinched, her face becoming red. "Um… not really," she mumbled trying to avoid eye contact.

The red head's eyes widened. "You're not going with Link?" she leaned towards the girl. "Then who are you… wait, let me guess, Kain?"

Zelda blushed even more as she slowly nodded.

Ruby let out a small gasp. "Wow, I had no idea! You and Kain… does that mean that I can go with Link?!"

"NO!" Zelda shouted rather suddenly catching everyone's attention. _"Why does she always do this to me?"_ Zelda thought in utter embarrassment.

"Why not?" Ruby pouted. "You like Kain don't you?"

"Well… yes," the shy teen mumbled.

Coral caught a glimpse of Zelda's hesitation but said nothing and continued decorating next to Ms. Crystalis leaving the two girls to their little conversation.

"So then that means Link's available!" The short girl jumped up and down in joy.

Zelda opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. Ruby had a point though. If Zelda was going out with Kain, if she liked Kain, then Link was free to go out with whoever he wished. But why did it hurt deep down? This was a predicament the small island girl had no experience in.

"This should be enough girls," Ms. Crystalis said loudly. "Feel free to go and get ready for the big party. I'll finish up here."

"All right!" Ruby shot up in excitement.

"Thank you," Coral bowed politely.

"All right, I'm off then," Zelda said rather quickly, eager to escape from Ruby's annoyance.

A hand grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist preventing her from escaping. She turned ready to give the red head a piece of her mind but found Coral's all-knowing glare instead. "Coral?"

"Hey Ruby, you go on ahead," the silent girl said. "I need a minute with Zelda."

The petite girl shrugged and walked off leaving the two girls alone in the sidewalk. Coral turned towards Zelda and pondered for a moment. Zelda, on the other hand, simply stood still giving the girl a puzzled look.

"So, going out with Kain?" she began.

Zelda let out a huge sigh. "You too?"

"Relax," the girl said with an exasperated look. "It's really none of my concern but you don't seem too happy about it."

Zelda looked to side as if trying to find the exact words to say. "It's not that. I mean, I'm happy because I like Kain. It's just… there's something pulling me back. Like it's not the same anymore."

Coral couldn't help but smirk. She knew exactly what was going on inside Zelda's heart. She had never experience that sort of feeling, but Coral was a natural at reading people's emotions. She took Zelda's soft hands into hers and smiled. "This is something only you can decipher. Look deep inside your feelings, your emotions, and your heart. Everything will become clear once you do. I have faith in you Zelda. Remember you can always count on me."

The distraught blonde brightened up a little bit and smiled. "Thank you Coral."

* * *

Link had woken up from his dream. He had decided to shake it off by taking a long cold shower. Afterwards he went outside into the wooden balcony of Zelda's room to simply gaze out into the blue ocean and let the breeze carry his worries away. He thought about Zelda and how he felt about her. It was clear that he cared a lot for her, the first person he felt attached to ever since his parent's death, but he was hesitant and he hated it. He knew he had to take up the courage to ask her; otherwise he would miss his chance and wonder 'what if' for the rest of his life.

Zelda suddenly appeared through the doorway startling the young mercenary. "Hey," she greeted with a wave. "What are you up to?"

"Hi," Link smiled before turning back towards the sea. "Just enjoying the scenery."

Zelda made her way towards him and leaned against the wooden railing. She closed her eyes and smiled as the wind caressed her face. "It's great being able to enjoy nature's wonders without a care in the world. I feel like I could stand here all day just contemplating the ocean." She paused and giggled to herself. "I actually did once, it was very relaxing."

Link simply stood there eyeing the girl down. He took in every single detail of her very being, the way her hair danced with the ocean breeze, her mesmerizing sapphire eyes that would stare deep inside his soul, her heart warming smile that could make even the coldest of winters seem like a fresh spring morning , everything. It was true what he had said before, he didn't simply like her. He was falling in love with her.

At that moment he gained the courage he needed to ask the wretched question. "Hey… Zelda?" he began slowly.

"Yes?" she smiled making him almost forget what he was going to say.

"Tonight is the Harvest Festival and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me," he said in one breath. He quickly began to panic when he noticed Zelda's pained expression. He wondered if he had made a wrong move or if he said something he shouldn't, the doubt was agonizing.

Zelda frowned and looked away. "I… would love to… it's just that I had already promised Kain I would go with him."

Link felt like a complete fool at that moment. He really should've have seen it coming. _"Of course… Kain,"_ he mind raced back at the time when she was rescued by that soldier guy. He should've known there was something, either way, she had rejected him and he felt horrible. "Oh, well that's ok," he lied. "I guess I'll just stay behind and play with Kiro for awhile."

Zelda held a guilty face that screamed 'I just kicked a sick puppy.' She fiddled with her fingers trying to come with some way of making the situation better. "I… um, you could still go you know. It's a lot of fun and there are many different things to do… like ring tossing!"

Link raised an eyebrow. "Ring tossing?"

Zelda smiled sheepishly and shrugged making him automatically smile in return. He had to admit, in this situation he was the outsider. He felt bad, but he also knew it was his fault for not asking sooner. Hopefully whatever Kain and Zelda had did not go beyond a simple friendly relationship. _"Nah, Zelda would've told me, wouldn't she?" _

"Maybe I might go later on," he said in order to make Zelda feel more at ease. She wasn't totally convinced but it helped her somewhat. What bothered her the most, however, was the fact that she too wanted to go with him, just to spend some time together doing something different, or at least she would tell herself that.

* * *

Nighttime crept in and Link sat with a defeated look on his face in the living room couch staring outside the window while Kiro leaned on his head playing with his messy blonde hair. A huge sigh escaped his lips as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he knew Zelda must've gotten ready to leave already.

It seemed like the living room was suddenly filled with life as the young girl entered. She brought with her such elegance and beauty that even Kiro couldn't help but stare. She twirled around making her pink skirt dance and her hair, which was tied from the back with a golden star shaped pin, shone like never before. "What do you think?" she asked with a satisfied smile. She wore a white spaghetti string shirt, her pink skirt that barely reached her knees and pink heels. She also wore a pair of star shaped earrings similar to her hairpin and a matching necklace.

"It's… nice," was all Link could manage to choke out.

Zelda frowned slightly and looked at herself. "You think so? Did I overdo it a bit?"

The mercenary quickly shook his head. "Not at all! You look beautiful!"

The young girl was taken aback by his sudden comment and blushed. "Thank you… hey, aren't you going?"

Link shrugged and turned to play with Kiro. "Maybe later, it's still early anyway."

Zelda sighed and nodded. "I hope to see you there."

Link smiled and watched the girl leave the house before retaining his miserable expression. _"It's still early…"_

* * *

Kain stood near the town's entrance switching from standing in tiptoes and back to normal impatiently looking from side to side out of nervousness. He looked at the happy crowd of townspeople walking around the brightly lit streets enjoying themselves to the fullest. He noticed some of them were couples and it made him smile, soon he'd be like that with Zelda.

"_Ok, relax, you got this,"_ he reassured himself over and over.

He suddenly saw her entering the town with a look of awe in her face at the festivity. She noticed him and waved before making her way towards him. Kain felt as if a knot was tied in his throat the moment their eyes came in contact. He wasn't as sure of himself as he once was.

"Hi Kain! You look handsome tonight!" she giggled.

The young soldier glanced at his clothes. He had actually forgotten what he was wearing. For a second he thought he forgot to dress properly, but he soon relaxed when he saw his black long sleeve shirt, the dark pants, and his light brown boots. Zelda liked it and he felt content.

"You look gorgeous Zel. I don't think I've ever seen you like this," Kain replied with a smile.

Zelda tucked and strand of her golden hair behind her ear and blushed. "Thank you Kain," she mumbled.

"So!" the soldier said eagerly. "Shall we go?

He grabbed her hand and led her into the lit town. Zelda blushed even redder at the touch of his warm hand and smiled. She had decided to enjoy herself no matter what.

* * *

"This sucks!" Link cursed as he lay back on the couch. "To think I could've been at the festival with Zelda." He sat up and looked at Kiro who lay on the short table next to him. "It's really not fair. Kain had an unfair advantage… I mean, I was in a coma! How was I supposed to ask her then?!"

Kiro meowed, stood up, stretched, and lay back down again.

Link continued. "I don't know what to do now…"

"Meow."

"You think so?"

"Meow!"

"You know, you're right! Who cares if Zelda's out with Kain? I should enjoy myself anyway! That's it. I'm going to the Harvest Festival!"

The young teen raced up the stairs to get dressed while the small little black cat rejoiced now that he had the tranquility he needed for his nap.

* * *

The young couple was having a great time in the festival. They took turns playing different games. Zelda showed her great marksmanship in the Archery Range completely beating Kain by more than half the points. The soldier however got back at her when playing the ring toss game. He won a small sea horse plushy which he gave to Zelda earning a big hug in return. Afterwards they went to a food stand where they bought some caramel covered apples.

Zelda had to agree she was having a wonderful time with Kain. She had always dreamt of being able to go out on a date with him, but for some reason her mind kept showing her images of Link. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she wondered how he was doing back at her house. She still felt bad but, she couldn't let herself worry too much, it wasn't fair for Kain.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" Kain exclaimed causing Zelda to jump slightly. He took her by the hand and dragged her down the street before she could even respond.

He led her down to the northern exit of the town. A small part of the forest was lit up with many paper lanterns hanging from the trees making it seem like it was filled with magic. Zelda was amazed; she had never seen that before. Kain smiled at her reaction.

"What is this?" Zelda asked still in shock.

Kain chuckled. "They took the small northwest side of the forest and made it into an enchanted forest." He laughed again. "Well, actually they decorated it with many lights and stuff but it still looks nice."

Zelda nodded slowly not diverting her eyes from the scenery. "It's beautiful."

"You want to go for a walk?"

She looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

* * *

Link had made it into the town by midnight, but the party was still raging. He took his time strolling down the streets looking at every single stand there was. He had counted over 15 game stands, 7 food stands, and some small wooden stages with different bands playing happy tropical style music. At one point he was almost tempted to dance along with some of the townsfolk. All in all he was having a good time.

Link stood near a food stand staring strangely at the weird sugar coated fruits they were serving when a voice came up from behind him. "I see you're enjoying yourself quite nicely."

The young teen turned to find the Elder standing behind him with a goofy looking hat on. "Elder," he smiled. "This is actually fun."

The Elder adjusted his hat and laughed. "We might be isolated from the rest of the world but we sure do know how to have fun."

Link laughed as well. "I agree."

"Well, then, I'm off to dance with the calypso band. Have fun!"

Link waved at the Elder as he skipped to the beat towards a small dancing crowd. He smiled to himself and continued on his little adventure down the festive streets.

He eventually reached the northern exit where the enchanted forest began. The lit up scenery caught his attention and he was compelled to go in. He spotted a small couple walking from inside the forest holding hands. He kind of envied the look of love they each held for one another, but he shrugged it off quickly.

"Excuse me," Link mumbled as the couple walked past him. "What's this supposed to be?" he pointed at the forest.

The young boy looked at his date and back at Link. "They decorated the northern forest with many lights to make it seem like an enchanted forest. It's the perfect place to go if you're with someone."

His girlfriend nodded. "It's very romantic." The coupled looked at each other and giggled to themselves before continuing on towards the town.

Link sighed and turned to leave, but something just wouldn't let him ignore it. _"I'm such a masochist,"_ he thought before entering the forest.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Zelda exclaimed as she stared at her surroundings.

Her and Kain had walked across the lit up forest hand in hand. Zelda held the look of a small girl on Christmas morning and Kain was very happy seeing her like this. He suddenly stopped walking. Zelda took two steps forward and looked back at Kain with a puzzled look. He knew it was now or never.

"Hey Zel," he looked up the paper lanterns that adorned the trees. "Did you know that if you make a wish in this forest it's supposed to come true?"

Zelda smiled brightly. "Is that so?"

Kain smiled as well and nodded. "Shall we try?"

"Ok."

Both teens closed their eyes for a brief second before opening them again. They smiled at each other for awhile before Zelda spoke.

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

Kain shook his head. "I can't tell you. It won't come true."

"Aww c'mon," she grabbed his sleeves and tugged on them slightly. She noticed his thoughtful expression and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Zelda," he suddenly grabbed her arms causing her to stare right at him. "We've been together almost all our lives. You've always been there for me, as I've always been there for you. You gave me the strength to keep on living when all seemed lost."

"Kain…"

"I've come to realize that my life would not be the same without you. Zelda, I love you."

His words seemed to echo on Zelda's mind. She had no words, no actions, no nothing. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Zelda was in complete shock, but at the same time she felt herself slowly melting away at his touch. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and found herself kissing him back.

* * *

Link walked around the forest with his hands tuck in his pockets contemplating the decorations. He felt stupid for being there in the first place and part of him wanted to just go back and dance with the calypso band, but he felt drawn for reason. After a few minutes of aimless wandering he decided to turn back but a small noise caught his attention. He hid behind a tree and glanced at the young couple that was standing a few feet from him.

His heart sank the moment he figured it out it was none other than Zelda and Kain. They kissed and at the same moment Link felt himself lost from the world. Was it possible for one to die from so much emotional pain inflicted in one split second? He was close to proving that theory. Millions of images rushed through his head; images of his time with Zelda. Was it all a lie? He wanted to pretend it wasn't real. He wanted to pretend it was just a bad dream he had yet to wake up from. He thought back at the dream he had earlier that day. Vincent was right; he resided in a place where he did not belong. Now he truly felt alone. Not being able to endure it any longer, he turned and left the two teens without a single noise.

* * *

Something was wrong. Something was not right. There Zelda stood, kissing the man she always thought she loved. She did care deeply for him, but something was wrong. Her mind did not allow her to think of Kain as nothing more than a friend. Link, she kept thinking about Link. It was Link she truly loved, not Kain. It was then that she found the strength she needed to push the young soldier back.

Kain felt stung as he stared into her tear stricken face. "Zelda…?" he whispered, the feeling of rejection settling in.

"I'm sorry Kain," she sniffed. "You are my friend and I love you deeply… but I'm not in love with you. I…love Link."

Kain felt the indirect thrust that pierced his chest and for some reason he had already known it was going to turn out this way. He knew, even if he loved her, she did not love him back. Even so, he struggled with the pain and smiled at her. "I… can't say I didn't try. Go then, you deserve to be with him."

Zelda couldn't stop the tears from falling down her pale cheeks no matter how many times she wiped her eyes. She felt horrible, in agony even, but she had to be true to her heart. She mouthed the words 'thank you' before running off towards the town.

Kain clenched his fists and looked up at the lit tree branches. "If I tell you what I wished for… it won't come true," he whispered as one lonely tear fell from his face.

* * *

Zelda ran with all her might through the dark trail that led to her house. The tears had stopped but the pain still remained. She tripped a couple of times and fell on the hard ground, but that didn't stop her. She had to get to Link. She had to tell him how she felt.

She reached the two story white house, but found the lights off. She ran towards the beach hoping to find him there and there he was, standing under the moonlight staring out into the ocean with a distant look on his face. Her heart began beating faster than never before and she felt weak. It was the love she held for him.

Link noticed her standing behind him. "Zelda?" he mumbled. He quickly noticed her torn and dirty clothes and his face turned to worry. "What happened?"

Zelda shook her head. "Nothing I just tripped a couple of times on my way back."

Link opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be with Kain," he said rather coldly.

"I… Kain… we decided to go our separate ways," she lowered her gaze at the thought of the young soldier.

Link turned back towards the ocean. "Don't lie to me."

Zelda looked up at him. "What?"

"I said don't lie to me," he responded a little bit louder this time.

"What makes you think…"

"You think I didn't see you two? You think I don't know what's going on? Are you taking me for a fool?!"

Zelda's eyes widened. _"He saw? He saw us… kissing?"_

"Why do you try to lie?!" he shouted, his eyes retaining a look of pure agony.

"I'm not lying!" she shouted back. "Kain and I, we are nothing! I turned him down!"

"Why do you insist on hurting me like this?! Why would you say you turned him down?!"

"Because I LOVE YOU!"

Link stopped dead in his tracks the moments her words escaped her lips. Silence overcame the two and only the sound of the waves and the ocean breeze was the only proof that the moment was still real. Zelda had confessed the words that he himself had failed to do before. He couldn't help but stare at her in utter shock.

"I love YOU! I can't stop thinking about you all the time. Ever since the beginning, there was something about you. I… I don't know how else to explain it. When you are around, everything seems so calm, so serene. I can't think, I can't breathe, and I can't help but smile all the time! Sometimes… it even hurts not being able to tell you how much you mean to me!"

She began to cry again, but this time she felt better. She felt as if a huge weigh had been lifted from her shoulders and now she knew that she could be at peace knowing she had been true to her heart. As she wiped her tears from her face she felt a pair of strong hands embrace her tightly. Link rested his chin on her head closed his eyes tightly, holding her close not wanting to let go. She hugged him back burying her face in his chest becoming lost in his scent.

"I love you too," Link spoke.

Zelda broke the hug and looked up at him with a hopeful look on her face. "Link…"

"I was a person lost in my own hate. I grew up not having anyone by my side and I thought I was going to die alone one day. I never once cared for anyone else and suddenly you appeared in my life. I didn't think it was going to affect me so, but here I' am, in love with the girl who never lost faith in me."

He stared deep into her sapphire eyes as he spoke. Zelda sniffed and smiled her heart warming smile while holding his steady gaze. Link placed a hand on her cheek and slowly wiped a tear from her face. "I love you so much," he mumbled softly.

"Oh Link," she leaned forward and their lips locked in their first passionate kiss.

Link pulled her close, holding her by the waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck. If there really was a heaven, Link didn't really care; he had already found his heaven in Zelda. He was now with the girl he really loved and from now on he would make sure nothing would ever change that. It was the place where he belonged, of that he was sure.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update, but I hope I made it up to you guys in this chapter. It's probably the chapter everyone was waiting for so I hope it lived up to your expectations and I hope to receive some feedback as well. Reviews keep authors happy XD Anyways, till next time!**


	14. The Decision

**Chapter 14: The Decision**

* * *

Link slowly opened his golden eyes and allowed himself to get used to the sun's rays. He yawned and looked out the glass door of Zelda's bedroom. It was another sunny day and the sea sparkled like never before. He turned to the side and noticed Zelda's sleeping form tucked under the white blankets. Link smiled to himself as he caressed her golden locks and contemplated her as she slept.

"_It still feels so surreal to me,"_ he thought to himself as his mind went over the events of the previous night.

The night of the Harvest Festival was one he would never forget. It was the night he had confessed his love for Zelda. Everything was just perfect in his life and it seemed like nothing could ever change that.

Zelda stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes smiling at the sight of Link's warm smile. "Good morning," she mouthed unable to speak properly.

Link chuckled. "Good morning."

She sat up on the bed and realized she barely had any clothes on. Blushing at the memories of last night she quickly covered herself up. Link laughed and sat up as well.

"Last night…" she whispered.

"Last night," the mercenary smirked.

She allowed the thoughts to sink in and smiled. "It wasn't a dream."

Link shook his head. "Thank the Goddesses for that."

Zelda giggled and noticed her messy hair. "Ah, my hair is a mess."

"Its fine," Link said trying to flatten his own messed up hair. "It's impossible for you not to be beautiful."

Zelda blushed once more. "Thank you." She leaned back against his muscular chest and allowed his arms to wrap around her. "I never want this to end," she whispered.

"It won't," Link assured.

She turned to look at him straight in the eyes. "I'm scared. I'm scared that one day you'll leave and I'll never see you again."

Link hugged her tightly. "I promise you. I will never leave your side."

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"Forever and a day," he whispered.

Zelda's face lit up and she jumped out of the bed startling Link. She raced out the room not caring if she was underdressed leaving the young teen with a confused look. She appeared moments later holding what seemed like a long wrapped up broomstick.

"I got you something," she walked over to the bed. "I was going to wait a bit but I think this is the perfect time. Here," she handed Link the present which he found was pretty heavy.

Link stared at Zelda with uncertainty. "Why did you…"

"I just wanted to," she smirked. "Go ahead! Open it!"

The young teen glanced at the present, back at Zelda, and then back at the present. He took a deep breath and with one swipe managed to tear off the wrapping. He stared in awe at the sword that rested on his lap. It was a broadsword with a long smooth blade that seemed to glow slightly. The hilt was black with elaborate golden designs. The word 'destiny' was engraved at the beginning of the blade itself. (The sword is based on this design just in case for the curious XD. /images/products/en/Kit_Rae_Kilgorin_Sword_of_Darkness_Limited_)

Link stared at the sword and back at Zelda. "Destiny?"

Zelda shrugged. "I thought it felt appropriate. I believe destiny brought us together for a reason. I owe it to destiny for giving me a reason to live again."

Link smiled. "Thank you Zelda." He stood up and held the sword above his head letting the sunlight shine upon it. "I love it."

"You better," she laughed playfully. "It took the town's blacksmith a couple of weeks to finish. He seemed rather puzzled as to why a girl would want to buy such a costly sword." She laughed at the thought.

"It's incredible," he placed the sword on the bed and gave Zelda and extra tight hug lifting her into the air in the process.

Zelda laughed as he placed her down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How about some breakfast?"

Link nodded in response. "Sounds great! What exactly do you plan on doing afterwards?"

"I was thinking of going into town to help clean up after the festival," Zelda replied. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure," he nodded.

* * *

The couple reached the town by midday. As expected the streets were filled with garbage from the previous night.

"It was definitely a good party," Link joked as he looked at the wreckage.

He noticed Zelda staring at the streets with a weird look. He looked at where she was looking, but found nothing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just…" she looked around before continuing. "Where is everyone?"

Link realized then that the streets near the entrance of the town were completely barren. "Hey you're right. Odd."

She tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go down towards the market place. Maybe there was some reunion we missed or something."

Link nodded and allowed himself to be dragged away by the young girl.

* * *

Once they reached the marketplace they noticed a huge crowd of people facing another crowd which neither Link nor Zelda had seen before. Most of them wore different style of clothing which Link found very familiar and more than half of them were wielding some kind of weapon. Sensing danger he made his way through the crowd of townspeople trying to see what the fuss was about.

"How did you get here?!" a man shouted.

"Why are you here?" another woman followed.

"Fear not! Yer all have nothing to worry about," a gruff voice said from the opposing group. "Just as long as ye give us what we want."

Kain suddenly appeared in front of the townspeople standing face to face with the outsiders. A small group of soldiers from the Guard Squadron followed behind. "What do you want?" he growled while holding his halberd in front of him.

"Relax," a green haired teen wielding two scimitars on both hands came from behind the tall man with the strong voice. "All we want is for you to give us this island's power. Simple right?"

"Wrong! You're not getting anything from us," Kain stood in an offensive stance ready to strike while the crowd of townspeople shouted in agreement with him.

"Tsk, not very friendly are you. Have it your way!" The green haired teen placed his scimitars in front of him, "but I'm telling you… it's not going to be pretty," he smirked. The group behind him began to shout in encouragement as well.

"Raiku," said the gruff man. "Stand down lad."

Raiku turned back towards the man. "Aww c'mon Capn! They're not going to give in to our demands and we are running out of time."

Captain Leone closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand, but we can't be reckless." He turned to the group of pirates that stood behind him. "All of you! Stand down!"

The crowd immediately became silent.

Kain stood there unsure of their actions, but he did not waver. His soldiers stood at the ready as well. The Elder suddenly appeared from amongst the townspeople with Darien following closely behind.

"What is going on?!" Darien roared making everyone flinch involuntarily.

Leone stared at the old man unfazed by the tall dark commander of the Guard Squadron. "Are ye the one in charge here?"

"Yes, that is correct. May I ask how you managed to find this island?" he asked in a calm manner.

"That is of no concern to ye now," the captain replied. "We seek the power harbored on this island. Hand it over."

The Elder frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Listen old man!" Raiku hissed. "We don't have time for games! Give us the power or we'll…"

"Raiku?!" Link shouted as he emerged from the crowd.

Captain Leone, Raiku, and the rest of the pirates stared at the mercenary with shocked expression almost as if they had seen a ghost. Raiku took a moment to recover from the shock. "Link…? Is that you?"

"Raiku, Captain Leone," Link said as he walked over to them.

"He's alive!" the young gerudo jumped up in joy. "We have a chance Capn! We have a chance!"

The captain smiled brightly at the teen. "How in the goddesses' names did ye survive the storm? How did ye end up here mate?"

"It's a long story," Link replied. "Why are you here?"

Both Leone's and Raiku's faces became sober at the question. "We've been having difficulties back home," the captain began.

"We came for the island's power," Raiku concluded.

"The island's power?" Link asked in shock.

"We don't have much time," Raiku said. "Will you help us?"

Link turned back towards the confused looks of Darien, Kain, the Elder, and even Zelda who stood near the crowd unsure of what was going on. He turned again and frowned. "I can't give you the power."

"What?!" Raiku screeched. "What do you mean you can't?!"

"Raiku, it's not that simple…"

"I don't care! Do you have any idea…"

Captain Leone placed a hand in front of the young gerudo thief making unable to finish his sentence. He frowned and shook his head before turning back towards Link. "I'm sorry things have to turn out this way."

Link raised an eyebrow at his comment.

He turned to face the pirates. "We will head back towards the ship for now."

"What? Are you serious?!" Raiku protested.

The captain ignored the green haired youth and turned towards Link. "I'll give one day for ye to hand over the power. If ye don't, we will make sure to take it by force," he said lowly making it seem like a serious threat.

Link couldn't help but stare in confusion as the group of pirates followed by the captain and Raiku turned to leave the town towards the forest. _"What's going on?"_ Link thought. _"Wasn't the captain the one who didn't have any interest in the power?"_ He had a flashback of the conversation he had with him on the ship when they were heading towards the island all those months ago.

* * *

_Link stood with a small knife pressed against the captain's chest. He leaned in to his ear. "I will make sure that power is mine. If you get in my way I will make sure you die in the process. I won't hesitate," he hissed._

"_Yer a funny lad indeed! I like you! Now, allow me to let you in on something. I have no desire to obtain the power. You see, I'm an adventurer. My passion is to seek and explore new worlds! There is no need for power in my life; I'm content with my ship, my crew, and the sea." _

_Link stood glaring at the man, speechless. "Wh…Why?" _

_Captain Leone placed his hand on Link's knife and lowered it down slowly. "Link, if yer want the power then by all means. Nevertheless, yer seek the power for revenge I can tell. Lemme tell you something lad, life is a precious gift from the goddesses. Why waste it on such petty emotions like hate and spite? Once you get your so called revenge, what's next? An empty life? A lonely life?" He dusted himself off and turned around. "Think about it, yer a smart lad." _

_

* * *

_

"_Just what the hell is going on?" _he thought in utter frustration.

"Hey! Outsider!" Darien's loud voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

Link turned to face the rest of the townspeople who looked at him with skeptical looks.

"You have some explaining to do," the commander hissed.

The young mercenary took a deep breath and glared at the man retaining the cold look he was once known for. Zelda made his way next to him and grabbed his hand giving him a worried look. Kain growled lowly at the scene before him and left without saying a word. The Elder, noting the uncomfortable situation, beckoned the rest of the crowd to disperse promising to reveal any news later on. They reluctantly agreed and went about their business, but their once happy disposition was replaced with a more apprehensive feeling. Darien approached Link until he was towering over him, arms crossed.

"Well?" he grunted.

"Are they the friends you were asking about when you first came to the island?" the Elder suddenly asked seemingly annoying Darien who was enjoying the small interrogation.

Link nodded. "That's right. We were all caught in a storm and were struck by lightning. The next thing I knew I woke up in Zelda's bed." He looked back at the forest where they had disappeared. "After all these months I didn't think they had made it."

"Link my boy. They were asking for the power of this island…"

"Link!" Zelda suddenly shot up. "If they get the power…"

"I know," Link mumbled. "Don't worry Elder. I won't let them anywhere near the power."

"As if you know where it is," Darien snickered.

The young mercenary glared at the man but Zelda's hand slightly squeezed his in an attempt to calm him down. The Elder nodded and smiled. "I know you won't, but what will you do? They are your friends are they not?"

"Don't worry about that," Link's eyes glowed slightly. "It will not affect my decision. I will go meet with them now. If there's anyone that can talk some sense into them it's me."

"Once again we have to rely on an outsider?" Darien growled. "I'm coming too."

The Elder turned towards the Guard Squadron commander and shook his head. "Let him go by himself. He's better suited for this task."

Darien mumbled something under his breath and backed off.

Link turned towards Zelda noticing her worried expression. He took her small hands in his and smiled. "Wait for me back home. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Zelda nodded slowly and made her next to the Elder and Darien. "Be careful."

"Don't worry. They won't do anything," he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good luck my boy," the Elder said.

Link nodded and ran off disappearing through the dark forest. The Elder suddenly frowned and closed his eyes. Something was not right.

* * *

"I saw them leave from this direction," Link mumbled to himself as he walked through the northern shores of the island. _"To think they actually survived the storm."_ His thoughts went through his recent encounter with Captain Leone. _"He seemed very distressed. I wonder what has happened back home." _

A shadow suddenly appeared in front of the young mercenary. Raiku's unmistakable dark green hair gave him away. "Captain Leone said you would come. It seems I lost that bet," Raiku smirked

"Raiku," Link stared at the young gerudo thief standing in front of him. "Where is everyone?"

Raiku pointed towards the ocean where the Nightmare floated just a mile offshore. Its menacing black sails glistened darkly under the sunset. The sight brought Link memories of the stormy night when he thought his life was over. It looked almost unreal, seeing that ship in perfect conditions after that chaos.

"I'm supposed to take you back. I assume you want to talk with the Captain, right?"

Link nodded.

* * *

After a few silent minutes of rowing the pair arrived at the massive galleon ship. Link ignored the weird looks he was receiving from the crew and followed Raiku down to the captain's room. He felt a strange aura surrounding the entire ship. The people did not look as lively and energetic as he once had seen them. Even Raiku, the happy go lucky gerudo teen, seemed a bit distressed. Whatever awaited him with the captain was not going to be good.

Raiku opened the door to Captain Leone's quarters and let himself in. Link followed silently. The captain sat behind an old wooden desk where an old map of the seas of Hyrule and a few bottles of liquor were placed on top.

"Link my boy," the Captain spoke softer than usual. "I have a feeling ye are not going to give us the power, aye?"

Link stood firmly and shook his head earning a loud sigh from the captain. "What do you need the power for?"

Captain Leone and Raiku exchanged glances, and then Raiku spoke. "Things in Hyrule are bad. King Lysinian has died and Vincent Infiero has taken the throne."

Link's eyes widened at the revelation. "Wh… what?"

"It was presumed that the king had no heir to the throne so automatically the power would shift to the highest noble house," the captain continued. "Infiero used ye in his plan to annihilate all the other nobles so that the only one suited to become king was him. He rules tyrannically and the people are suffering with poverty and illness. All he has focused on has been the wars and his plan to expand his territory, completely ignoring the people. "

Link's fists tightened and he held back the urge to destroy something. "So it would be no surprised if the King's death was actually a murder act by Vincent.

Captain Leone placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "After his coronation he began assembling a huge army and began invading other countries. Some fell under his rule; others just allied themselves with him to avoid any confrontation. There is only one country that is still fighting against Infiero and that is the country of Verona, just west of Hyrule."

"We still have hope however!" Raiku suddenly spoke up. "It turns out the late King Lysinian had a son no one knew about. His name is Sheik Nohansen Lysinian. He escaped the country after his father's death and is now currently residing in Verona with a group of rebels. With the help of Verona, he wishes to take back Hyrule and assume his rightful position as king. Unfortunately, Verona lacks the men power and at this rate it's only a matter of time before they succumb to Infiero's rule. That is why we are here; we need the power of this island in order to fight Vincent on equal terms."

"I know it's not easy to hear this news my boy, but right now we need yer help and the power of this island. Will ye help us?" the Captain asked.

Link stood silently with his eyes closed allowing the information to sink in. Vincent Infiero has taken the throne and now the people of Hyrule are suffering, and it was his entire fault for being Vincent's puppet. He thought about Zelda and the others. If he took the power then the island would perish, but he couldn't simply ignore what was going on back home. Not only that, but he had promised Zelda that he would never leave her. If he left to fight a war, he would be breaking his promise. Still, it was something he had to do.

"I will help," he spoke firmly, his golden showing hints of his past self. "I will go fight with you. Nevertheless I will not hand over the power of this island. We fight by our own strength."

"WHAT?!" Raiku rushed towards the teen and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean you won't hand over the power?! Don't you understand the situation we are in?! Infiero has Hyrule's Royal Army under his rule! We need this power!"

"Let… go of me Raiku," Link hissed in his acidic tone.

"It's your fault to begin with! You never cared for anyone and now suddenly you wish to protect some cast aways?!"

Link snapped and punched Raiku square in the face sending the gerudo thief flying back against the wall. "To take the power from this island," he spoke softly but menacingly, "means to destroy this island's life source and the people with it. How will I be able to repent for my sins if I kill in order to fix my mistakes?"

Raiku sat up, rubbed his cheek, and stared at the ground ashamed. "Link I… I'm sorry."

Link turned towards the captain who held and all knowing grin. "I will come with you and we will fight, but I will not destroy this island."

"Alright lad!" the captain spoke loudly. "Ye have made a wise decision! We fight till the end with our own strength!" He turned towards the gerudo who struggled to stand. "Alert the men, we set sail tonight!"

"Give me at least one hour to prepare," Link said. "I'll be back by midnight."

The gruff man smiled and nodded.

* * *

Images of Link's past resurfaced as the teen walked under the moonlight back to Zelda's house. His thoughts fell on his horrendous acts and the ultimate consequence that was Vincent Infiero taking control of Hyrule. It was still hard for him believe that the once gentle and caring noble, who once had been his best friend, had turned so corrupt and tyrannical. Link could only suspect that the sudden death of Vincent's father was the cause of his change, but he couldn't be certain. The only thing he could be certain was that he had to be stopped one way or another.

His heart felt heavy as he neared what was now considered his home. The guilt he felt for Zelda grew more with every step he took. Link went up the dark stairs of the house and softly opened the door to Zelda's room. The young girl lay sleeping on the bed with a peaceful expression and the sight made him miserable. He neared the bed and sat on the edge. "Zelda," he whispered as he stroked her golden hair. "The months I've spent here have been the best months of my life. You've taught me the meaning of love, how to live life the way it's meant to be lived." Silent tears cascaded down his pale cheeks as he stood up. "I love you."

He noticed his new sword placed neatly against the nightstand. Looking at it, he once again remembered what he had to do. He wiped away his tears and picked up the sword, strapping it tightly on his back. Making his way towards the door he glanced back at the sleeping girl before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

The elder overlooked his sleeping town from the balcony of his two story house. Only a small black shadow moved slowly through the empty streets. He took a deep breath and stared at the figure as it disappeared towards the northern beach.

"May the Goddesses shower you with blessings young one," he whispered into the night.

* * *

Link trekked through the sandy beaches towards the pirate ship when he suddenly came across Kain who stood firmly in front of him with a look of pure disgust.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly even though he knew exactly what Link was about to do.

Link retained his emotionless expression and said nothing.

"You're leaving? You're leaving Zelda after she practically gave you her life?!" he shouted as the mercenary walked right past him.

He turned almost at the verge of snapping. "I will never forgive you for this!"

Link stopped and closed his eyes. "Take care of her," he whispered before continuing on towards the Nightmare.

"You…" Kain growled, his eyes full of deep hatred.

* * *

As he neared the ship he found Raiku waiting for him with his arms crossed next to the small row boat.

"You know, you've changed so much in such a short time," Raiku mumbled. "I'm not used to seeing you this way."

"You don't have to put up with me," Link replied.

Raiku shook his head. "You are my best friend. Through thick and thin, right?" He lowered his gaze and frowned. "I didn't realize how much this island meant to you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Raiku. I understand it wasn't easy for you."

The young gerudo looked up in amazement. "You really HAVE changed!"

Link smiled and nodded. "I guess you could say that then."

"You know, it's still early. You could stay here and live the rest of your life with her."

Link stared at Raiku uncertainly. "How do you know there's a 'her' involved?"

Raiku placed his hands on his hips. "I live in an all-girl tribe, duh!"

The mercenary chuckled slightly. "I guess you were right all along, but still, this is something I must do."

"Something WE must do," Raiku corrected. "We are in this together."

Link nodded. "Through thick and thin."

"All right then! Off to Hyrule!"

Raiku pushed the rowboat out into the water and hopped on. "Let's go then!"

Link looked back at the island one last time. _"Zelda… please wait for me."_

* * *

**A/N: All right! I think this was a slightly faster update :D Anyway, things just got a bit heated up and I know most of you must be hating me right now. "They're finally together and you go and write this?! Damn you!" hahaha yea I think that's about it. On a side note, the events that occurred while Link was away will be explained more thoroughly on the next chap, but if you have any questions feel free to PM me anytime. Till next time! R & R!!!!!**


	15. Return to Hyrule

**Chapter 15: Return to Hyrule **

**

* * *

  
**

Link stood on the Nightmare's upper deck leaning against the wooden railing allowing the ocean's breeze to calm him. He stared out into the rising sun and thought about Zelda. How would she react to his sudden leave? Would she hate him for it? Would she ever forgive him? He wondered these questions over and over and the more he did the more paranoid he would become. He promised himself, however, that once he finished his task he would return to her, to the island, and he had his Destiny sword as a constant reminder of his promise. For now, though, he had to focus on Vincent and returning Hyrule to the way it was meant to be.

His thoughts then shifted on his country's state. How much has Hyrule changed during his absence? Just what exactly were the people going through? What exactly motivated Vincent to go as far as to kill the king? He thought about Verona, the country he would be fighting with. If Vincent had gained allies in other countries then how would they be able to fight him and the Hyrulian Royal Army? They had to carefully plan their attack, that is, if Verona was still standing by the time they got there.

Raiku appeared behind Link and tapped him on the shoulder dragging him out of his thoughts. "What's up?" he asked while chewing a mouthful of an apple he was eating.

Link shook his head. "Nothing. Just clearing my head a bit."

The young gerudo nodded and leaned on the railing next to him. "I know it's a lot to take in on such a short notice. We are really counting on you though, since we don't have the power I mean."

"There's something that's been running through my mind recently though."

Raiku looked up. "What's that?"

"How did you and the Captain survive the storm back then? If I remember correctly, this ship was struck by lightning."

The green haired youth clasped his hands together and smiled. "Oh yeah! That's… something I really don't wish to talk about."

Link glared at the teen causing him to flinch. "Ok, ok. Well, let's see," he placed his hands under his chin as if pondering the events for a moment. "So there we were… royally screwed…"

* * *

"Captain! Where's Link?!" a desperate Raiku shouted as he drifted aimlessly on the cold dark sea.

Captain Leone floated on a piece of wood not too far from the teen. "I believe we have more urgent issues lad," he shouted back.

The lightning strike had pierced through the ship's hull breaking it in half. The crew were all scattered into the stormy ocean. Only chunks of black wood remained from the once proud Nightmare ship. Raiku struggled against the strong waves trying to reach the Captain. The ship's captain managed to grab the young gerudo by the arm and pulled him towards the piece of wood he floated on.

"Thanks!" Raiku coughed. "We gerudo are not meant for water!"

"Hang in there lad! We must wait out the storm if we are to survive!" Captain Leone shouted as more lightning lit up the sky above him.

Some of the crew managed to find chunks of wood to rest on while the relentless storm ceased. Others, however, were forever lost at sea. As the night waged on the surviving crew of the Nightmare fought on, desperately clinging on for their lives.

* * *

"We survived the storm and found ourselves adrift at sea for a long time," Raiku mumbled. "We were rescued by a merchant ship that was sailing towards Hyrule. We were lucky, very lucky." He took another mouthful of the apple.

"That's some story," Link said. "I'm surprised you had the guts to board a ship again," he finished with a smirk.

"Yeah," the gerudo rolled his eyes. "And while we faced death out in the merciless sea you found yourself living with a girl on a tropical island."

"Life isn't fair I guess," Link shrugged. "So what happened after you guys were rescued?"

Raiku became lost in his thoughts once more. "We arrived at Hyrule to find that the country was taken over by Vincent Infiero."

"He had already taken the throne?"

Raiku nodded. "It was said that the king had died from old age, but I'm sure that was not the case. I had met with him a month ago when I was sent as an emissary of the Gerudo tribe. Since I was going to be their future king, the elder gerudos thought it was a good idea to establish friendly relations with King Harkinian. The point is that he was as healthy as horse. I knew the cause of death wasn't a natural one."

"He was murdered," Link mumbled.

"Vincent quickly began changing the government Harkinian had once established and began focusing on forming an elite army. With higher taxes, less protection, no health treatment, the country began falling apart. He didn't care though; Infiero went on to invade other countries in order to expand his empire. He even invaded the gerudo lands and we had no choice but to fight back," he stopped and looked down at the ground with clenched fists. "We lost and everyone was captured. The warrior gerudos fought off his merciless army while I escaped. They said I was their only hope."

"Raiku…"

"Afterwards I managed to find my way towards Verona where I met up with Captain Leone. He explained to me the situation and asked for my help in the war against Infiero. At first I was reluctant, but then I was introduced to Harkinian's son, Johansen Harkinian. Something about that boy made me feel like there was hope. And with a newly built Nightmare we set off to find the island's power and here we are, with the presumed dead Anarchist. Some find," he smirked.

"Don't worry Raiku," he placed a hand on the gerudo's shoulder. "We will set thing right, I promise."

Raiku raised an eyebrow at the teen. "You've changed a lot."

"There you go again with that," Link rolled his eyes.

"Remind me to meet that girl of yours."

* * *

After a few days sailing the seas, Link and company reached their destination, the country of Verona. They were escorted by a group of battleships into the King's personal harbor where they were then escorted into Castle Verona to meet with King Landalvear.

Link felt the eyes of everyone in the room the moment he stepped foot in the King's audience chamber. The room was full of different soldiers, each from a different rank judging by the uniforms they wore, and a few elders including the King's personal advisor. King Landalvear sat on his mighty throne room wearing long purple and silver attire with a silver crown resting on his head. His face looked rather pale as he rubbed his long white beard, the war, Link thought, must have gotten to him as well as the rest of the people in the room.

"Captain Leone Gardios," the King spoke firmly as Link, Raiku, and the captain himself bowed before his presence. "Your journey must have been a treacherous one. Firstly I shall say on behalf of everyone in this room, Welcome back my friend."

"Thank ye your highness," Leone spoke softly.

"Arise! Now for the matter at hand, the current war has us all exhausted. I sincerely hope you bring us hope for the near future."

Link overheard Raiku mumbled something incoherently before turning towards the Captain who stared at the King with a sour look.

"I'm afraid the power we so dearly looked for was nothing more than a fairy tale my King," Leone mumbled.

Link stared in surprise at Captain Leone as the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. The king rubbed his beard in thought and took a deep breath. "I see. Nevertheless, this means we must all do our part and achieve this victory by our own means."

"Excuse me your highness," Raiku stood up. "We did uncover one little piece of treasure that might prove valuable in our fight."

The room fell silent as the young gerudo prince spoke. Link took a step forward and bowed before the king.

"This here," Raiku said as he pointed towards the teen. "Is none other than the dreaded mercenary, Link the Anarchist!"

"The Anarchist," the king spoke drowning out the gasps and mumbling of the people. "You are the one who worked under Vincent Infiero, are you not? The mercenary who took part in the assassination of the noble houses of Hyrule?"

"That is correct your highness," Link said. "I'm the one at fault for everything that's happened so far."

"So he's the cause of all this madness!" one of the Verona Royal Generals shouted from amongst the crowd. He was an elderly man but as fit as anyone could be. His dark brown hair showed signs of old age, but his reddish eyes gave the look of a seasoned warrior. "Do you have any idea of deaths that have occurred because of your deeds?!"

"I understand the consequences of my actions and I'm here to help in any way I can," he said while maintaining his cool composure. "I will atone for my sins by any means necessary."

"I say we hang the bastard!" the general shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" Raiku barked as he placed his hands on his scimitars.

"Enough!" the King growled silencing the room. "General Teodoro, you have no say in this matter!"

"Yes your highness my apologies," Teodoro mumbled.

The king turned his gaze towards Link once more. "Do you really understand the position you are in young man?"

"I understand. Do with me as you wish," Link bowed his head.

"I want him with us," a small voice spoke from behind the king.

A small boy, about 13, with messy silver hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward from behind King Landalvear. He wore the colors of the Hyrulian Seal symbolizing his high status in nobility.

"Master Johansen," the king said.

"Your highness," both Raiku and Leone said in unison as they bowed before the boy.

"_Your higness?"_ Link thought.

"My name is Johansen Deltora Harkinian, son of Daphnes Nohansen Harkinian, 72th heir to the throne of Hyrule," the young boy spoke firmly. "Link, if you really wish to atone for your sins then please aid us in our fight against Infiero."

"If there's anyone who knows Vincent well it's definitely my buddy Link," Raiku smiled brightly. "He'll be a huge asset to us!"

"If that is truly the case," Johansen kneeled before the young mercenary. "Then please lend us your strength."

"Master Johansen," the king mumbled.

"Your highness," Link whispered. "I will do all I can to make everything right again, I vow to do so."

"And so it shall be," King Landalvear stood up from his throne. "I hereby make Link an honorary Veronian knight! We will launch on offensive on castle Hyrule. My men, prepare yourselves for one final confrontation."

"_Vincent… I will make things right." _

* * *

"Ok, so we are only dealing with the strongest army in the world right now led by a power hungry maniac, any suggestions?" Raiku asked.

A small group composed of King Landalvear, Prince Johansen, Link, Captain Leone, Raiku, General Teodoro, and a few other Veronian officials sat around a long table in the king's own private audience room discussing their next course of action. Link sat quietly in the corner surveying the meeting while thinking of his own personal dilemmas, mostly concerning Zelda's well being.

"Based on our Intel, Infiero has returned from a business trip in Kairus. He was meeting with the Supreme Chancellor for a treaty of alliance. It seems he has succeeded in acquiring another ally," General Teodoro spoke out.

"If he's suddenly returned he won't be expecting an all out attack on his frontline," Captain Leone added. "This could be our chance lassies."

"I will not put my men on such a dangerous position!" Teodoro barked.

Raiku planted his hands on the table. "Dangerous position?! Look closely at your situation general! Vincent is getting more powerful each day! By the end of this year he will have the entire continent pinned against Verona and once he attacks, he will have no prisoners. If we can capture him now we'll have the chance to set things right by placing Prince Johansen as the rightful king!"

"Think of my men and their families you spoiled gerudo brat!" the general spat back. "I refuse to send them on a suicide mission!"

"Then send me to the frontline," Link appeared with a determined look on his face.

"What can one mercenary do?"

"I'll go with him as well!" Raiku chimed in. "All we need is for the Veronian army to stall them enough for a small group to penetrate the castle and capture Vincent. Once we do, it'll be checkmate!"

"Allow me to participate as well!" Captain Leone smiled. "We are in this together lad!"

"Insanity!" Teodoro growled.

King Landalvear placed a hand in front of him. "If there was a way to prevent the loss of innocent souls then that would be our resolution, unfortunately that is not the case in this situation. We have no allies in this fight and must depend on our own." He turned towards Link. "Young mercenary, are you certain you can capture Vincent Infiero?"

"I will do so," Link nodded.

The king nodded as well. "General Teodoro, assemble your men. Verona's future will solely rest with all of you tomorrow in battle."

"I guess there is no other way," Teodoro mumbled before bowing towards the king. "Verona will rest on your shoulders tomorrow kid," he placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Don't let us down."

"I won't," the teen replied.

"May the goddesses shower you with blessings," King Landalvear said as the meeting came to a close.

* * *

Link was then shown to his temporary room up in the high floors of Castle Verona by King Landalvear's servants. Raiku, Captain Leone, and the rest of the soldiers had decided to accumulate as much rest as they could, for the next day they had to prepare for the perilous battle that was to come. Link however could not sleep and began to stroll around the long dark corridors of the castle, eyeing portraits from the past monarchs of Verona. There wasn't much difference between this country and Hyrule as he could see, and was quickly bored of walking around aimlessly. He proceeded down the grand marble staircase towards the first floor and kept walking nonstop through the giant complex.

Despite having to mentally prepare for what seemed like the toughest battle he was ever going to fight, his thoughts solely rested on the beautiful girl he had left behind. To think his whole dark demeanor was changed in one short year by, not only Zelda, but by the island itself and all its inhabitants. Aside from his rocky start, he was welcomed as one of their own and was pleased to find the peace he had always longed for. The more he thought about the island the more vigorous he got. He would finish this tomorrow night and quickly return to his new home.

Unconsciously he found his way to the castle courtyard where many different flowers of all shapes and colors adorned the ground with their presence and scent. He inhaled the sweet aroma and closed his eyes while smiling to himself. The feeling he got reminded him of the island and he felt slightly at peace. He sat near a large water fountain and stared at the garden as the moonlight caressed the flowers with its shine.

"Lovely, is it not?" a voice came from behind the teen.

Link quickly turned to find himself face to face with Prince Johansen who sat quietly in the grass next to him staring at a yellow flower he held in his small pale hand.

"Your highness," he quickly bowed.

Johansen placed a hand in front of him and motioned him to stop. "It is quite alright Link, no need to formally address me as such. I'm not entirely a prince now, am I?"

Link remained silent as he found no words to say.

"It is such a blessing of the Goddesses to create such beauty in this war torn land. One must simply stop and feel the presence of nature and enjoy what soothing feelings they provide for you," he mumbled softly.

"Why aren't you sleeping you high- I mean Johansen?" Link asked curiously.

The young boy looked up at the teen. "I suppose I needed to calm myself a bit." He turned his attention back at the flower and began twisting it around. "One can never be ready to face the ones who die in order to protect you."

"It's hard, I know," Link closed his eyes remembering the death of his own mother. "But if they die for your sake then you must be strong and prove to them that their deaths were not in vain."

Johansen looked up and Link and smiled. "You are a very strong person Link."

The mercenary frowned and looked away. "I'm not strong at all. I was so weak that I allowed myself to be controlled like a puppet. I've caused all this, it's my entire fault. If anything, this should be my burden to bear."

"I do not hold you responsible for any of this," he said while looking up at the sky. "The Goddesses act is mysterious ways. We must always look for the silver lining. Tell me Link, has there been a positive side to this predicament?"

An image of Zelda suddenly popped into Link's head. "… yes, there has."

"Destiny will always remain."

"_Destiny,"_ Link thought as he looked over his shoulder at the black and golden sword that lay strapped to his back.

* * *

_Link stared at the sword and back at Zelda. "Destiny?" _

_Zelda shrugged. "I thought it felt appropriate. I believe destiny brought us together for a reason. I owe it to destiny for giving me a reason to live again." _

* * *

"We will always have destiny," Link repeated.

"The will of the Goddesses," Prince Johansen concluded as he stood up. "I'm glad I had a chance to talk with you Link, you are a good person."

Link stood up as well. "Johansen! About your father…"

The young prince smiled sincerely. "No need to worry, it is the Goddesses' will after all. Goodnight Link."

He began to walk away when Link suddenly stopped him. "I know you will make a great king someday!"

Johansen turned and smiled once more. "And you will make a great hero someday as well, rest well, my friend."

Link smiled at the young boy as he disappeared into the castle corridors. _"A hero…"_ his face suddenly turned into a frown as he turned to stare at the pale moon. _"Destiny…"_

* * *

The next day surely came and the Veronian army stood at the ready out in the fields of Hyrule. Soldiers from different classes marched on fearlessly through the plains, some with swords, other with axes, some mounting on horses, others on wooden convoys holding different supplies. The sun set over the walls of the city of Hyrule as the vast army lit up their torches ready for the clash.

Link, Raiku, and Captain Leone marched in the frontlines with General Teodoro all of them on horseback. The three of them wore their own unique armor given to them by King Landalvear. Link wore a silver and green plate mail and was presented with a genuine Hylian shield by Prince Johansen as a personal gift. He held it proudly on his right hand while his left held the brightly lit Destiny sword. Raiku on the other hand wore the traditional Gerudo leather armor with a long green scarf that easily reached the ground, and Captain Leone accompanied Link wearing his own dark blue silver plate mail with a mighty axe leaning on his shoulder.

Across from them, up in the high towers of Hyrule castle, a lone figured eyed the plains with a look of a predator that was about to kill his prey. Vincent Infiero smiled to himself as he spotted his dear old friend leading the Veronian Royal army towards the gates of Hyrule City.

"So he survived after all," he mumbled to himself.

One of Vincent guards suddenly approached him from behind. "Your majesty," he bowed. "We are ready for you."

"Excellent," his red eyes gleamed darkly before disappearing into the darkness of the castle.

* * *

"You know, I can't seem to get used to not seeing Capn Leone without his pirate costume," Raiku joked as the trio marched on.

"Shut yer trap lad! I feel like canned tuna in this ridiculous garb," Leone spat back earning a chuckle from the young gerudo prince.

Link paid no attention to the two as he focused his gaze at the dead scenery before him. What was once the proud plains of Hyrule were now barren and dead. How could one person change such a beautiful land so drastically? His thoughts then shifted towards the different races of Hyrule, what had happened to them?

"General Teodoro?" he began as the Veronian general rode on his trusty black stallion. "What happened to the Gorons, the Kokiri, and the Zoras?"

Teodoro held a look of sorrow as Link asked the question. "The gorons were captured and are held as slaves mining Death Mountain for bomb flowers. In other words, they are used to provide Infiero weaponry, from bomb flowers to steel weapons. Not only do they increase the army's strength but they also serve as bargaining tools with other countries that are in need of supplies."

"What about the zora?"

"The zora were seen as exotic animals that could be traded off to the rich and elite of other countries as gifts of peace. They were all captured and sent to the castle dungeons. Some were giving off as gifts, and the rest simply died of exhaustion and lack of water."

Link felt his anger rising as he gripped his sword tightly. _"Slaves? Gifts? Vincent…" _

"The kokiri, on the other hand," Teodoro continued, "disappeared without a trace. Some say they escaped deep into the Lost woods to avoid being captured. The truth is not certain."

"So the kokiri have disappeared, the zora are held in the castle dungeons and the gorons are kept in Death Mountain…" Link trailed off for a moment before he suddenly shot up, slightly startling General Teodoro. "There's a change of plans!"

General Teodoro, Raiku, and Captain Leone stared quizzically at the young mercenary.

"What are you going on about lad?" Leone asked.

"General Teodoro I need a small battalion with me!" Link huffed.

"In this situation?! What in Goddesses' name for?!"

"I will invade Death Mountain with a group of soldiers so I can free the gorons and they will aid us in our fight!" Link spoke quickly. "We need the extra strength!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Teodoro shouted. "It's too late to change plans so suddenly! Your job is to infiltrate the castle while we stall the Hylian army and captured Vincent Infiero! And even if you rescue the gorons, what guarantee do we have that they will aid us?!"

"Please! You have to trust me on this! I know they will help us, I just know!" Link begged. "We need the manpower if we are to successfully penetrate their defenses. I just ask for you to hold out while I retrieve our back up!"

"I trust him General," Captain Leone spoke in Link's behalf. "Allow the lad to do this."

General Teodoro cursed under his breath before nodding. He stopped his march making the troops automatically stop as well. He turned towards the army on his horse and held up his hand. "My men! Today is the day we make things right again. Will you allow me your individual strength?!"

A roar of soldiers with their weapons high in the air replied vigorously. General Teodoro smiled gratefully. "Heed me now! The 8492nd Battalion will follow General Link's orders for here on out. Your target is Death Mountain to the west. Your objective is to liberate the gorons that are held as slaves at the summit. The rest of you are with me! We will hold our ground until back up arrives! Till then, we will fight on!" he raised his lance in the air earning an ear piercing roar that was heard all over the plains.

The general then turned towards Link. "Don't let me down son!"

Link smirked and nodded. "I won't sir!"

He held the reins of his chocolate covered mount firmly and turned towards his men. "Allright! We will break through Kakariko village! The rest of your comrades are depending on us so let's show them all what we are made of! Let's go!"

He kicked his horse lightly on his ribs and sprinted at full speed towards the west with the group of about 40 soldiers riding behind him.

"Good luck my friend!" Raiku waved as only a cloud of dust remained where they had left.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this wasn't exactly the most interesting chapter. Bridge chapters suck I know, but I'll be sure to spice things up next time, promise! I bet some are dying to know whatever happened to Zelda and the island. Trust me; the wait will be quite worth it! Till then! Happy Holidays!**


	16. Battlefront

**Chapter 16: Battlefront**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun settled over the vast mountains of Hyrule and the dark night soon crept in engulfing its surroundings. A large silver army advanced through the dark plains of the field. The clang of metal and the roar of men were the only sounds echoing through the night. Across from them, towards the spiraling towers of Hyrule Castle, another army made its way through the old wooden drawbridge that led into the city. The Hylian Royal Army marched onwards with such precision that to the human eye it would appear as if they were one. Silence overtook the scenery and an eerie feeling of battle and death emerged from the shadows. The moon shone brightly through the clouds, acting as the only spectator of the atrocities that would commence soon.

General Teodoro gripped his lance tightly under his armored hand as he eyed his opposing army gather as one near the seemingly impenetrable walls of Hyrule City. He turned towards his men who eagerly awaited his signal. The hope of Verona rested on their shoulders that night, but that weight would not slow the Veronian army down. With one swift movement of his arm, the Veronian General charged towards the Hylian Royal Army with his thousand men roaring behind him. The battle for supremacy had begun.

Meanwhile, Link and his battalion neared the entrance of Kakariko Village, but something seemed off. The gates of the village had been destroyed for some reason and it lacked the defense it needed for outside attack. Nevertheless, quickly but cautiously, the battalion entered the village.

What Link saw the moment he stepped in Kakariko had left him at a loss for words. The once peaceful and prosperous village he had known had been all but destroyed. The houses had all been torn down and burned to the ground. Even the great windmill, Kakariko was once known for lay in pieces of stone on the floor. The air smelled rotten, the smell of death Link knew all too well. The people of the village were nowhere to be found save a few unlucky individuals who rested on the floor with pools of blood all around them. Some of Vincent's soldiers lay motionless as well. It was like a silent battlefield. Just what in Din's name had happened?

"What is this?" Link choked out still unable to process the information.

"It's a horrible sight indeed," one of the battalion's soldiers mumbled as he neared Link. "Was there some sort of rebellion?"

Link did not hear the soldier as his mind still lingered on the scenery before him. When had Vincent become so twisted that he would do such a thing? He would make sure the noble would pay, but right now his goal was to aid his people, if there was anyone still alive.

"We need to look for survivors!" Link suddenly shouted. "Let's go!"

He began to run forwards but suddenly stopped when he noticed none of the soldiers were following. He stopped and turned, confused at his comrades' behaviors. "What's wrong? Let's go!"

"Sir Link," the soldier who spoke before shook his head in disagreement. "Our orders are to free the gorons that are kept in Death Mountain. We can't simply disobey our orders without reason."

"Without REASON?!" Link shouted. "There might be some people left alive! We can't just leave them like this!"

"We have our orders," the soldier replied bluntly.

Link narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If your orders are more important than these people's lives then go on ahead without me, but I'm not abandoning hope."

The soldier's lips formed a straight line as he nodded in understanding. He turned towards the other soldiers. "All of you are with me now! We will proceed as planned and attack Death Mountain. Move out!"

The other soldiers did as told and followed their new leader towards the hillside that led towards the large volcano without uttering a single complaint. Link merely watched in anger and frustration as his 'comrades' simply left him behind to fend for himself. It was at this point he realized that military life was never going to suit him. Snapping out of his thoughts he turned towards the wreckage that was Kakariko, hoping he was right and that someone would still be alive.

He wasted no time and running toward the remains of the buildings yelling desperately hoping to hear some sort of reply from the dead village. He checked every fallen villager, but to no avail, they were all dead. He did not lose hope however, and continued searching.

Link stopped to catch his breath when he noticed what seemed like falling grey snow. He stretched out his hand and allowed the grey substance to fall on his hand. After examining he came to the conclusion that it was actually ash. Looking up towards Death Mountain he noticed the tall silhouettes of many chimneys.

"Chimneys?" he thought in confusion.

It was then that he remembered General Teodoro's words about the goron race. The gorons had been turned into slaves and were forced to supply Vincent with weapons and bomb flowers. The chimneys he saw surely must have come from factories that were used to carry out said job.

"That bastard has gone all out," Link mumbled under his breath. "Damn him."

His thoughts then wandered off towards the soldiers that were currently fighting a losing battle back in Hyrule field. They were counting on him to return with back up, he couldn't let them down. Just when he was about to turn towards Death Mountain to regroup with the 8492nd battalion a sudden shriek caught his attention. It had sounded like a girl and it had come from the direction of the Kakariko graveyard. Without wasting another minute the young mercenary dashed towards the person who had cried for help.

* * *

Link entered the barren graveyard where the lost souls of Hyrule lingered. He immediately noticed a group of poes hovering over a red haired girl who laid against a tombstone. Unsheathing his destiny sword and hylian shield he wasted no time in rushing towards the girl's attackers.

"Help!" the girl shouted as she placed her hands in front of her in a futile attempt to defend herself.

The poes all attacked simultaneously, but neither of them managed to even touch the girl. Link had managed to slash through all of them with one powerful swing. The girl, unsure of what had just taken placed glanced, with a hint of fear, at the tall figure towering over her. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"Li… Link?" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

The young mercenary stared at the red haired girl in bewilderment as he sheathed his weapons. He took a closer look and found the girl to be none other than Malon, the girl he was hired to protect by Vincent himself as his first job as a mercenary.

"Malon!" he kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok?"

Tears formed on the young girl's face as she latched on to Link with a strong hug. "Oh Link!" she sobbed. "Thank the Goddesses it's you!"

"Malon," Link returned the hug, a slight feeling of guilt crossing his mind. "It's ok. You're ok."

"I thought you were dead Link," the girl continued to cry on the mercenary's armored chest. "I heard there was a price on your head and you suddenly disappeared for so long. I thought… I thought…" she broke down once more.

"It's ok," he stroked her long fiery red hair. "I'm ok. Everything will be alright now, but I need you to calm down and explain to me what happened here," he grabbed her shoulders and stared at the girl with reassuring eyes. "Can you do that?"

Malon wiped her eyes and stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, in an attempt to calm herself. After awhile she nodded her head slowly. "At first," she began. "He began to make a curfew on the village and sent soldiers to occupy ever house. He began making these harsh laws. No one could speak ill of him or say anything that might sound offensive towards the crown and he took away the right to assemble in public. Anyone who disobeyed the law was publicly hanged. The people were becoming restless. The soldiers here would treat them badly, unfairly. Soon rumors of a rebellion were heard all over the village and the soldiers, under the orders of Vincent himself, began to kill all of the villagers. My father and I were separated when all this happened and I don't even know where he is now," she managed to hold back exploding once more and took a deep breath. "I managed to hide away here for a while. I couldn't really do anything else," the tears began falling down her cheeks once more.

Link hugged her tightly again. "It's ok Malon. Everything will be fine from now on. I promise."

"Where were you?" she asked after taking her time to settle down.

"It's a long story," Link simply said before getting up. "Right now, there's a battle going on out in Hyrule field."

Malon seemed taken aback by his statement. "Link… are you?"

"Yes," he finished for her. "Right now I'm fighting with the country of Verona. There's a chance this nightmare might be over if we succeed here and now, but I need to reach Death Mountain and rescue the gorons. "We need their aid in this battle."

"Death Mountain? That place has changed a lot since you were last here. Vincent has built many factories and the gorons are held captive inside those factories. The entrance is very well guarded, there's no way you will make it inside alive. Luckily I know a way in, please take me with you!"

"Malon, I can't."

"Please," she tugged on his arm. "I've felt so useless this whole time. I want to make a difference! Even if it's a small one!"

Link stared at the redhead's determined expression before giving in to her demands. "Fine," he sighed. "But stay close."

"I will!" she nodded eagerly.

* * *

The pair hiked up through the slope that led towards the goron's home. The air was pitch black, everything caused by the towers of smoke produced by the factories. The few wildlife that inhabited the mountain had all died off, no doubt by the contamination.

Instead of walking through Death Mountain's main road, the couple cut through Dodongo's cavern. Malon had found a small underground pathway that led inside the goron's city. Link remained puzzled as to how she knew about this alternate route, but decided to hold his curiosity for a better time.

After a few minutes of walking through the dark cavern the pair reached the light of the Goron City. Link immediately took cover behind a couple of wooden crates, motioning Malon to duck beside him. A group of guards passed by them, unaware of the two teenagers hiding nearby.

"What's all the commotion about?!" one of the guards asked.

"I just receive a message from the warden. It seems those Veronian dogs are launching an attack on the castle and a few of them are headed towards us. We are ordered to assume our attack positions near the entrance, move!"

"Sir!"

The guards continued towards the city's exit with more soldiers joining them on the way. Link walked out after making sure the coast was clear, Malon followed close behind.

"I think we are good for now," Link mumbled.

"The gorons are kept down below, near the volcano's crater," Malon said pointing deeper into the city.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

Upon reaching the lower levels of the city Link and Malon found the cells where the gorons were kept. It was a long corridor that stretched far with many prisons holding to the very least one hundred gorons. The mighty race had been reduced to mere slaves working behind iron bars. Living conditions were poor and it was clear that they weren't treated well. Many of them eyed the two intruders with suspicion, others simply lay curled up into spheres either asleep or too weak to care. One of the gorons who stood behind the first cell alone stood up towering over both Link and Zelda. His dark eyes were full of age and wisdom and his grey hair was also proof of this.

"Who are you?" he asked in a very gruff voice.

"My name is Malon," the redhead spoke eagerly. "We are here to help you escape!"

The goron looked at her uncertain. "Escape? There is no use of escaping little one. We would only get captured once more. I Darunia, leader of the goron tribe, mustn't allow my brethren to suffer any more than what we already have."

Link walked up to the cell, his eyes looking straight at the goron in front of him. "Right now there is a war going on between Hyrule and the country of Verona. A battle rages on the field and we need your aid. If you truly wish to save your people you must fight with us."

"War," Darunia mumbled. "We gorons are a peaceful tribe. We do not engage in battle."

"And that is why you are now in the position you are in," Link shot back.

"Link!" Malon scolded.

"That is just not our way I'm afraid," the large goron mumbled. "We cannot help you."

"I can understand that you are all in favor of peace. I can understand that you do not tolerate any violence, or that you do not believe in hurting others, but sometimes," Link stopped as images of the island, of Zelda crossed his mind. His clenched fists shook slightly, "Sometimes you must fight for what you want to protect. If you don't protect what you care about you'll lose it forever. Right now there are many soldiers risking their lives to protect their family, their homes, and are pleading for help as they fight a losing battle. I for one won't just stand idly by as they die."

Darunia closed his eyes and lowered his head.

He turned towards Malon, his golden eyes shining slightly. "Help the gorons escape and then try to find a safe place."

"Link?" she looked at him with a worried expression. "What are you going to do?"

He unsheathed his destiny sword and shield. "I will fight. I'll hold them off while you make your escape, then I'll return to the fields. They're waiting for me."

He gave Darunia one last look before rushing towards the city's entrance despite Malon's protest.

"Link! Wait!" she cried out but he was already gone.

"He has a strong heart," Darunia said.

"Yes he does," Malon replied still looking where Link had gone. "I believe he feels that this is all his fault and he won't stop until he sets everything right."

The large goron remained quiet as the uttered those words.

* * *

Link made it to the outside of the city where the 8492nd battalion engaged in a losing battle against Vincent's men. The young mercenary wasted no time in joining the skirmish, cutting down every single soldier without mercy.

The fight waged on, but Link and the rest of his comrades soon found themselves outnumbered and cornered. He clutched his sword and shield tightly not wanting to give up hope. He still needed to fight Vincent, he still needed to return to Zelda. He charged at the large group once more with the remaining battalion members following closely behind.

He suddenly heard a fierce growl coming from inside the goron's city. Both sides stopped simultaneously and stared at the entrance. Link's eyes widened as many gorons rolled out of the city with a large trail of dust behind them.

"It's the gorons!" one of the veronian soldiers cried out.

Link smirked as Darunia leaded the group towards the enemy soldiers. "My brothers! No longer will we be shackled down and mistreated. We will fight to protect our way of life! Onwards!"

With renewed vigor and morality Link and his men resumed the fight with his newly acquired allies by his side. The battle barely lasted. The Hylian soldiers were quickly overtaken by the goron's might that fought with the strength of ten strong men.

Link sheathed his weapons and walked towards Darunia as the gorons cheered their victory. The large goron smiled down at him and Link returned it.

"I hoped you would change your mind," Link smirked.

"Your spirit reached me little warrior. Although I still do not tolerate violence I realize that to gain our freedom and our peace we must fight to protect it. Therefore, we will aid you in this fight."

"Thank you Darunia."

"Link!" Malon waved as she raced to catch up with the mercenary. "I'm glad you're ok!"

"I'm fine," he smiled. "The goron's really helped out of this tight spot. Nevertheless, there's an even bigger fight we must win."

"Us gorons will support you," Darunia reassured. He turned towards his compatriots. "Isn't that right my brethren?!"

The gorons roared with blazing energy. Link couldn't help but feel rejuvenated by the goron's drive to protect what they considered dear to them.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"Hold your ground men! Never give up!" General Teodoro shouted across the raging field as the infernal battle continued.

"General Teodoro!" one of his men shouted from behind him as he pointed towards the bridge that led towards Kakariko Village.

The general's face lit up as he saw Link riding towards the plains with his battalion and the gorons rushing behind him. The Veronian soldiers roared in excitement as they were met with their much needed back up. The Hylians, on the other hand, cursed their luck as the tide of the battle had shifted towards the enemy's favor.

General Teodoro retreated towards the back of the army in order to meet up with Link who carried Malon riding behind him.

"Link! You have done a wonderful job!" Teodoro let out a loud laugh. "We now have a fighting chance!"

"General Teodoro I need your assistance," Link spoke firmly.

The general turned to stare at the young red headed girl. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

Malon lowered her gaze in embarrassment and hid behind Link.

"This is Malon. Kakariko village was burned to the ground by Vincent's men. She's the only survivor."

General Teodoro retained a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear such news."

"I need for someone to escort her back to Verona."

"Link?!" Malon shouted. "I don't want to go! I want to stay and fight alongside you!"

"I'm afraid now is not the time to be arranging any escorts as you can see," Teodoro replied while eyeing the fierce battle.

"I understand," Link nodded before dismounting his horse. "Malon," he stared into her blue eyes. "Take this horse and ride to the south. You'll eventually reach the Veronian border. They will take you in."

"No!" Malon shouted. "I don't want to!"

"Malon listen to me!" the mercenary grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her gently but firmly. "Many hylian refugees have crossed the border. Chances are your father is among them. You need to set your priorities straight! This is our fight and I will not let you take part in it. Your job is to meet up with your father on the other side."

"Link… I" she wiped her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"Don't worry," Link smiled. "We will win. Everything will be fine."

"That's not it you idiot!" she shouted. "What if something happens to you?!"

Link seemed a bit stunned, but smiled in return. "I will be alright. I promised someone I'd return."

"Promised… someone…"

Link nodded. "Now please, go."

The young redhead sniffed but nodded slowly. "Ok… please be safe."

"I will."

Malon took one last glance at the changed mercenary before rushing full gallop towards the south of the field. Link took a deep breath and whispered good luck to her before turning towards General Teodoro to resume their fight.

"General! Sir Link!" one of the soldiers approached them. "Sir Leone and Sir Raiku's squadron have managed to push the enemy back into the city. We've penetrated the enemy's defense lines!"

"Allright then!" Teodoro shouted. "Let's show these Hylian dogs the might of the Veronian army!"

* * *

By sunrise the fight had reached the now slum city of Hyrule. Luckily for Link and the rest of the Veronian army, the citizens of Hyrule had already retreated to special shelters. They could focus on fighting the enemy without any civilian casualties. The fight however intensified significantly inside the walls of the city. The Hylian army placed several ballistae on the rooftops of many buildings. The Veronians retaliated by using the Goron's rock solid bodies to act as shields as they fought through the capital.

Link, Raiku, and Captain Leone, who fought near the very front ducked under an alleyway after avoiding a volley of arrows by the skin of their teeth.

"This is tougher than I thought!" Raiku huffed.

"I prefer the ol sea myself," Leone added.

"Atleast we are pushing the enemy back. If this keeps up we'll win," Link commented as he peered outside for any archers that might be in the area. "But I think I have a better way of ending this battle quicker."

"How's that?" the gerudo prince asked.

"Simple, we'll use the subterranean tunnels that connect to the Castle's sewer system. It's the quickest way to enter the castle. Once there we will lower the drawbridge for the army and resume to capture Vincent."

"I've never heard of these tunnels," Raiku said skeptically.

"They've been around since the beginning of this city itself. Back then they were used as an escape route for the royal family in case of enemy attack. Hyrule became a super power, fewer countries attacked, and the tunnels were soon forgotten."

"How do you know of this lad?" Leone asked.

"When you've lived in the streets for as long as I have, you learn things," Link smirked.

"Works for me," Raiku smiled. "Let's go!"

* * *

Link led his two partners towards the secret underground passage that led towards the castle's sewer system. Luckily for them, the tunnels seemed abandoned for quite some time so they didn't have to worry about encountering any enemy soldiers. Raiku had to admit that it felt nice to take a break from fighting although the smell was almost unbearable. The trio walked through the dark tunnels for quite some time before reaching their destination.

"Oy! What do these nobles eat?" Captain Leone cursed as he attempted to cover his nose from the stench.

"The exit's up ahead," Link said as he made his way towards a small hole that led up towards the light.

Quickly but cautiously, the trio emerged on the castle courtyard with no enemies in sight.

"Ah it feels great to be out of that hell hole!" Raiku cheered as he stretched his arms.

"The soldiers must be too busy tending to the battle," Link said as he scanned his surroundings. "There is no one in sight.

"Let's take advantage of this opportunity here," Leone said.

"Right," Link agreed. "You two head towards the castle's drawbridge and capture it."

"Easier said than done!" Raiku whined. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to pay Vincent a visit," the young mercenary hissed.

"Gotcha lad! We'll join up as soon as we take care of things here!" Leone smiled.

Link nodded and turned to head towards the large staircase that led towards the King's chamber.

"Take care Link," Raiku whispered before leaving with Captain Leone to take care of things.

* * *

"The enemy is stronger than we predicted," one of the Hylian soldiers cursed as he surveyed the battle from the castle's tower above the drawbridge.

"Even if they wipe the soldiers out there, there is no way they'll penetrate the castle," another soldier added. "Not as long as this bridge stands in between."

"See and that's where we come in," Raiku smirked while holding his scimitars against his shoulders.

"It's the enemy!" the soldiers shouted.

"Not so fast there laddies! Captain Leone swung his mighty axe cutting down both soldiers with one fell swoop.

Just then, many soldiers appeared surrounding the pair in a blink of an eye. Raiku and Captain Leone stood back to back eyeing the soldiers carefully.

"I told you it was easier said than done," the gerudo whispered.

"How many can ye take lad?" Leone asked.

"Let's see," Raiku began counting the soldiers with his finger. "Um… one?"

"You get half now start swinging!" the captain shouted as he began engaging the enemy.

"Shit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Link raced up the empty stairs of the castle towards the King's chamber where he would certainly meet up with Vincent and end everything once and for all. Something, however, was not right.

"_Why aren't there any soldiers here?"_ Link thought to himself. _"Vincent is not that much of a fool. Is this a trap?" _

As he neared the top of the stairs he spotted an old middle aged man wearing the clothes of a noble staring at Link with an evil looking smirk. Link quickly recognized him as Vincent's attendant. He had met him on several occasions once before. He never liked the man, but he didn't seem as sinister as he did now, had he changed as well?"

"Donavon," Link called out.

"Well well, if it isn't The Anarchist himself," the old man sneered. "The appearance of knight suits you, although once a street rat always a street rat."

"Cut the bullshit!" Link snapped. "Where is Vincent?!"

"Do you honestly expect me to simply lead you to my master? That is something I cannot do I'm afraid."

"Donavon, what happened to you?"

"YOU WILL NOT ADRESS ME IN SUCH A WAY!" the old man shouted back in rage. "I'm now nobility thanks to my great and humble master! I will be ruler of this city once my master expands his rule. Such is his greatness!" He burst into a cynical laughter.

Link stared at the power hungry man with pity. "Oh Donavon…"

"Enough! This reunion has been great, but it's time to wipe you from existence. GUARDS!"

The old man snapped his fingers and a barrage of soldiers appeared from behind him.

"Kill this boy!"

"_Vincent is just up ahead,"_ Link thought to himself. _"I can't afford to lose now." _

_

* * *

_

Outside the castle, the battle waged on. The Veronian army pushed the Hylian back towards the castle, but had reached a standstill. The Veronians were exhausted and lack the necessary power to destroy the castle's last line of defense, the drawbridge. Meanwhile, Hylian archers positioned high above in the castle's lookout towers made it difficult for the army to proceed any further.

"Dammit at this rate…!" General Teodoro shouted as he slashed through enemy soldiers. "Where is Link and the rest of his men?!"

Just then, the ropes that sustained the drawbridge broke and the massive piece of wood fell towards the ground killing a few dozen Hylian soldiers in the process. The Veronians stood in utter confusion as well as the Hylians.

"General!" a Veronian soldier shouted as he pointed towards the castle. "Its Sir Raiku and Sir Leone! They have lowered the drawbridge for us!"

Teodoro couldn't help but smirk to himself. "Goddesses bless these kids! Men, move out! Capture Hyrule castle!"

The massive army roared as they rushed through the Hylian's last line of defense. It was only a matter of time before the long and hard battle would come to an end.

"We did it!" Raiku huffed. "Mission accomplished!"

"Not yet lad!" Captain Leone replied as he check the small wounds he had been inflicted with. "We still need to help Link!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Im…possible!" Donavon cowered in fear as he saw his men fall one by one in the hands of the demon known as The Anarchist.

Link slowly walked towards the old man, staring at him with his piercing golden eyes. "It's over Donavon."

"No! Please!" the old man fell on the floor and pathetically covered his face up. "I can't lose! I'm destined to rule over this city next to my master! No!"

Link couldn't help but feel pity for the man. He was nothing more than a puppet. _"Heh, you're one to talk,"_ he smirked to himself.

"Link!"

The young mercenary turned towards Raiku and Leone who caught up with him. "Is everything ok?" he asked as he looked at all the dead bodies. "Damn…"

"Who's this?" Captain Leone questioned as he stared at the whimpering man.

"No one," Link answered. "Just leave him be. Vincent is up ahead, let's get going."

"Right then."

The trio ran past the old man as he lay huddled up on the ground whispering his master's name repeatedly.

* * *

"Vincent!" Link shouted as he broke through the large double doors of the King's chambers. He stared incredulously as not a single soul stood present. "What?!"

"Where is he?" Raiku asked as he looked around the empty room.

"How could this be?!" Link punched the wall.

Just then Donavon appeared through the doorway laughing manically as he did. "You fools will never touch my master!"

The young mercenary rushed towards the man and pinned him against the wall tightly. "Where is he?!" he hissed dangerously.

"He… he left some time ago…" the man smiled through rotten teeth. "He left… in search of this power… when he returns… he will be the God of this world… all because of that power… in that island…," he began to laugh uncontrollably as Link's eyes widened in horror.

"No…" he whispered as past memories began crossing his mind.

* * *

"_Now, have you ever heard about the Island of Rebirth?" Young Link shook his head. "Well, it is an island protected by the Goddesses themselves. _

"_And why is that mom?" young Link asked with overwhelming curiosity. _

"_That is because the Goddesses hid a special power in that island. It is said that it's what makes the trees grow, the rivers flow, everything that has to do with nature. It is a magical place where one will find true happiness." _

* * *

"_No! It's real!" Raiku shouted. "They say there is an unimaginable power that sleeps within the island. Imagine! Power! The power you need to seek your revenge against Vincent. You can't get to him now but if you had more power you could. Ah, ah, whadaya think?" _

* * *

"_My mother told me the story behind this island's power once," Zelda turned towards Link, "see, the Goddesses created this island apart from the rest of the world. They stored a special power within that made the island unique. You see, the power is said to be the spirit of this island. It is what makes the trees grow, what makes the rivers flow, what makes the animals and plants live. It is the life of this island," she frowned, "I wanted you to know the consequences. If you obtain this power then this island will perish." _

* * *

"_By the way Link. Are you familiar with the Island of Rebirth?" Vincent smirked._

_Link turned slightly. "Island of Rebirth? Isn't that just a fairy tale?" _

_Vincent smiled. "Of course. You're absolutely right. Never mind, sleep well Link." _

_

* * *

_

"All this time…" Link let go of the man who quickly cowered away and kneeled on the floor. "All this time… Vincent…" an image of the red eyed noble's all knowing smirk filled his mind. "He knew… he knew this would happen… this… it was a distraction… Vincent… Zelda…" the mercenary became lost in his own thoughts.

"Link…" Raiku tried to approach him but suddenly staggered back when the young teen punched the floor with all his might. Captain Leone placed a hand on Raiku's shoulder and shook his head.

" I promised you… I promised everything would be alright… forever and a day… ZELDA!!!!"

* * *

It was a cold and foggy morning back on the small hidden island. The people had just woken up to this new gloomy looking day. Somehow it had fit in well with their mood. Ever since Link had left, nothing had been the same anymore.

A lonely fisherman staggered slowly towards the harbor and chose a small spot to cast his line. He stared into the foggy horizon and sighed to himself. A sudden silhouette in the distance caught his eyes. It was a black figure that hid behind the fog. The man stood up in order to get a better view. The black figure was soon joined by many more dark silhouettes that made their way towards the island. The man's eyes widened as he realized the dark figures were actually a fleet of warships carrying the Hylian insignia on their sails, their target, The Island of Rebirth.

* * *

**A/N: Again so sorry for the late update! This Christmas was more hectic than I thought it would be. The chapter wasn't all that exciting, especially for you Zelink lovers, but I hope to have caught your attention with the ending. Please leave reviews, your feedback means a lot to me. Till next time! R&R!**


	17. The Island's Power Is

**Chapter 17: The Island's Power is**

* * *

_Dear Link, _

_I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. When Vincent changed and became king and you suddenly disappeared I thought I would never be able to depend on people again. I was living in a hell during those times. The ranch got taken and my father and I were forced to live in the slums of Kakariko. Then when Vincent's soldiers began killing everyone my father and I got separated and I was ready to lose all hope. I never expected you of all people to appear and rescue me. Now I owe it all to you Link! Things are looking up now. I got reunited with my father in Verona and now we get to have our ranch back thanks to Prince Johansen. I think things will slowly begin to take a turn for the better, thanks to you. I don't know why you have to leave so suddenly, but I wish you the best of luck in your travels! Never forget you'll have someone here when you need help. _

_Sincerely, _

_Malon _

* * *

Link glanced at the letter once more before folding it back neatly and tucking it under his black cloak. He took a deep breath and stared at the setting sun from the upper deck of the Nightmare. The wind was cold despite summer's fast approach; cold as death.

"You ok Link?"

The young mercenary turned to find Raiku standing behind him wearing the same type of cloak except his was a dark brown. His face showed signs of worry despite his futile attempt to smile. He knew Link was far from ok and the young gerudo would make sure to stay by his side until he recovered.

"I'm glad things back home are under control, don't you think?" he said trying to establish a subject.

Link simply nodded, his eyes wandering back towards the horizon.

They had won that arduous battle back in Hyrule city. The Veronian army had captured the castle and forced the enemy soldiers to surrender. It was a time of great celebration for the people of Hyrule and the people of Verona as well. For Link, on the other hand, no such joy existed within him. Vincent had predicted this outcome as used his men as a decoy while he set sails towards the Island of Rebirth in order to obtain the island's power. Twice had he made Link look like a fool. Now the young mercenary sailed along with Raiku and Captain Leone on the Nightmare ship back towards the island. Hopefully they would arrive in time.

"You know, you shouldn't feel all that bad Link," the gerudo continued. "I mean, you are known as a hero in Hyrule and Verona now!"

"It means nothing to me," the young blond simply murmured.

Link and the rest of the Veronian army were received with shouts of joy from the citizens of Verona upon their arrival. A ceremony was held to honor those that took part in the epic battle including Link, Raiku, and Captain Leone. Link, however, did not attend seeing as he didn't see it like a victory, more like a defeat. His thoughts wandered back to that same night when Prince Johansen had visited in Castle Verona's courtyard.

* * *

"Not in a festive mood I presume?" The silver haired boy mumbled as he approached Link from behind.

Link sat on the courtyard's fountain staring up into the full moon. His thoughts rested solely on his revenge as well as Zelda's well being.

"I should say the same thing," he replied.

The prince closed his eyes and smiled. "I suppose you're right." He sat down next to him and looked up as well. "You didn't achieve what you came here to do?"

Link glanced down and shook his head. "Vincent played with us. He escaped towards the Island of Rebirth."

The young prince raised an eyebrow. "The island of legend? Didn't Sir Leone say it was nothing more than a fairytale?"

The mercenary shook his head once more. "It is not a fairytale. It is real. I was living there this past year before Leone and Raiku arrived."

"I see," the prince trailed off. "If the island exists then the power must exist as well am I right?"

"That is correct," Link nodded. "The only problem is that if that power is taken the island will perish as well as its inhabitants. That is why we lied."

"There are people living on that island?!" Prince Johansen asked incredulously.

"A small group of people do live there. They are nice and live peacefully. They don't know the meaning of war or famine, or genocide. It truly is paradise."

"I can see why you chose to live in such a place."

"Now Vincent is on his way towards the island and if he gains that power, not only will the island perish, but we will have no hope of defeating him when he returns."

"Well then," Johansen stood up. "I will speak with King Landalvear about this matter. He will make sure to send troops out to that island. We will stop him."

"Not so fast your highness," Link stopped him. "Right now more than half of Verona's army was wiped out during the battle for Hyrule. The country is severely vulnerable right now. It wouldn't be a good idea to send out the remaining forces."

"I… suppose you're right," the young prince glanced down in defeat."

"Captain Leone, Raiku, and myself along with the crew of the Nightmare will set out tomorrow. We will stop him. Right now your highness, you must focus on ascending to the throne of Hyrule as it's meant to be and help out your people."

"I understand," Johansen nodded. "I will leave things to you then Sir Link, may the Goddesses shower you with their blessings."

"You too your highness."

* * *

"I have some news about Prince Johansen, or should I say King Johansen," Raiku said in order to catch the young teen's attention.

"What about him?" Link asked curiously.

The young gerudo smiled. "It seems that at first when he took the throne as King Nohansen's son, the people were a bit skeptical, but after all he's done to help them, the people have welcomed him with open arms. Of course, there are still some that question his credibility, but I'm sure that with time they will accept him as their proper ruler."

"What of the countries that had allied themselves with Vincent?"

"It seems that the treaty of alliance they had was broken. King Johansen proposed to assemble all of the country's rulers to establish a new treaty of peace. So far things are looking good; no one has denied the invitation yet.

"That's good to know," Link nodded. "Now it's up to us to make sure this peace reigns for a long period of time."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Nighttime soon came and the Nightmare became a dark silhouette sailing along the black waters. Captain Leone, Raiku, and Link stood near the bow of the ship overlooking a small red light in the distance. There was no doubt that the light was coming from the Island. Upon further nearing the island the crew of the Nightmare found the light to be a blazing fire that engulfed the small town. As expected, Vincent had already arrived.

"Dammit! That's the town!" Raiku shouted as he leaned over the railing to get a better view. "Let's attack!"

"Nay!" Captain Leone barked as he viewed the scene through his periscope. "There are five Hylian battleships docked near the harbor. If we so even try to get near them we'll get blown to pieces."

"Let's head east," Link spoke. "We'll dock on the other side of the island and travel across towards the town."

"Good idea!" Raiku jumped up.

"You heard the lad!" Leone shouted towards his crew. "Put yer backs into it and sail east!"

As the ship turned to sail towards their new destination Link couldn't help but stare at the destroyed town. Although he spoke with a calm demeanor, inside he felt a surge of emotions that wanted to explode and engulf everything around him.

* * *

The crew of the Nightmare docked near Zelda house which to Link's surprised still stood in the same spot it always was, unscathed. It had seemed as if Vincent's men had yet to reach this part of the island. Nevertheless, it stood empty and dark. He was sure Zelda was not home which made him worry even further.

"What's this house doing all the way out here?" Raiku mumbled to himself as he jumped off the small wooden boats in the shore.

"There is a trail that leads to the town," Link interrupted him. "Let's go."

The men followed the mercenary into the small tropical forest while Captain Leone and Raiku stood behind.

"The way he's acting," the gerudo began. "It's like he's back to his former self. I don't like this."

"Understand lad," the captain lad. "He carries a burden we can only imagine. I have to admire that boy's determination."

"I suppose you're right."

"Let us go lad. We don't want to be left behind.

The small group of pirates walked through the dark trail until reaching the small flame engulfed town. The group hid over a small hill in order to survey the scene. Many houses, including the Elder's had been or were still in the process of being burned down. Vincent's soldiers, wearing gold and black armor, patrolled the area. As for the townsfolk, some of them could be seen clad in chains and shackles walking down towards the harbor escorted by some of the soldiers. There was no sign of the Elder, Kain, Darien, or even Zelda.

"Where do you suppose they are taking them?" Raiku mumbled.

"Back to the ship no doubt," Captain Leone replied. "I bet all the treasures of the world they will be used as slaves."

"What should we do capn?" one of the pirates asked.

"We have to rescue the people first," Link spoke firmly. "Otherwise Vincent will use them as human shields against us."

"Good point!" the gerudo exclaimed. "I propose a distraction!"

"Excellent idea lad," Leone praised with a huge smile. "My men and I will form a big commotion in the town and draw out the attention of the soldiers while you and Link infiltrate the ships and free the prisoners."

"I wish you didn't have to go on such a suicidal mission," Link mumbled.

Captain Leone turned towards the young mercenary and stared at him intently. "Listen here boy, there is no way to avoid a full out confrontation with them. They might outnumber us by many, but never underestimate a pirate's pride and power." He turned towards his men. "Aye?!"

"Aye!" the pirates shouted in agreement.

Link sighed and nodded. "I understand." He turned towards Raiku. "You ready?"

"Abso-freakin-lutely!" the gerudo grinned.

"You're over excitement when facing certain death amazes me Raiku," Link murmured. "We'll wait for you signal Captain."

"Good luck to ya matey!" the captain outstretched his hand.

"See you on the other side," Raiku smiled and outstretched his hand as well.

"For tomorrow," Link concluded before all three shook hands in a friendly gesture.

* * *

"Move along you maggots!" one of the Hylian soldiers shouted towards the captive townspeople.

Vincent's soldiers verbally and physically abused the islanders as they led them towards the massive battleships. The poor shackled people had no choice but to obey orders as the little hope they had of escaping slowly left them.

High on the roofs of the remaining houses Captain Leone stood with a few of his men scattered throughout the town's rooftops awaiting the opportune moment to strike. The captain eyed his men through the thick clouds of the fire holding his axe ready and slowly nodded. The pirates replied by raising their hands and nodding as well. Without wasting another second, the tall pirate captain leaped from the roof landing on top of one of the soldiers. The rest of his men let out a loud battle yell and joined their captain on their new battlefield.

The citizens all took to the ground as the soldiers, disoriented, looked for their enemy. The black smoke made it hard for Vincent's men who quickly began falling under the hands of their pirate enemies.

"Take them all out!" Captain Leone roared. "Show these dogs no mercy!"

"AMBUSH!" one of the Hylian soldiers shouted before being impaled from behind by one of Leone's men.

"Shit!" another one of Vincent's guards took shelter between an ally way with two more soldiers trailing behind.

"Send the message to his Highness! We are being overrun!" he commanded the other two soldiers. "Go!"

The soldiers did as told and quickly raced down towards the harbor.

"Don't let up! For the glory of King Infier…!" he was cut off by the tip of a large axe that pierced through him.

"Don' t even THINK about finishing that sentence mate!" Captain Leone hissed before turning towards the ships in the distance. "Regroup laddies! Free the prisoners and prepare ye selfs for a bigger fight! This will be a long night indeed!"

"Aye Capn!" the pirates shouted in unison before going on to help free the townsfolk.

"Listen here!" The captain addressed the citizens. "Escape towards the east! There will be a ship anchored in the waters and a man stationed near the beach. He will escort ye to the ship itself. You'll be fine as long as you stay far away from here!"

"But what about yourselves!" a man shouted.

"Don't go underestimating us!" Leone grinned. "Now go!"

The townspeople did as told and escaped towards the forest but not before expressing their eternal gratitude. Captain Leone watched them leave and after making sure the town was secure he turned towards the harbor.

"Show me what ye got Infiero."

* * *

Meanwhile, Link and Raiku reached the harbor undetected and hid behind a pile of crates. The pair eyed the two ships that were anchored on the wooden docks. The three other ships remained over open waters. Link only hoped the remaining townspeople, and Zelda, were being held in the two docked ships.

They spotted the two soldiers running towards the ships shouting 'ambush.' The plan had worked, for many Royal Knights emerged from the ships, all making their way towards the town. Nevertheless, the number of soldiers present was more than what Link and Raiku had anticipated and worry began to overrun them.

"Did you see all those knights?!" Raiku mumbled. "Capn Leone is severely outmatched here!"

"Which is why we must hurry up and free the prisoners so we can go back him up," Link replied causally.

The duo neared one of the ships, hiding behind another pair of crated.

"Shit," Raiku cursed under his breath. "The entrance is being guarded by two soldiers. What do we do?"

Link thought for a second before an idea struck him.

"Raiku, do you like to swim at night?"

"Not really."

"Good," Link said before pushing Raiku off the dock and into the cold dark water.

The soldiers heard the splash and quickly rushed to the side to see what had made the noise.

"It's an intruder!" one of the soldiers shouted when he spotted the green haired youth gasping for air.

Link, however, quickly appeared behind them and struck them down with his sword. The ordeal was seemingly unnoticed by anyone.

"Coast clear Raiku. You can come up now," Link said as he eyed his surroundings.

"Bite me you ill mannered son of a moblin!"

* * *

The pair rushed through the inside of the massive battleship. Soldiers would pop up every now and then, but the mercenary and the Gerudo made sure to strike down anyone who came across them.

"No doubt the prisons must be near the bottom of the ship," Raiku said as he ran through the halls with Link by his side. "Up ahead!"

A lone soldier guarded the prison cells and was completely taken off guard by Link's sword that pierced his chest in one swift movement. The people inside the cells all gasped at the sudden scene. Their eyes widened in surprised as the cloaked covered mercenary busted the lock open with his shield and stepped forward. The townspeople's faces shone brightly at the realization that Link had returned for them.

"Everyone ok?" Raiku asked as he emerged from behind Link.

"Link? My Goddesses it IS you," Ms. Crystalis took a step forward with some of the villagers murmuring amongst themselves in happiness.

"Is everyone alright?" Link asked.

"We are fine," Ruby said as she appeared from behind the tall woman. "Some of us were brought here and the others are on the other boat."

"Where is Zelda?"

"Link?"

The young mercenary felt a shiver run down his spine the moment he heard that voice speak his name. They all turned towards the corner of the room where a delicate looking blonde girl stood up, her sapphire eyes shining brightly under the darkness. Link let out a long deep sigh of relief, standing before him, unharmed, was the girl he so deeply loved.

"Link!"

"Zelda!"

"Oh boy, here we go again," Ruby muttered while rolling her eyes.

The two came together and long embrace. Zelda's tears stained Link's cloak but he didn't care, the important thing was that she was once again in his arms. The small crowd couldn't help but smile at the warm scene. Even Raiku, who faked wiping tears of joy couldn't help but smile, although he never thought he'd see the day Link would actually be all romantic.

"_Hm… even the cold hearted mercenary has a girl now… and I'm a virgin King of an all women tribe… pathetic,"_ Raiku thought to himself in utter frustration.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Zelda cried out as Link stroked her golden hair.

"I'm sorry Zelda," Link mumbled. "I never meant to leave you."

"Yo, Link!" Raiku shouted. "Sorry to ruin your moment, but we have to get these people out of here and get the rest of them on the other ship."

"Right," Link replied as he let go of Zelda. "Listen up everyone. There is a battle raging on up in the town. Run through the edge of the island towards the east. A ship will be there to keep you safe from harm." He turned towards the Gerudo. "Make sure to escort them to safety."

"Wait what?!" the young thief stared at him. "Where are you going?"

"Link?" Zelda clutched his arm.

"Vincent is on this ship, I feel him."

"You going after him then?" Raiku asked.

Link nodded in response.

"Got it, good luck bro. I'll be sure to keep these people from harm."

"Link!" Zelda pulled on his sleeve before he could turn away. "I'm going with you!"

"No you're not! You have to escape from here!"

"I've been far away from you far too long Link," she stared at his golden eyes. "I'm not leaving your side anymore."

Link clenched his teeth and sighed. He knew it was dangerous but something told him he wasn't going to win this argument. "Alright," he said reluctantly, "but stay close to me."

"I will."

* * *

"Can you tell me what happened?" Link asked Zelda as the pair raced towards the ships main quarters.

"It all happened so suddenly," the girl began. "I had gone to the town to buy some groceries when all of the sudden those black ships appeared and began attacking everyone. Darien, Kain, and the Guard Squadron tried their best to defend us, but they were defeated by those soldiers."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know," Zelda shook her head. "They were taken away and then the soldiers began capturing us all. We were then thrown into the prison cells."

"At least he had the decency not to slaughter everyone," Link huffed. "What about the Elder?"

"He was taken by a man with long red hair and red eyes," Zelda replied. "Is he then man you told me about?... Vincent?"

"Yes. The reason I left," he began, "was because after my absence in Hyrule, he took over as king and was ruling with an iron fist. The people were suffering because of what I had done. I had to repent for my sins."

Zelda's eye widened. "Link, why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't your burden to bear Zel."

"Link!" she stopped and stared at him with a hint of anger crossing her beautiful features.

Link stopped as well and turned towards her.

"Link, you promised me that we would be together forever. I don't take that lightly!"

The young mercenary couldn't help but stare at her uncertainly. "Zelda…"

"I love you Link, I want to always stand by your side, no matter what, forever and a day, right?"

Link smiled warmly at her. "I suppose you're right," he placed a hand on her cheek and placed his forehead against hers. "I promise you, after this is over I will cast my sword away and I will stay with you, living every day to the fullest until the day I die."

Zelda grabbed his hand and held it against her rosy cheek. "It's a promise then," she smiled and kissed his lightly before hugging him in a tight embrace.

Link closed his eyes and hugged her back. _"Let's finish this, Vincent."_

* * *

"So you are known as the Elder of this island yet you do not know the whereabouts of the power."

The island's Elder sat tied to the arm rests of a chair staring intently at the young red haired noble who stood across from him. The room of the ship was elaborately decorated with red and gold furniture. The walls were adorned with many different pieces of art as well as some old looking weapons. A bright chandelier hung above the old man with dimly lit candles that rocked back and forth slowly. The evil red piercing gaze of the noble sent shivers down his spine much like Link did back when they had previously met. Still, the old man fought valiantly to keep the secrets of the power away from Vincent's grasps.

"Have you heard about the legendary Sheikah tribe before?" Vincent spoke again after a time of silence.

"The sheikah tribe…" the Elder mumbled. "They served the Royal Family of Hyrule for centuries until they were hunted down and killed by the Royal family themselves who had found them guilty of conspiracy against the crown."

Vincent smirked. "For an old man who's lived on this island for a long time, you sure know your history."

"I was once a historian before the Great War."

"I see," the noble mumbled. "Do you know what the Sheikah were known for?"

"The Sheikah tribe excelled in dark magic, among many different fighting styles," the Elder replied.

"Yes, that is correct," Vincent nodded.

The Elder stared at the young noble with uncertainty. What had been the importance of these questions? His eyes suddenly widened as realization dawned on him. He stared into Vincent's evil blood red eyes, the eyes of a Sheikah.

"You… you," he gasped. "But how? They were extinct."

"I am the last remaining Sheikah, King of Hyrule," Vincent smirked as his hands began glowing with a dark red aura. "If you will not tell me what I want to know, I'll just have to extract the information out of you," he hissed in a metallic voice as he neared the terrified man.

* * *

"That must be it!" Zelda exclaimed as they neared a large door guarded by two heavily armored soldiers.

"Out of my way!" Link shouted as he swung his sword with such might that sent the two soldiers flying through the old wooden door. "Vincent!"

"Elder!" Zelda gasped at the scene before her.

Vincent held the old man high in the air by his throat as a red aura engulfed the poor Elder's body. The noble's eyes glowed with a heavy tint of red as he smiled viciously at the old man's suffering.

"Vincent let him go!" Link shouted as he rushed towards him.

The red haired sheikah snapped back at Link as he dropped the old man against the ground. "Link!" he hissed before unleashing a blast of dark energy towards the mercenary sending him tumbling against the farthest wall.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she rushed toward the teen's side.

"I can see into your thoughts old man," Vincent sneered. "The power is…" his eyes suddenly widened and his gaze fell upon Zelda. "Yes…" he hissed.

"N… no, you must not," the Elder struggled as he grabbed Vincent's boot.

The young red eyed noble unsheathed his knight's sword and drove it down the Elder's back. "I have no use for you anymore!"

Zelda's eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. "Elder no!"

"Zelda… run," Link grunted as he struggled with the pain.

Vincent sheathed his bloody sword and made his way casually towards Zelda who stood trembling under the noble's presence. She, however, did not move from her spot challenging the sheikah's might. Link tried to stand but the blast had left him stunned in the ground.

"Zelda… please… run!" Link choked.

"What is this?" Vincent mumbled to himself as he noticed Link's worried expression. His lips curled up into a menacing grin. "Link, my friend, the threads of fate that bind us together will slowly be ripped apart tonight." He turned towards Zelda. "And you will be the knife that severs it."

"You will not lay a hand on her!" Link shouted as he managed to stand up.

"Impressive Link," Vincent chuckled as his eyes retained its red glow, "but I'm afraid there is nothing you can do." He extended his hands towards the mercenary and shot another energy blast which Link blocked with his shield. The blast, however, was too much to contain and Link was sent flying back once more.

"It's over," the noble hissed.

Link could only see through his blurred vision how Vincent grabbed Zelda's arms despite her constant thrashing. The mercenary stretched his hand and called out her name before darkness over took him.

* * *

"_I can't die yet." _

"_I can't just leave her again." _

"_I won't die just yet." _

The young mercenary slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. The sounds of the battle echoed in the distance and he wondered if everyone was alright. Vincent was gone as well as Zelda, he had failed to protect her again. He swore to himself as he struggled to stand once more. He eyed the motionless body of the Elder and slowly made his way towards him.

"Elder," he mumbled has he kneeled and picked up the old man into his arms.

"Li… Link," the Elder choked.

"Elder!" Link's eyes widened in surprised. He was still alive.

"Listen to me… Link. I've used the remaining power I have to keep this wound from ending my life, but I'm afraid it won't last for very long."

"Elder… I'm sorry… this is all my fault," Link cursed as he fought the tears that were forming on his face.

"Link, listen to my story, the story of this island's power, its life source," the Elder whispered. "When this island was first created there lived a woman who was chosen by the Goddesses to be the mortal spirit of this island, the heart of the island itself. She lived alone for many years wondering what her purpose in life really was. When the Great War of Hyrule broke out, several refugees abandoned the country in hopes of finding a new place to live and wound up shipwrecked on this island which later became their home. The woman spirit eyed the new outsiders for many months as they built a small village out of the remains of their ship and the islands natural resources. She became enamored with one of the sailors, a young man with bright golden hair. She cautiously approached the young man and they both fell in love at first sight. As time progressed they had a small child, a girl with long beautiful golden hair and dark sapphire eyes. When the woman passed away, the child inherited her mother's power and became the new heart of the island. This girl grew up to be a beautiful woman and eventually married and had another child. Unfortunately, she was caught in a tragic accident that took her life and her husband's. Eventually, after her passing away, her child, naturally became the new heart of the island, the essence of life, the holder of the power. She has lived all this time not knowing of her destiny and the importance of her life, till this day."

Link stared at the Elder as he analyzed the story in his head. He knew where the old man was getting at but he wished he was wrong. It couldn't be what he thought it was. He closed his eyes as the tears began to fall from his face.

"The child's name, Link… is Zelda."

* * *

**A/N: College is back and you know what that means! Anyway, I'm happy-yet-sad to say that this story might be coming to a close soon so I'll be sure to write the next chapters and quickly as I can! Sorry for the cliffie and thank you for your ongoing support! Please leave a review with your thoughts, it helps my motivation! Thank you and till next time!**


	18. Mercenary VS Soldier

**Chapter 18: Mercenary vs Soldier **

**

* * *

**

Link kneeled in the battleship's main quarter holding the dying elder close to him. A horrid look crossed his face as he tried to process his conversation with the Elder that seemed to sting him over and over again in an endless rage. As the Elder died he bestowed upon him the secret of the island, the heart of the island, the woman he so dearly loved. The mercenary could not even begin to describe the horrible guilt he felt and he began to question his own motives from the very beginning.

With Vincent's betrayal Link had set out to find the power he needed to obtain his desired revenge. His search had led him to Zelda and the Island of Rebirth. Never had he felt so disgusted with himself as the thought of him killing her for the power raced through his mind. He was well aware that if he had known that from the beginning surely he would've killed her without a second thought and that revelation caused a cold shiver to run down his spine.

Vincent had realized this and took Zelda away. The noble knew no mercy and Link was well aware of this. He would kill her, he would gain the power, and he would become unstoppable. Link had become too lost in his own guilt trip to realize that time ran against him, yet he could not simply ignore the inner struggle that clashed within him. His cause had never been justified and he repeatedly questioned himself whether or not he deserved to even live.

"Li… Link," the Elder whispered while raising his weak hand.

"Elder…" Link replied while taking the old man's hand into his own.

"Life… fate… can take a cruel road sometimes…"

"Elder… I… if I would've known from the beginning… I would have surely…"

"But you did not," the Elder finished for him. "Link… you love that girl with a deep passion… you must not simply let her go now… please… save her…"

Link could not stop the overflow of tears as the Elder exhaled his last breath and became still in his arms. The young mercenary shook him slightly hoping that by some miracle of the Goddess he would reawaken, but his efforts were wasted.

"Elder…" he whispered as he lay the old man down. "You, as well as Zelda, never gave up on me." He picked up his sword and shield and stood up, his eyes never diverting from the Elder's still form. "I'm sorry for everything I caused. I promise you… I will set things right. Elder… thank you for everything."

* * *

"Quickly! Get out of here!" Raiku shouted as he unlocked yet another cell full of prisoners.

The startled townspeople quickly stood up and ushered waves of thanks at the young thief as they escaped.

"Stick to the far south edge of the island and head east. You'll be safer there!" the green haired youth spoke as he held the cage door opened.

"We're going to fight as well," a gruff voice came from the back part of the cell.

"You," Raiku's eyes widened as the towering Darien appeared from the shadows with a group of men behind him.

"We are the Guard Squadron!" Darien huffed. "I'll be damned if we let those dogs take OUR island!"

The men roared in agreement and Raiku couldn't help but smile. "Let's do it then!"

The Guard Squadron commander smirked and nodded.

* * *

"How long does it take to free some prisoners?!" Captain Leone cursed as he block three simultaneous attacks.

"We are being pushed back capn!" one of the pirates whined as he struggled under a soldier's sword.

Leone growled in frustration before shoving a soldier aside and hacking another one. "Don't give in mateys! This is only the beginning!"

"Captain! Look!"

The large man turned towards the back of the fighting where a young red haired youth appeared with a large heavily armored soldier carrying a young girl walking beside him. Captain Leone immediately recognized the man as none other than Vincent Infiero himself and spared no time in rushing towards him.

"Vincent you scurvy dog!" Leone cursed as he neared the noble.

The red haired sheikah glanced at the man and smirked. "I was beginning to ponder who was it that was giving my men such a hard time is. Now I see that their opponent is none other than the illustrious Captain Leone."

"Enough with yer charade! It's over Infiero!" Leone shouted as he raised his axe high in the air.

"Oh?" Vincent smiled in amusement. "Are you meaning to tell me that this is a winning battle for you?" He looked over Leone's shoulder towards the battle that raged on behind him.

The captain turned as well noticing his men falling one by one by the Hylian army's superior strength. His angered slowly built until it couldn't be held any longer. He turned towards the noble with fire in his eyes. "You!" he brought down his axe, but the blow never reached him.

Leone's eyes widened as a blade pierced his back. His axe fell on the ground as blood oozed from his wound and mouth. He slowly turned his head towards his assailant.

Vincent's eyes narrowed as a dangerous grin appeared on his face. "Good job… Kain."

"You…" Leone choked as the Guard Squadron soldier withdrew his halberd, staring at his victim with an emotionless glare.

* * *

Raiku and Darien along with the Guard Squadron reached the battle zone that was the island town. The soldiers wasted no time in joining the skirmish, helping the pirates push back Vincent's Royal Guards while the young Gerudo prince rushed across the wreckage trying to find the Captain.

"Show them what we are made of!" Darien shouted as he unsheathed his massive sword. "This battle is far from over!"

"_Where is Leone?"_ Raiku thought in frustration as he hacked his way through the enemy. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed one of the pirates staring wide eyed at the town entrance.

"Captain!" the Pirated suddenly shouted.

Raiku followed his gaze towards the entrance where Captain Leone could be seen kneeling in front of Kain while Vincent and his bodyguard, who was holding Zelda, walked away towards the dark forest.

"Zelda? Captain!" the young Gerudo gripped his scimitars tightly and rushed towards the raven haired teen.

Kain placed his halberd over his shoulder and assumed a defensive stance, his emotionless expression never changing. The green haired thief brought his scimitar's down against Kain's halberd in a power struggle.

"What did you do to him?!" Raiku shouted in pure anger. "You bastard we are on your side!"

"My side?" Kain scoffed. "Get real, none of this would have happened if you hadn't reached this island in the first place!" he pushed Raiku back and horizontally slashed him managing to place a clean cut across the thief's chest. "I'm taking you out!"

Raiku clutched his chest noticing the blood stains on his shirt. "Even if it's true, why are you helping Vincent? He's the one who is taking your entire people hostage and killing them. He even has Zelda, didn't you see him?!" He grabbed his scimitars once more. "Look at us! We are desperately trying to defend you guys!"

"Shut up!" Kain rushed towards the Gerudo and began his relentless assault with his halberd. "This is something you can't hope to understand!" he shouted as Raiku desperately tried to block the fierce attacks.

"_Damn, he's strong,"_ Raiku huffed as he was pushed back by the attack. In a moment of dizziness due to the wound he lowered his guard giving Kain the chance to retaliate by knocking his scimitars away followed up slashing his torso diagonally causing Raiku to tumble back against the ground.

"Shit!" Raiku cursed as Kain raised his halberd in order to deal the final blow.

"Kain!" Darien's gruff voice caused the young soldier to cease his attack. "What are you doing?!"

Kain lowered his weapon and turned towards his superior. "Commander," he mumbled. "This is all HIS fault. I'm going to be the one to take him out!" He turned and raced off into the forest leaving Darien to ponder his words.

"Captain!" Raiku managed to stand and made his way towards the Captain's side.

"Raiku… this… is nothing," Leone choked.

"Like hell it isn't!" the young Gerudo shouted as he took off his shirt in order to use it to stop the bleeding. "You screwed up old man!"

"I'll be fine lad," the captain winced. "We have to battle to win."

"You stubborn old fool! Just sit still!"

"Raiku… help me lay against that tree over there," the captain pointed towards a nearby tree with what little strength he had left.

The young Gerudo thief stared at him with uncertainty, but obeyed and slowly helped him lean up against the tree's trunk. "There, now we have to keep pressure on the wound."

The captain placed his hand on Raiku's and took away his shirt. "I'll help myself. Ye go help the others."

"But captain!" Raiku stood up to protest, but suddenly stopped when he felt a strong hand fall on his shoulders. He turned to find Darien's hard gaze staring at him.

"He does not seem like the type to die so easily," he tall man said firmly. "You should honor this man's wish."

Raiku glanced back at the captain who simply smiled back at him and nodded. The green haired youth couldn't help but smile back. "Just don't go dying on me ya hear!"

"This ol pirate still needs more exploring to do before kicking the bucket!" Leone said as loud as he could manage before coughing.

Raiku nodded and raced off with Darien by his side towards the battle leaving the captain to fend for himself.

Captain Leone laid back against the tree and stared up at the starry night. "Heh," he scoffed. "This isn't how I had it planned out… I guess in the end, no one does. He raised his dirty hand and stretched it out towards the sky. "… A pirate's life for me," he mumbled before allowing the weariness to take over his body.

* * *

As Link made his way up the trail towards the town he stopped and turned towards the harbor. The three battleships that remained had seemed to notice the situation and were now slowly sailing towards the harbor.

"Shit," Link cursed under his breath.

If the ships managed to dock, the number of enemies would increase by triple and Link knew that they would stand no chance. Without wasting another second he rushed towards the town hoping to reach the others in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the town, the pirates, with the help of the Guard Squadron, had managed to defeat Vincent's battalion, although they suffered many losses. Their victory was short lived however when Link suddenly appeared bearing the bad news.

"Link!" Raiku shouted as he neared the mercenary. "We did it! We beat them!"

"You all have to fall back now!" Link huffed.

"What?"

"He's right," Darien agreed as he gazed towards the horizon.

Raiku turned towards the Commander. "What? Why?!"

"There are still three battleships remaining," Link said as he pointed at the harbor where the ships were beginning to dock. "You all have to fall back towards the Nightmare and leave now!"

Raiku's eyes widened. "Oh Goddesses."

"I hate to agree with you but you're right," Darien grumbled. "What are you going to do?"

Link gave him a hard look before turning towards the remaining pirates and guard squadron soldiers. "Listen up! Enemy reinforcements are coming this way as we speak. You've all done well, but this is a battle we can't win by force alone. Everyone, return towards the Nightmare and leave this island!"

"What are you going to do?" one of the pirates asked.

"I'm going to stay behind and put an end to all of this."

"No!" Raiku shot up. "We are going to fight with you!"

The pirates began to yell in agreement as well as the soldiers, but this did not stop Link.

"Stop it!" the young mercenary shouted earning the crowd's attention. "The purpose of this attack was to rescue the townspeople which we did. Think of all your fallen comrades, what will happen if they kill us all? Their deaths will have been for nothing! The people of this island will be killed as well!" He took a moment to breathe and continued. "I thank you all for all that you've done, but this is something I have to do alone! I will find Vincent and I will set things right so please, just get these people to safety and live in case the time comes when we'll need you once more!"

"You heard him!" Darien shouted. "Move out!"

"Link…" Raiku mumbled as he stared at the mercenary.

The young mercenary glanced around the wreckage frantically before laying his eyes on Raiku. "Where is Captain Leone?"

"He's ok," the Gerudo replied. "He was wounded during the battle. We left him to rest against a tree near the entrance."

"Is it serious?" Link asked with a concerned look.

Raiku turned to face the direction of the town's entrance. "Well, it didn't seem so serious…"

Link opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Darien's strong hand that gripped his shoulder.

"Where is the Elder? Is he safe?" Darien spoke softly.

Link frowned as he thought back to the Elder's last words and shook his head slowly.

"I see," the Commander closed his eyes for a moment. "Does this mean you know the truth about this island?"

"Yes… I do, and I will make sure to stop everything."

Darien nodded and tightened his grip. "I leave everything to you outsider, don't let us down."

"Thank you, Darien," Link smiled.

"Don't die on me," Raiku outstretched his hand. "Or I will make sure to kick your ass once I die too."

Link smirked and slapped his hand. "Done! Go get the captain and get out of here!"

"Let's go," the Commander said as he turned to leave with the others.

Raiku gave Link one last look before turning to leave as well. "I saw Vincent head into the forest towards the mountain… he has Zelda."

Link's expression turned serious. "I know, and I will get her back."

"There's something else I forgot to mention."

"Save it for when I return," Link suddenly snapped. "Good luck!" he said before disappearing towards the forest.

"Link wait!" Raiku shouted, but it was too late.

The young Gerudo sighed and turned towards the others. "The captain!" he suddenly remembered and dashed towards the town's entrance where the captain lied.

"Captain, we won the battle, but now we have to leave!" he shouted as he neared the wounded man.

"Captain?" he stared at Leone's still form and a cold shiver ran down his spine. The captain laid leaning up against the tree with a peaceful expression on his face, his body unmoving.

"Captain…"

* * *

Link raced up the forest trail towards Star Mountain when a sudden rumble caught his attention. The battleship's cannons could be heard in the distance bombarding the harbor. It wouldn't be long before the island would be overrun with soldiers. Looking up at the sky he noticed dark clouds covering every inch of the night sky. A sudden gust of wind slashed through the trees like a powerful whip while the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. It was as if the forces of nature itself were working against him.

"_A storm?"_ Link thought to himself. "No, this is… the Island's… I have to hurry."

* * *

By the time he reached the base of the mountain it had already begun to rain. The dark clouds that engulfed the sky had seemed to form a circle around the summit with lightening strikes clashing all around. The crystals that were scattered throughout the area were emitting a dark red color Link had never seen before. He looked up at the mountain as the cold rain drops fell on top of him. He took one step forward when a throwing knife suddenly came flying towards him. Link evaded and the knife embedded itself on a nearby tree. Turning to see who had thrown the weapon Link saw none other than Kain standing on top of a boulder over looking at him.

"Kain?" Link said. "What are you doing?"

"It ends here outsider," Kain jumped down from the rock and grabbed his halberd tightly in his hand.

"Kain this is not the time!" Link shouted as he unsheathed his Destiny sword.

"Shut up!" the young soldier suddenly sprinted towards Link. "This is all your fault!"

Deciding words would not get through to him Link grabbed his Hylian shield and prepared for the assault. Kain brought down his halberd, but Link blocked it with his shield. He then swung his sword vertically, but Kain managed to side step in time. The soldier then swung his weapon horizontally. Link blocked it with his sword and managed to shove Kain back with his shield.

"You are the cause of everything!" Kain shouted as he stood up and resumed his attack. "If only you hadn't arrived, if only you never existed… Zelda wouldn't have to die!"

Link's eyes widened in surprise at Kain's words. This moment of distraction allowed Kain to unleash a full barrage of thrust which managed to pierce the skin of Link's left shoulder and thigh. The mercenary, however, snapped out of it and managed to deflect the halberd in time before it caused serious damage.

"Things would have probably been different, but I don't regret anything!" Link snapped back. "I came here as a lost soul who's only desire was revenge and power. Zelda showed me just how wrong I was and I loved her for it. Now I have the chance to make it up to her and I vow not to fail!"

The mercenary began his assault on the soldier with renewed vigor. He swung his sword horizontally, vertically, diagonally and any other way imaginable. Kain was beginning to be pushed back by Link's might, barely being able to dodge or block his attacks.

"It's no use, Zelda will die!" Kain yelled before being thrown back against the ground by Link's attack.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Link asked as he brought his sword down on him.

Kain rolled out of the way and stood up. "The man who has her… you've seen his army, we stand no chance against him. He came for Zelda… and in order to protect my people, this island…" he stopped, his hands shaking in anger as the tears fell from his face. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He raced towards Link weaponless and managed to punch him straight in the face. "This shouldn't have happened like this!" he then knocked Link back against a tree and continued his merciless barrage of punches. "I loved her and now I have no choice but to let her die and it's all your fault!"

He went to punch Link once more, but the mercenary managed to grab his fist before it could connect. Kain's eyes widened in surprise as he looked into Link's menacing golden eyes. Link used his free hand and punched Kain in the gut making the young soldier cough out blood. He then grabbed him by the neck and managed to lift him up.

"You dare say you love her and then you would let her die so easily?" Link hissed. "Zelda is the heart of this island. If she dies, then this whole island dies with her! I may be an outsider, but I care too much for this island and for Zelda to let that happen. If you think you made the right choice by sacrificing the girl you love to save your people then guess again. I for one will not stop until I save her and if I have to kill you to get to her then so be it."

"_Heart… of the island?"_ Kain thought in disbelief. _"The legend is true…?" _Memories of the past began to fill the young soldier's mind and he suddenly became lost in a trance.

* * *

It was another sunny day in the island and young Kain and Zelda had decided to play in the beach for the day. They sat near the water making a sand castle when Zelda was suddenly lost in thought. Kain noticed and waved his hand in front of her.

"You ok Zel?" he asked.

"Have you ever wondered why this island is so perfect?" Zelda suddenly asked.

Kain looked around and shrugged. "Um, I've never really thought about it. Why is that?"

"Well," the young girl began. "My mother told me this legend once about a woman who was the spirit of this island. It's said that her love and passion served as the heart of the island making the trees ever green, the waters sparkle like diamonds, and the sun shine down upon us. But she was the only one who lived on this island and because of that she was lonely. She would cry every day and night and this caused a great storm near the island. Apparently there was this ship that was sailing near the island and it got caught in the storm. Eventually they got shipwrecked on the island and the woman spirit was happy because she now had people she could share with. The problem was that she didn't know how to approach them and she was scared that they might reject her so she decided to simply watch from afar. It seemed though that she wasn't completely satisfied so she went inside a cave to cry again. It was at this moment that a young sailor managed to find his way into the cave and saw her crying. She noticed the man and became scared, but the man simply smiled warmly at her and asked her why she was crying. The island spirit was relieved and happy because she had made a new friend and as time moved on they both fell in love with each other and had a daughter." Zelda stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky as she went over her story making sure she hadn't missed anything. "They say that their descendant lives with us today and serves as the new spirit of this island, isn't it cool?"

Kain sat crossed legged in the sand staring at Zelda wide eyed. "That's some story!"

"That is why this island is so perfect," Zelda giggled. "I wish I was the island spirit."

"Yeah!" Kain stood up. "And I would be the one who protects you forever and ever, like a bodyguard.

They both giggled to themselves as they continued their sand castle without a worry in the world.

* * *

"Zelda…" Kain struggled under Link's grip. "No…"

Link then shoved him aside. "Now you know. If Zelda dies, everything dies and Vincent will become unstoppable." He went over to his sword and shield and picked them up. "I don't have time to deal with you but if you cross me again I will kill you."

Kain lied on the cold and muddy ground without saying anything. His thoughts lingered on Zelda and the crime he had committed. Link gave him a pitiful look and raced off towards the mountain's summit where Vincent and Zelda waited leaving the young soldier to his own torment.

* * *

At the top of Star Mountain Vincent stood with his arms crossed looking over at the horizon as the rain poured and the lightening crashed around him. The seas had become wild and uncontrollable and the darkness seemed to engulf everything. The young noble couldn't help but smile to himself.

"The elements of nature are all making such a fuss," he turned around to face the sleeping girl that lied in the ground. "All because of this girl."

* * *

**A/N: Um, well I guess no amount of apologies can compensate for the tardiness. What can I say, work has been pretty hectic lately… and Call of Duty as well :P Either way, I assure you that I will see this story to the very end, which is only like two chaps away. Till then, thanks for putting up with me and I hope you enjoy. R&R!**


	19. All for Her

**Chapter 19: All For Her**

**

* * *

**

**Again, no amount of apologies can compensate for this late chapter. Normally this was going to be the last chapter, but since I've taken so long to post I decided to use my imagination a little bit more so that I could divide it into two and still have the same amount of pages. I worked really hard on this one, usually taking my time in the shower to think up the fighting scenes and if I couldn't get it down right I would try to reenact it myself, luckily it came out decent (Atleast I think so) so here it is, chapter 19, enjoy!**

* * *

"_There is just so much I hadn't realized… maybe all of this could have been avoided… just how much of a good guy can I be… if I can't save the one I love from what I myself has caused… I refuse to believe it ends like this… Zelda."_

_

* * *

_

The rain poured endless through the nocturne night like a million cold needles falling mercilessly against the innocent ground. The wind slashed the trees back and forth in a never ending game of tug of war until their roots could no longer take the harsh punishment. Nature cried out through the roar of the thunder and it lashed out through its unstoppable lightning strikes. As the Island of Rebirth neared its climatic point, the lone mercenary struggled against the elements desperately trying to reach the summit. With every step he took memories of his time on the island flooded his head. He thought about the Elder who had given his life to protect him and the island itself against the cruel hands of the man he so dearly hated. Guilt was his own eternal punishment yet he could not simply die without seeing his beloved Zelda safe from Vincent Infiero.

Near the western shore of the island Raiku, along with the rest of the pirates and the island's inhabitants stood on the upper deck of the Nightmare surveying the devastation. The young thief watched helplessly as the townsfolk were evacuated into the safety of the ship's interior. The rest of the pirates maneuvered through the falling water and the harsh wind trying to keep the ship steady.

"Sir Raiku," one of pirates approached the green haired youth from behind startling him somewhat. "Sir Raiku we can't keep the ship in this position we have to escape into the open sea."

"But what about Link!" the thief snapped. "We can't just leave him there!" He grabbed the pirate by the collar of his shirt. "I refuse to abandon my friend!"

A strong grip suddenly forced Raiku to release his hold on the terrified man. He turned to find Darien staring at him with his trademark glare. "Understand the situation we are in and analyze," he spoke in his gruff voice. "There is nothing we can do for them in this situation. We must retreat for now and regroup while the storm settles."

Raiku growled in frustration. The man was right, there was nothing he or anyone could do for Link at the moment and the thought disgusted him. He turned to face the pirates who in turn stared at him with looks of worry and discomfort. With a long sigh the young thief nodded. "Ok, let's go."

Darien retracted his hand from the teen's shoulder. "We will be back for them," he whispered softly, his voice almost swallowed by the fierce storm.

* * *

Vincent stood on the top of Star Mountain watching the horizon with his arms crossed with his heavily armored bodyguard standing next to him. His eyes showed no signs of emotion as he focused on the far ocean, the fierce storm barely fazing him. A soft groan snapped him back into reality and he turned to find the source of the noise. Zelda had regained consciousness and slowly stirred back to life.

"Where…" the young girl slowly pushed herself up with both hands, but found her body weighing twice her normal weight. As her eyes became adjusted to the darkness she noticed the red silhouette that was Vincent Infiero and immediately shrunk back in fear. "You…" a sudden lighting strike caused her to jump and divert her attention to her surroundings. The rain, the thunder, the lighting, it was something the girl had never experienced before and for some unknown reason she felt a strong pain from within herself.

Vincent stood staring at the girl. A satisfying grin crossed his face as Zelda winced in agony. "You can feel it, can't you?" he asked as he neared the girl. "This island's pain, its suffering, its anguish. It is because it knows that it is reaching the end."

Zelda managed to sit up and began crawling backwards through the muddy ground away from the noble, but it was no use. "What do you mean?" she whispered trying to retain her fear.

The red eyed noble stopped and kneeled down in front of her. "You are this island's heart, the main source of its life. And as the old saying goes 'All life must come to an end at some point.' Your end is now, Zelda," the man smiled deviously as if savoring the girl's reaction to his words like a snake that slowly chokes its victim to death.

Zelda's eyes widened in horror as the man spoke. The island's heart? How could she be the island's heart? She had heard of the legend before, but for it to be real and for her to actually BE the legend. It wasn't possible. So many questions and doubts raced through the girl's head, but she knew it was no use thinking about it now. Vincent would kill her, she was sure of it and there was nothing she could do. "Link…" she spoke in low voice, almost a whisper.

The noble's ear managed to catch her small whimper and his smile only widened. "Link," he said to himself. "It is an amazing sight to see someone such as he fall so madly in love with anyone. I used to think there was a better chance of seeing a Wolfo mate with a Cuckoo, but life always manages to twist people's lives in such an unexpected way." He stretched out his hand and grabbed Zelda by her hair yanking her towards him. "However the case, there isn't anything he can do at this point. Even if he does appear and defeat me, the guilt will eat him alive. After all, it was he who caused all of this. In the end it would have been he who killed you," he hissed as the young girl winced in pain.

"Vincent!" Link roared through the storm's rage.

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise as Link stood across from them with an expression she had never seen before, pure animalistic rage. "Link!" she shouted towards him.

The noble smirked. "Speaking of which," he released his grip on Zelda and stood up facing the mercenary with his trademark smirk. "To think you managed to find your way here. I was sure that soldier would have been more than enough to finish you off… heh, I guess I underestimated your skills."

"_Soldier…?"_ Zelda thought. _"Kain…?"_

"Vincent," the young teen spoke menacingly. "I will never forgive you for this."

"Forgiveness?" Infiero said with a laugh as he began walking towards the teen with his arms stretched to his sides. "You are talking to me about forgiveness? After you have slaughtered so many innocent people in your lifetime? Don't make me laugh!"

Link growled in anger. "I know what I have done in the past and I'm ready to pay for my crimes, but not before I get rid of you."

"You're welcome to try, but it won't matter," a red and black aura began forming around the man as he spoke. "I will kill your precious Zelda and the island's power will be mine."

Link gripped his sword and shield tightly. "Over my dead body!" he dashed towards the noble ready to land his first hit, but Vincent's armored soldier suddenly appeared in between the two and knocked Link away with a powerful swing of its mighty broad sword.

Vincent smiled and watched as his body guard towered over Link, its massive sword hovering above his head. "Finish him." The soldier brought its weapon down vertically, but Link managed to roll sideways and avoided the blow. The impact, however, created a large crack on the ground large enough to fit a whole cow.

As the battle progressed Zelda grabbed a nearby stone and managed to stand. She ran up behind Vincent ready to strike the man down with the rock, but the noble noticed and spun around quickly unleashing a red and black energy blast that knocked the girl back on the muddy ground.

"Patience," Vincent hissed. "Your time will come soon."

"Zelda!" Link shouted as he blocked another harsh blow from the soldier. He was unable to get to her unless he somehow defeated the armored behemoth.

Zelda winced in pain and struggled with her body as it began to feel more and more heavier. She found herself unable to stand and had no choice but to lay on the cold ground, her sapphire eyes focusing on the red haired man who neared her.

"You will not be able to stand any longer, but don't feel alarmed. I only want to avoid you interfering while Link gets killed. After he's done I will come and finish you off personally," Vincent smiled maliciously. "I promise you won't feel a thing."

"N… no," was all Zelda could manage to say as she struggled under Vincent's spell. She looked over as Link fought against the soldier who seemed to posses the upper hand. Her eyes began to water in frustration. Link was fighting so hard for her and she couldn't do anything to help him and the thought made her mad with anguish.

Flying back from yet another blow Link managed to back flip and land rather sloppily on the ground. A small diagonal cut could be seen crossing the mercenary's chest. "Damn," Link breathed heavily trying to recover some stamina. The fight with Kain, not the mention the arduous trek up the mountain had left the teen with little energy left. "That blade of his didn't even touch me, but the motion was so fast that it cut me," he trailed his hand down his chest feeling the small wound. "I can't let this drag on much longer." He eyed Vincent as he stood with his arms crossed next to a fallen Zelda who looked back at him with a hopeful expression. "I can't let her down like this."

"Are you finished already, hero?" Vincent asked in a mock tone. "I know this isn't the best you can do, prove to me just how powerful your new 'feelings' are?"

Link clenched his teeth and slightly growled at the noble before turning his attention back towards the armored soldier and began his new assault. The soldier made no move towards the teen, instead it took a defensive position holding its large sword in front of it. Link swung his sword horizontally, but the massive man easily deflected it and swung back towards him. The mercenary ducked and evaded the attack, but the soldier quickly raised its weapon and brought it back down vertically. Link side stepped and dodged it as the blade became embedded in the muddy ground. The young teen ceased that opportunity to leap on top of the soldier's weapon and launched himself towards him slashing at his head. Link landed a few feet behind his opponent as the soldier's helmet fell into the ground next to him.

"I did it," Link breathed as he turned to face his beaten enemy. "What?"

Vincent smirked as the teen stood paralyzed with shock. "What is the matter hero? You're not done yet."

"Link look out!" Zelda shouted.

The armor Link was fighting no longer had a head, but it was still moving with no one inside it. He had been fighting a phantom armor the entire time. Freeing its sword from the ground, the armor turned towards Link once more and charged at him. The clang of the metal armor brought the teen back from his momentary shock just in time as he dodged yet another vicious blow by rolling out of harm's way.

"What is this?" Link mumbled to himself as the armor once again raced toward him.

Vincent smiled, almost as if he had heard the young teen. "This armor moves because part of my soul has been attached to it. Its primary objective is to do whatever I think and right now the only thought in my mind is your death."

"Shit!" Link cursed as the armor swung his weapon once more horizontally. He managed to bring up his Hylian shield up in time, but he was nevertheless knocked back by its brute strength. The young mercenary landed on the ground a few feet from his opponent. He staggered up, breathing heavily, and glanced down at his shield which had a long crack running from the tip to the middle. "This isn't good," Link thought in frustration. "What to do? Think Link, think!"

The heavy clang of the armor brought Link back to reality as he noticed his enemy leap high in the air. The teen stood in awe wondering how something so heavy could jump so high. His moment of distraction, however, almost cost him his life. Luckily he managed to roll sideways avoiding the harsh blow, but the armor quickly retaliated and swung horizontally once more. Link instinctively back flipped over the blade as it passed underneath him slicing off part of his cloak. The armor utilized the momentum of its attack to bring his massive sword high in the air before dropping it down against Link. The blonde haired teen had barely recovered from his previous jump and had no choice but to place his shield in front of him. The blow made the earth tremble beneath Link's feet before he came crushing down against the mud. His hands felt numb as he struggled against the armor's might. The sound of metal cracking and the sparks that flew off the contact of the sword and the shield had left the teen disoriented. All he knew was that his shield was failing him and in no time it would break and then it would have been game over.

Vincent smirked victoriously as the armor slowly applied more pressure against Link's shield as if slowly torturing the teen. The noble had to admit, he would've enjoyed battling Link himself, but then again, if Link could not defeat the armor then surely he would've been no match for him. Feeling the shield crack even more through his connection with the armor, Vincent turned towards Zelda confident that he had won the battle.

"No!" Zelda shouted. "Please! Let him go! Please!"

"Isn't it curious how you failed to beg before this battle began?" Vincent whispered as he kneeled next to her. "Deep down inside you thought Link could actually win and save you, am I right?" He glanced at the battle taking place before him, his eyes glowing with life as he watched Link squirm under the armor's might. "Now that you see him on the verge of death you decide to forfeit that small glimmer of hope in exchange for his freedom," he hissed turning towards the frightened girl once more. "Is this the kind of love and devotion you two share?"

Zelda felt the cold tears streaming down her face as the man spoke. "Please," she pleaded between sobs. "Just let him go."

Vincent frowned in disappointment before standing back up. "I'm afraid that won't be happening." He turned towards the armor and raised his arm towards it. "Finish him," he murmured dangerously as he closed his hand into a tight fist.

"No! Link!" Zelda cried.

Just as the final crack on the shield rang out a swift knife flew from the other side of the summit embedding itself on the armor's chest. Kain dashed towards the behemoth successfully kicking it off of Link before its sword could end the mercenary's life. The armor stumbled back and fell on the ground with a large thud.

"Kain!" Zelda shouted in utter shock while Vincent merely crossed his arms and stood back, his red eyes showing no signs of emotion.

"Kain?" Link coughed as the soldier grabbed his hand and helped him up. "Why are you here?"

The raven haired teen placed his trusty halberd over his shoulder and stared seriously at Link. "I was a fool. I thought I was protecting my people from who I thought was my enemy, but now I see that enemy was the true protector. I'm sorry… Link. I plan on making things right for once," he glanced over at Zelda who stared back at him with a hopeful expression.

Link placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only who has to make amends this time… but I'd be glad to team up this once," he smirked.

"This once, huh," Kain smirked back.

"Yea," the mercenary replied as he turned to face the armor. "I still have a score to settle with you." He looked over at his shattered shield and tossed it aside before assuming his fighting stance.

"Same goes for me then," Kain spat back as he too turned towards the armor with his halberd at the ready.

The spirit armor stood up rather clumsily and took off Kain's knife, tossing it aside before lounging towards its opponents. It swung its sword horizontally hoping to catch them both with the attack, but Link managed to dodge roll out of harm's way while Kain leaped over it. The soldier then quickly counterattacked with his own barrage of attacks. The armor blocked some of the attacks, but a few managed to penetrate its defenses. The onslaught however caused no damage to the enemy aside from it being slightly pushed back. Kain continued his attack despite its ineffectiveness until he felt his blows weakened due to fatigue. Sensing its target's diminished stamina the armor seized that opportunity to bring down his sword upon him. Link, however appeared from the side and tackled the armor with all his might making its attack miss slightly. Kain staggered back to regain his breath while Link renewed his offensive against the armored behemoth.

"_This isn't something we can defeat with simple swordsmanship,"_ Kain thought as he watched Link fight helplessly against the enemy. An idea suddenly struck him and a small smirk crossed his face. "That's it!"

Link was sent flying back from yet another one of the armor's colossal attacks. Kain quickly made his way towards the mercenary's side and helped him up. "I think I know a way we can defeat him," he said as he reached into his pockets.

"If you have an idea I'd be great to know," Link muttered as he eyed the armor that made its way towards them at a slow pace.

"This," Kain withdrew from his pockets two small black bombs. "If you can distract him long enough I can go around him, place these babies inside his hollow shell and blow him to kingdom come."

"Where did you get those?" Link asked incredulously.

"I was saving these to use them against you, but I guess I forgot," Kain smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Right," Link sighed as he prepared himself. "I'll keep him busy then."

"Ok, let's do this!"

* * *

As the night dragged on the storm seemed to worsen, slowly reaching its climactic point. The remaining battleships that had docked on the island had been devoured by the fierce waves and the soldiers aboard them as well. The earth began to rumble as large cracks appeared on the ground swallowing everything that stood in its path. The multiple lighting strikes that fell from the sky caused the forest to ignite in flames and the animals that lived there ran helplessly only to find themselves trapped in the never ending inferno.

The Nightmare and its crew watched helplessly from afar as the Island of Rebirth slowly erupted and destroyed itself through its ethereal force of nature. The pirates had maneuvered a safe distance from the storm and now watched in silence along with Raiku and Commander Darien hoping to see some sort of a miracle. The young gerudo thief closed his eyes and tightened his fists in frustration holding back the tears that were forming on the back of his eyelids. Darien, however, stood cross armed with a serious face. No one dared speak a word to him.

"This is… horrible," came a voice from behind the group.

Raiku turned towards the source of the voice and found Ruby, alongside Coral, Ms. Crystalis, and the rest of the island's inhabitants who had walked towards the upper deck of the ship to view the occurring events.

"Is that… really our island?" Ruby asked softly as he placed her hands on the ship's wooden railings, her eyes widened in shock.

Raiku glanced at the townspeople as they murmured to themselves in a grieving tone before turning back towards the island. "I'm sorry," he finally spoke making the young red head turn towards him.

"We tried to save them… the Elder, Link, Kain, Zelda… but in the end…" he suddenly fell on the floor not being able to hold the tears back any longer.

The people watched helplessly as some shed their own tears of sorrow. Ruby kneeled before the young thief and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "It's ok…" she sniffled. "It will be ok."

"We just have to believe in them."

Both Ruby and Raiku looked up towards Ms. Crystalis as she smiled warmly at them, her tears, however, were quite visible. "We have to believe."

* * *

"C'mon!" Link shouted as he fought the unstoppable armor with all his might. Though the Destiny sword was indeed strong it was no match for the impenetrable defenses of his enemy and without his Hylian shield Link knew that one wrong move could be his last. He back flipped away from another of the armor's attacks before briefly glancing at Kain's direction. "Hurry up," he murmured through clenched teeth as the armor advanced on him once more.

Kain stood a few feet away from the fight fiddling with his bombs. He kept them close as to shield them from the rain. If the fuse would get wet then it was all over. Looking around, he frantically searched for some means of lighting them. An idea suddenly popped into his head and the young soldier wasted no time in putting it to use. He took out two of his kunai knives and began rubbing them together rapidly until a small spark flew from it and lighted one of the bombs. "Yes!" he cheered. He placed the lit fuse against the fuse of the other bomb succeeding in lighting the other one up as well. After making sure everything was working in order he began to run towards the armor.

"Link! This is it! Keep him still!" he shouted.

Link nodded and turned towards the armor. It brought down its massive sword towards Link, but instead of dodging he placed his sword horizontally above him allowing the large blade to come clashing down towards his in a power struggle. Link felt the strong force of the armor and automatically knew he wouldn't last long against its might. Kain however reached them just in time and leaped over the armor placing the bombs inside its hollow shell. Link used his strength to push its sword slightly up giving him the chance to roll out of harm's way.

Vincent stood seemingly unfazed as his armor suddenly exploded. Although it stood intact save for a few pieces that flew off in different directions the armor fell on its knees and collapsed on the floor, a large cloud of smoke emanating from it. A sense of relief washed over Zelda and she couldn't help but feel a small glimmer of hope form from within herself. _"Link… Kain."_

"We did it," Kain huffed as he helped Link up.

The mercenary nodded briefly as he stood up. Picking up his Destiny sword he turned towards Vincent, his menacing golden orbs flashing dangerously. "It's over Vincent."

The young noble remained silent though a small creeping grin formed on his pale features. A cold feeling suddenly made Kain turn, his eyes widening in horror.

"No way," he gasped.

The armor, though cracked in several places, stood up once more. It raised its hands in an almost mechanical manner before charging towards the teens once more.

"Link watch out!" Kain shouted as he shoved the young mercenary out of the way. The armor grabbed the young soldier by his neck and raised him in the air. Kain struggled under the armor's might, but it was no use. With its free hand, the armor punched the raven haired teen in the gut making him cough up blood in the process. It stared at the unconscious teen for a moment before throwing him aside like a rag doll.

"Kain!" Zelda shouted in utter horror.

"Shit!" Link cursed as he staggered up holding his sword close to him. He could have sworn he heard Vincent's laughter, but he dared not look away from his attacker at that critical moment. The armor advanced on him swinging its arms desperately in hopes of landing a hit. Link couldn't help but noticed it had turned into some kind of wild animal, attacking without any precision or tactics like it did before. Now it just seemed bloodthirsty and although it should have been easier to incapacitate a frantic enemy Link was having a hard time trying to find an opening. In a blink of an eye Link had been cornered in the edge of the cliff that led to the backside of the mountain and into the cold raging waters below. Link growled in frustration as the armor approached ever so slowly, almost as if it was enjoying the moment.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as he she struggled to stand under Vincent's magic.

The red eyed noble smiled as he glanced at the young girl. "Link was right… it is over."

"No!"

Link stood near the cliff's edge with the sea winds blowing all around him. He glanced down at the fall and automatically discarded the option of jumping. The jagged rocks below would surely kill him. The clenched his fists thinking frantically for some way he could escape this predicament.

"Kill him!" Vincent shouted as the armor suddenly began rushing towards him.

"Link! Roll of out of the way!" Kain suddenly shouted as he ran towards the armor from behind it.

Thinking quickly, Link crouched on the floor as Kain tackled the behemoth from behind and rolled to the side as both Kain and the armor flew above him. The young soldier grabbed the cliff's edge with his hands, but the armor, refusing to give in, managed to latch on to Kain's foot causing the young teen to roar in pain.

"Kain!" Link shouted as he grabbed the soldier's arms trying to keep him from falling to his death.

"He's holding my leg," Kain shouted in pain. "I can't shake him free."

"Just hold on!" Link shouted back thinking of a way to save the young soldier. "Hold on!"

"Listen… Link," Kain growled through clenched teeth. "You… must save Zelda for me."

"Kain! No! Don't start with this shit!" Link hissed as he struggled to pull him up.

"I won't die so easily… save her this one time… but then I will make sure she chooses me," the armor tightened its grip on Kain's leg and slowly began to pull itself up. Kain shouted in pain as he felt his legs crack under the pressure.

"Kain! I can't let you die like this!" Link felt the tears forming and the feeling of helplessness overcome him. "I couldn't save the Elder! I refuse to let you die as well!"

"You don't give me enough credit," Kain coughed, a small line of blood trailing down the side of his mouth. "Once an outsider…" he smiled through the pain before detaching himself from Link's grip.

"Kain!" Link shouted as he watched the young soldier disappear into the raging sea below. Closing his eyes, he punched the ground in utter frustration as the tears cascaded down his face. "Dammit all to hell!"

"Kain no!" Zelda sobbed not wanting to believe it was real. Kain, her childhood best friend, the only person that had been with her through the most challenging times was now gone. All the memories they shared suddenly came flooding back into her mind and it was unbearable to the point where her body automatically shut down.

Vincent smirked as he stared at the unconscious girl. "To think the pain was too much to bear," he mumbled. "Worry not… the suffering will end soon I assure you princess."

"VINCENT!" Link shouted with an almost inhuman voice. The young mercenary stood with his sword held tightly in his hand while his golden eyes flashed an icy cold glare that could make even the fearless of men stutter.

"I suppose it is inevitable," Vincent spoke softly as he unsheathed his black and silver knight's sword and held it towards Link. "Your last chance at redemption lies here. Come, let us finish this."

* * *

**A/N: Intense chapter, mostly fighting, but more is yet to come so please leave your feedback in a review, even if it's a "nice chap" I could really use the motivation to finish up the following chapter and it only takes like a minute so please do! Anyways, if you have any questions or doubts feel free to PM and if you feel I'm taking too long to update make sure to let me know as well. I work better under pressure. Happy reading!**


	20. Forever and a Day

**Chapter 20: Forever and a Day**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is finally it! The last chapter of the story! This was definitely the hardest chapter I have ever written and ironically enough I already had this ending planned out. I tried my best not to be so cliché so bear with me. Since this is the end I would really appreciate it if you review at least this once. It was been a blast writing this story for you guys and I hope to hear from you some time in the future as well. Till next time! P.S. Be on the lookout for the Epilogue!**

**

* * *

**

"Where's mommy and daddy?" A young Zelda cried out, her small voice falling deaf against the raging winds of that stormy night. Ms. Crystalis watched her with sorrowful eyes as she picked up the small girl into her arms and held her tight. The rain fell nonstop, pounding against the soft earth of the island. The tall woman stood on the porch of Zelda's home with a younger Darien standing silently next to her. It had been that dreadful night; the night Zelda's parents had disappeared into the vast ocean never to be heard from again. The young girl had stayed behind waiting faithfully for her parent's return.

"The rain is slightly letting up," Darien spoke softly as he glanced towards the night sky. "We should head back to the Elder's house like he instructed us to."

Ms. Crystalis nodded. "I will, let me just get some clothes for Zelda," she said motioning to Zelda's pink pajamas. She placed the small girl on the ground and kneeled down in front of her as she ran her hand through her golden hair. "I'm going inside to get you some clothes, wait here with Darien, ok?"

Zelda nodded slightly as she watched the older woman enter her dark house. She turned towards the tall soldier as he stared at the sea with a pained expression. "Darien," Zelda spoke as she tugged at the man's sleeves. "Where's mommy and daddy?" she sniffled.

Darien turned towards the small five year old unsure of what to respond. Instead he placed his big hand on top of her head and smiled sadly. Ms. Crystalis appeared a few moments later with a bundle of clothes and handed them to Darien as she picked up the scared little girl into her arms once more. "We are going to the Elder's house for a sleep over; would you like that Zelda dear?"

The young girl nodded through sniffles and allowed herself to be carried off by Ms. Crystalis and Darien into the island's town.

Once the pair reached the Elder's home they were greeted by the Elder himself who took Zelda from Ms. Crystalis into his own arms and kissed her hair softly. After once again evading the little girl's questions she was sent to an upstairs room while the rest remained downstairs in the living room discussing amongst themselves. Young Zelda, unbeknownst of what was happening, curled up into a small ball at the foot of the bed and began to stare at the sky through the window. Small tears would fall now and then and her small sniffles echoed through the empty room.

Just as she was falling asleep a sudden knock made her jump and turn straight towards the window. A small boy with raven black hair knocked ever so slightly at the window glass hoping to get the young girl's attention. Zelda spared no time in opening the window and allowing him in. The boy struggled through the window still and landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

"Kain!" Zelda whispered softly. "What are you doing here?"

The raven haired boy shook his wet hair and flashed a big grin towards the girl. "A was bored in my house and decided to go visit you, but on my way to the town's exit I saw Darien and Ms. Crystalis carrying you to the Elder's house so I followed."

"Why would you do that? It's really late," Zelda replied with a frown.

"I was worried you idiot," he stopped suddenly and sneezed rather loudly causing Zelda to jump a little.

"You're soaking wet! You're gonna catch a cold," the young girl said as she made her way towards the closet.

"I'll be fine," Kain said before sneezing once more.

"Dry yourself up with this," Zelda dropped a towel over the boy's head smiling a bit in the process.

"Thanks," he stood up and took off his soaking black shirt dropping it on the floor before wrapping himself with the towel Zelda had given him. "So… why are you here? Is everything ok?"

Zelda suddenly frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, her face lost in thought once more. "Mommy and Daddy… they left awhile ago and they haven't come back yet… I'm scared they might not come back…" a small trail of tears began to form on her delicate features.

Kain quickly sat next to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Zel, I'm sure they'll be back."

"But what if they don't?" Zelda asked through sniffles.

"I'll protect you then!"

The young blonde looked up at Kain with an uncertain face. "How are you gonna do that?"

The raven haired boy stared at the wall with a thoughtful face for a few moments before smiling broadly. "I know! I'll train and become one of the Guard Squadron's elite soldiers! I'll be the best! Then I can protect you from anything!"

Zelda smiled faintly and wiped her tears. "You'll really do that?"

"Yea! I promise you that I will!" he stood up. "I'll be the bestest, baddest soldier ever!" he began to run around the room pretending to fight off a horde of enemies making Zelda giggle in the process. "Take that! And that! You'll never lay a hand on my Zellie you evildoers!"

Zelda placed her hands over her mouth trying to contain her fit of giggles. "You'll be my knight in shining armor, right?"

"That's right!" Kain assured. "Promise!"

Zelda nodded as a small yawn escaped her lips. "I'm sleepy now… can you stay the night with me Kain?"

"Sure," the boy smiled as he cuddled up next to the girl in the large bed.

"Sleep well Kain," Zelda whispered as he sank deeper into the soft blankets.

"You too Zel," Kain yawned before letting the sleepiness overcome him as well.

* * *

"Zelda…" Link murmured to himself as he stared at the unconscious girl across from him.

Vincent's smirk remained plastered on his face as he glanced back at the girl. "It seems the loss of her friend was too much for her to bear. Isn't that a good thing though, Link?" He turned towards the mercenary. "Now she won't have to experience the fear of dying before her inevitable death."

"Vincent!" Link growled menacingly before dashing towards his opponent.

Swords clashed high up in the mountain peak of a dying island. The never ending rain, the clashing waves, the ear piercing thunder, the fierce lighting strikes, held no effect for the two dueling youths who lived lost in their own grudge and fury. The ground began to crack all over the land mass and pools of lava began to erupt from them. The island town had already been completely wiped out and the forest became consumed by the hellish fire of the night.

Vincent dodged a barrage of swings skillfully as the worn out mercenary struggled under his rage. Link unleashed one final horizontal slash, but the red noble back flipped out of harm's way. "You weren't like this!" Link shouted. "What possessed you to become so corrupt?"

"Corrupt?" Vincent scoffed. "You are one arrogant and ignorant worm!" He extended his hand towards Link and shot out a wave of dark energy that sent the teen flying back against the mud.

"The world is corrupt," The red haired youth spoke as he looked up at the darkened night sky, water droplets falling all over his pale features. "The Goddesses, humanity… we live in an era of corruptness, enslaved by greed, lust for power, sadism, an endless wave of sins."

"How are you any different…" Link coughed as he struggled to stand, clutching his pain filled chest in the process.

"I will cleanse this Goddess forsaken world!" Vincent shouted. "I will purge humanity by annihilating its very own existence, starting with the Goddesses themselves."

Link gripped his sword tightly. "You've lost it Vincent! How can you match up to the Goddesses?"

"What makes you so sure I can't?" Vincent sprinted towards the unguarded mercenary and swung his knight's sword diagonally slashing Link's upper shoulder. He followed up by kicking the mercenary's side causing him to tumble down against the floor once more.

"Arrgh!" Link winced as the warm blood began seeping through his cloak.

"Link… you and I are not so different… we are both driven by revenge, that I cannot deny."

"Why…" Link struggled. "Why revenge…?"

Vincent laid his crimson eyes on the staggering mercenary. "Just as you have lost people dear to you so have I, by the hands of those demons that lack the power to call themselves leaders of a proud country." A black and red aura began forming around the noble's body. "I… am a Sheikah."

"Shei…kah?" Link coughed.

"Part of an ancient clan of dark magic warriors long known to be extinct. Us shadow people had only one mission and that was to serve and protect the Royal Family of Hyrule like a pack of dogs. The Hylians despised us and feared us for our power far exceeded their own in many levels thus during the Ancient War my people were massacred by the very individuals we had sworn to protect. My father, the last remaining Sheikah was spared at the cost of betraying his own brothers and sisters. He was named a noble by the late King Harkinian as reward for his services… my father however would go on to plan his own revenge. For so many years he had to suffer the guilt, the nightmares, until the day he died and all of our family's history and legacy would be passed on to me… the last remaining Sheikah, the one who would carry on the last revenge on those who did us wrong."

"This… how?..." Link stood up. "Is this the reason you changed?"

* * *

_Vincent grinned back, "How about we become partners from now on? Help rebuild this country one job at a time. What do you say?" he outstretched his hands towards the mercenary. _

_Link smiled and took his hand. "Let's do it!" _

_

* * *

_

"All for the sake of revenge?" Link shouted. "Don't do this Vincent! Remember what we had said before; help rebuild Hyrule, for the people! We allowed hate and revenge to cloud us. I no longer feel this way and neither should you!"

"Shut up!" Vincent roared unleashing another energy blast at the mercenary.

"Ahh," Link growled once again as the impact caused him to cough up blood.

"People! Hylians! This is my destiny! People knew where they were heading when they chose to walk this path!" He walked over towards Link and kicked him on the side making the teen yell in pain. "Justice and faith! Ignorance and escapism! They never learn! _They never listen!_ We have reached the end of that path! There is no way to prevent it now! The Hylians vanquished, at last! Just as they deserve!"

"Shut up," Link coughed. "I won't allow it… you don't understand anything else!"

Vincent picked Link up by the collar of his cloak and held him up. "Of course! After all, people can only understand what they've experienced!"

"You're… wrong… people… people aren't really like that," Link struggled as images of Zelda, the Elder, and the town people crossed his mind.

Vincent punched Link's face with the hilt of his sword. An evil grin became plastered on his face as he watched Link squirm on the ground in front of him. "This is a world where people's hearts are filled with hatred, where fingers have no other purpose than to push the knife into someone's back!"

"No!" Link raised his sword and swung upward in a diagonal swing. Vincent leaped backwards, but was still managed to get cut across the chest area. Using the sword as a cane, Link managed to stand and readied himself for battle. "You're wrong Vincent, people can commit mistakes, we can fall under the influence of hatred and revenge, but we can work to someday find a way to redeem ourselves, it is not a lost cause."

Vincent ran his hand through his wound acknowledging the blood oozing out of it. "Is this the voice of experience?" he hissed. "Why torment yourself saying. "Eventually, someday"? How long have you been fighting with your thoughts clouded by that brand of sweet poison?"

Link clenched his teeth out of sheer frustration. _"Is this really his true nature…?" _

"In the end, Link, you will have to kill me," he stretched both of his hands to his sides. "What will you do?"

"I… I…" he glanced over at his Destiny sword and held it tightly as his golden eyes diverted back to his adversary. "I will stop you, by any means necessary."

Vincent nodded in understanding. "Then let us finish this… hero."

Both swords clashed once more in an epic struggle. Link swung his sword in a combination of vertical horizontal attacks and Vincent would evade and parry with a barrage of his own attacks. The mercenary ducked under one of Vincent's attacks and sweep kicked the noble, but the red eyed teen leapt high in the air unleashing a another energy blast at Link. The blond rolled out of harm's way only to be met by Vincent's boot which connected to his stomach sending him flying back.

"Dammit," Link cursed as he landed on his feet rather clumsily. He prepared himself as Vincent rushed towards him once again.

"Die!" The noble thrust his sword towards Link with tremendous speed, but the mercenary quickly moved his head to the side just barely dodging the attack, though it left a clean cut on the side of his left cheek, and managed to punch the noble on the face with his right hand.

Vincent staggered back, but quickly cast the pain aside and extended his hand towards Link at point black range. "Eternal Flux!" he shouted before sending Link flying back with a massive force of dark energy.

Link yelled in pain as the aftershock of the attack left his body in pain. He struggled to move, but it had left him paralyzed. "Ah… damn!

"You have been a thorn in my side for quite some time now," Vincent spoke softly and menacingly as he neared the fallen mercenary. "I must fulfill what I was destined to do," he placed the tip of his sword against Link's neck.

"Leave… Link… alone…"

Vincent quickly turned, eyes widened in surprise as Zelda stood hovering behind him with a glowing blue aura emanating from her body. Her deep sapphire eyes had turned completely white and her golden hair now shone like a million blazing suns.

"Zelda…?" Link struggled.

"The power has finally awakened," he turned to walk towards her, but was stopped by Link who helplessly clutched his boots in an attempt to stop him.

"Vincent… no…"

"This is the moment of truth Link," he raised his boot in the air and brought it down against the mercenary's chest causing the teen to yell in pain. "You will witness the era of rebirth!"

"Leave Link alone!" Zelda shouted as a raging gust of wind suddenly exploded from behind her almost causing Vincent to lose balance.

"The heart of the island," Vincent spoke as he walked towards her, marveling at the beauty before him. "The power to oppose the Goddesses themselves!"

"Vincent no!" Link shouted as he struggled frantically to stand despite his wounds. Though the pain was almost unbearable Link managed to stand and ran towards the noble with his hand outstretched towards Zelda.

"The ultimate gift," he raised his knight's sword in the air.

"I won't allow it!" Link grabbed the tip of his sword and swung it like a boomerang towards Vincent. The sword managed to slice Vincent's side and gave the mercenary the time needed to tackle the noble to the ground. He frantically began punching Vincent's face while the red headed teen struggled to break free from Link's berserk rage.

"I won't let you near her!" Link shouted as the assault continued, but unbeknownst to Link the red aura began forming around Vincent once more.

"Your persistence is starting to get on my last nerve!" A flash of red energy exploded from the noble making Link fly a few feet towards the ground.

Zelda's appearance returned to normal as she laid eyes on the fallen teen. "Link!" she yelled as she kneeled next to her lover.

"You may be able to prolong her life, and maybe even yours Link," Vincent hissed as he stood up, a line of blood falling from his lips, "but you won't escape your inevitable death."

"Zelda," Link spoke as he stood up yet again. "You have to get away…"

"Don't even start with that!" the blonde spat back. "I'm not leaving anywhere!"

"Then die together!" Vincent shot another blast of energy towards the pair.

"Zelda watch out!" Link shoved the young girl aside before rolling away from the blast radius. He quickly rushed towards his sword and picked it up assuming a defensive position. "C'mon!"

Vincent gripped his knight sword tightly and dashed towards the mercenary as the red aura that surrounded him began wrapping itself around his blade. Zelda recovered from the sudden push and glanced at the fight before her. Vincent's power and agility was clearly more than what Link alone could handle. She frantically began looking around for a way to help Link when she spotted Kain's halberd lying not too far from her.

"Kain…" she breathed before sprinting towards the weapon.

"Gah!" Link yelled as he was pushed back by another of Vincent's attacks. The Sheikah blood the noble possessed gave him a power Link couldn't begin to comprehend. Not being able to find any opening in his form Link could only block and try to evade his ruthless attacks.

"Feel the anger and agony my people had to suffer!" Vincent shouted as he brought his sword down with full strength. Link swung his Destiny sword upward and caught the noble's sword in a power struggle, but the force emanating from Vincent's aura began overpowering Link's sword. One crack was all the mercenary could hear before his sword shattered under Vincent's might and he was knocked back by the blow.

"_The Destiny sword!"_ Link thought as he saw his blade torn on the ground next to him.

"Now you die once and for all," Vincent raised his sword and brought it down in order to finally end his rival's life. Link quickly grabbed the broken hilt of his sword and blocked the attack, but Vincent did not cease his attack and continued pushing downward eagerly waiting to see his sword impale the struggling mercenary.

"Vincent!" Zelda shouted as she dashed towards the noble holding Kain's halberd directly in front of her. _"Kain, give me the strength." _

"You wench!" Vincent's eye widened as the halberd pierced his armor and chest. "You… you…" suddenly his aura began to increase as the blood oozed out from the wound. His eyes began glowing a deep crimson and his face scrounged up in an almost demonic manner. "I will kill you!" he hissed as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Zelda watch out!" Link shouted.

Vincent extended his arms in front of himself as his energy focused on Zelda. "DIE!" he shot out the energy blast towards the girl, but a sudden blue aura appeared around Zelda protecting her from the explosion. The aftershock, however, sent her flying back same as Vincent.

Link stood up and ran towards her. "Zelda! Zelda are you ok?" he asked frantically as he cradled her in his arms and shook her slightly.

"Li… Link," she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Zelda!" he hugged the girl tightly. "You're ok."

"Did we do it?" Zelda asked as she looked back at the fallen noble.

Almost as if on cue Vincent stood up from the blast, covering his wound with one arm. His eyes still held that demonic red hue and the aura still hovered around him. "Kill… I will kill you," he hissed in an almost in human voice.

"How is he still standing?" Zelda shouted.

Link helped her up while glaring at the man before them. He gritted his teeth in frustration. _"What can I do now? How can I stop him?"_

An evil grin crossed the noble's face as he stared at the mercenary. "Finally realizing the limits of your strength? You can't kill me on your own Link. You can, however…" his stare suddenly shifted to the young blonde girl as a small dark chuckle escaped his lips.

Link glanced at Zelda and back at Vincent. "Forget it you monster! I'll never be like you!"

"Link," Zelda spoke softly. "If you do it… if you killed me…"

"Don't even say that!" Link hissed.

"The island's power! You can use it to beat Vincent!"

"No!"

Vincent extended his arms to his side as massive amounts of energy began forming around him. "Wasn't that the reason you came to this island? To gain the power needed to get your revenge on me? Here it is! Ready to be yours! Do it!"

"A lot of things have changed Vincent," Link replied. "Revenge…" he started remembering the conversation he had with Captain Leone at the beginning of his journey.

* * *

"_Link, if yer want the power then by all means. Nevertheless, yer seek the power for revenge I can tell. Lemme tell you something lad, life is a precious gift from the goddesses. Why waste it on such petty emotions like hate and spite? Once you get your so called revenge, what's next? An empty life? A lonely life?" He dusted himself off and turned around. "Think about it, yer a smart lad."_

"I came here in order to find the power to kill you, but then what else is there to life? Hate, spite, anger, suffering, it's not worth it. That is why… that is why," he turned towards Zelda. "I won't kill you Zelda."

* * *

"Link…" the girl whispered.

"I came here looking for the means of my own personal revenge, but what I found was something completely different… Zelda, I found you, I found love, I found happiness and I won't give it away. I love you Zelda, forever and a day."

"Oh Link," tears cascaded down her soft cheeks. It seemed almost so unreal how someone like Link, the once cold and heartless mercenary, had changed so much. To actually love her, to actually be willing to forfeit his own life for her, Zelda could not fathom it, but she thanked the Goddesses nonetheless, she thanked them for allowing her to meet Link, the man she loved.

Link ran his hand through her cheeks wiping away her tears in the process before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he breathed before backing away. He picked up Kain's halberd and stared at Vincent.

"You will truly sacrifice your life for this," Vincent laughed. "You will die for your foolish ignorance!"

"It ends now Vincent!" Link shouted as he dashed straight at the noble ready to bring out all the power he had left.

"Link!" Zelda shouted.

"Die!" Vincent placed his arms in front of him and unleashed a massive blast of red and black energy that caused the earth itself to crack under its force.

"Rahhh!" Link placed the halberd in front of him as the blast collided with the tip of the weapon. Link felt the awesome pressure of the blast slowly overwhelming him; nevertheless he struggled with all his might to stop the attack, all for Zelda's sake.

"Link!" Zelda watched helplessly as Vincent's attack slowly pushed Link back. It was too much for Link's body to take, she was sure it would kill him. "Link no!"

* * *

"_I already told you! I had no desire to save you! Don't you get it? The only reasoned I played along with your stupid game was to get closer to my goal! I seek the power this island holds! That's all I want and I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way! Including you." _

"_You don't need to be involved with this. I came here looking for the power and that is exactly what I intend to do__. I have to __find a way to gain the power without putting anyone's life on the line." _

"_To take the power from this island means to destroy this island's life source and the people with it. How will I be able to repent for my sins if I kill in order to fix my mistakes?" _

_I was so determined to get power because I felt responsible for so many pointless slaughters and so many families suffering. I can still see them Zelda… the innocents I carelessly killed for a false friendship." _

"_I was a person lost in my own hate. I grew up not having anyone by my side and I thought I was going to die alone one day. I never once cared for anyone else and suddenly you appeared in my life. I didn't think it was going to affect me so, but here I' am, in love with the girl who never lost faith in me." _

"_I promise you, after this is over I will cast my sword away and I will stay with you, living every day to the fullest until the day I die."_

_

* * *

_

Link slowly felt his life slipping away as the attack began causing many cuts on his body. He stared at Vincent as he smiled a victorious grin. _"It can't end like this!"_

"Revenge is mine," Vincent laughed but was suddenly cut off when a blue aura appeared from behind Link and slowly began pushing his attack back. "WHAT?"

"_What is this?"_ Link thought as he looked at the blue aura that surrounded him.

"_Link…" _

"Zelda?" Link looked back towards the girl. "ZELDA!"

Zelda sat on the floor a few feet away from him holding the bloody tip of the shattered Destiny sword in one hand while she covered her stomach area with the other. He noticed the large red stain on her dress and the pool of blood that spread underneath her. She, however, stared at him with her signature warm smile.

"ZELDA!" Link shouted still shocked by what he had seen. Zelda had actually taking a piece of his sword and stabbed herself in order to allow the power to pass on to him. She voiced the words 'I love you' before collapsing lifelessly on the muddy ground.

"NO!"

A flash of light suddenly enveloped her body as it began to disintegrate almost as if her physical form was transforming into that blue aura that surrounded Link.

"What has she done?" Vincent shouted in anger as he was slowly pushed back by Link's new power.

Link turned back towards Vincent, anger clearly evident behind the tears.

"_Link…"_ he heard her voice.

"_Zelda…"_

"Vincent! It's over!" Link drove Kain's halberd through the noble's energy blast straight towards Vincent himself.

"No no NOOOO!" the sheikah shouted as the tip of the halberd pierced his heart completely.

Link breathed heavily as he stared at the dying noble. A sudden silence overcame the entire island for that brief moment. Vincent opened his mouth to talk, but coughed up a mouthful of blood instead.

"No longer will we have to hurt anyone ever again…" Link whispered.

Vincent struggled with his arms, but managed to place them on the halberd and with the little energy he had left he pushed himself off the bloody blade and fell back against the ground.

"I…" he coughed. "I…"

Link dropped the weapon and kneeled next to the sheikah. "Save your breath Vincent, it's over now."

Vincent extended his arm towards Link and grabbed his hand. "My… family… my… revenge…"

Link took a deep breath and closed his eyes feeling the tears falling from his face.

"My… revenge… meant… nothing…"

The mercenary suddenly opened his eyes as he heard those last words, "Vincent?" he looked back at the noble and was shocked to see tears falling from his face as well.

"What… have I… done… Link?" His eyes once full of hate and rage now replaced with suffering and agony.

"It's ok now Vincent," Link spoke softly. "Just rest now my friend."

"Li… Link… I'm…" his last breath suddenly escaped his lips and his hand fell from Link's.

"I'm sorry too… Vincent," the mercenary wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up.

* * *

"The rain stopped!" Ruby shouted from the Nightmare's deck as everyone else stood up to witness what was going on.

The rain had finally stopped along with the storm. The black clouds slowly dissipated into nothingness and the fires that ignited the island also lowered and became extinguished leaving only small trails of smoke.

"What does this mean Darien?" Ms. Crystalis asked the Guard Squadron commander.

"The fight is finally over," he whispered as he leaned against the wooden railing.

"Link won! Link won!" Raiku suddenly shouted. "I'm sure of it! He won!"

The town's people began murmuring amongst themselves as small smiles began creeping back into their faces. The hardship had finally settled and even though the island had been left in a bad state it was at least safe.

"I knew you could do it," Raiku thought with a smile as he stared at the sun as it slowly rose on the horizon.

* * *

Link slowly walked towards the edge of the summit after burying Vincent's body in honor of his childhood friend. He allowed the wind to caress his face as he stared at the sun in the distance. "Zelda… the island is safe now… I know you did what you did for my sake as well as the island and the people living here," he stopped as he felt the hot sting of the tears that fell once again from his golden eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… but I know you're happy… because you love this island so much… and now I'll make sure to protect it until the end of my time… I love you Zelda and I know you will be here with me… right?" he began crying softly to himself, allowing the tears and the cries to flow out uncontrollably. He had finally done the right thing; he had repented for his sins, but at the cost of something important to him, maybe even more important than his own life. "Zelda… I love you… I will always love you… till we meet one day in the Sacred Realm."

After few minutes of silence he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Forever and day," he whispered as he stared at the dawn of a new day.

* * *

**The End**


	21. Epilogue: Life Goes On

**Epilogue: Life goes on**

**

* * *

**

**Before we get into this last chapter I just wanted to say that I found the song "Where would we be now" by Good Charlotte fits very well with this last chapter for some reason. Anyway, if you have the song I'd be nice if you listened to it while you read. I like to do that a lot cause it gives the lecture more feeling. I don't know if you understand what I'm saying, but whatever, jus laying it out there. Anyways, enjoy the epilogue!**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes we look back at the past and wonder how we ended up in the position we are in right now. Time sure is something that I can't fathom. It has the ability to heal wounds, bring people together, bring change to something or someone's life in such a drastic way and ironically enough we tend to miss these things. 'Time flies, people change, and the world keeps on spinning.' It's a term I hear a lot, but they can't be anymore true, definitely filled with wisdom. Life goes on…

* * *

It was another sunny day in the newly formed Island of Rebirth. After the ordeal with Vincent Infiero the island was left in a catastrophic state, but the wonders of nature slowly healed the land and it eventually became the paradise that many had grown to know and love. The trees grew even larger and greener than ever before; the waters glistened like many sparkling diamonds and Star Mountain stood tall and strong like it always had. The townspeople lived their lives with a new understanding of life and although the cost was great they learned to cope and live to the fullest, thanking the Goddesses everyday for their blessings.

A tall young man walked through the busy streets of the town marketplace. His long golden hair tied in a small ponytail stood out from the rest of the crowd and the large black and golden sword with the word 'Destiny' engraved on its blade shone brightly on the man's back. The normal blue and brown Guard Squadron leather armor made the man seem rather imposing and intimidating, but his warm smile would say different. He walked by himself through the crowd as many individuals greeted him with friendly smiles and waves.

After greeting almost half the town the young soldier made his way down towards the harbor where he entered the "Shark's Cove" tavern. He silently sat in one of the tables near the end of the bar and waited patiently for one of the waitresses to get his order.

"That look suits you Link," Ms. Crystalis spoke from behind the man startling him somewhat.

"I can't stand it actually," Link replied as he looked at his armor in disgust. "I'm suffocating under this."

The tavern owner let out a small chuckle. "It was your decision to join the Guard Squadron was it not?"

"Yea," the teen nodded with an annoyed look. "A decision I'm starting to regret."

"Darien giving you a hard time?"

"Just because he's the new Elder doesn't give him the right to boss me around like a lapdog," Link snorted. "By the way, you're older than him, right? Why didn't you become the new Elder instead?"

"Me?" Ms. Crystalis pointed at herself. "Oh hell no sweetie, first off, I don't want people thinking I'm an old woman and second I'm happy being the owner of this tavern and serving poor devils like you," she concluded with a large laugh.

Link sighed and smiled. "I suppose."

"Linky!" Ruby called out suddenly before jumping on top of the teen giving him a bear crushing hug.

"Err… hey… Ruby," Link choked.

"C'mon Ruby stop harassing him," Coral said as she pulled Ruby back by the collar of her uniform. "Hi Link."

"Hi Coral," the teen smiled while adjusting his leather armor.

"Girls I'm taking a quick break," Ms. Crystalis said while taking a seat in front of Link. "Bring us something to drink please."

"Yes ma'm," both girls spoke simultaneously before leaving back towards the kitchen.

Crystalis watched the two girls walk away before turning back towards the soldier, her demeanor suddenly turning somber. "It's been several months now…"

"Five to be exact," Link spoke in a soft voice.

"How are you holding up? You've been living in her house right?"

Link sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's been hard I won't lie… not only did I lose Zelda, but my friends as well…"

_After the battle with Vincent Link had made his way to the coast where Raiku and the rest of the pirate crew as well as the townspeople waited patiently for him and Zelda. The loss of Zelda and the Elder was almost unbearable for everyone especially for those close to Zelda. Link apologized countless times and even offered his own life as retribution, but everyone denied him that choice for they viewed him as the person who had saved them rather than the one who had brought all those tragedies. Darien offered him a position as a Guard Squadron member and Link quickly accepted the offer. He would protect the island for the rest of his life, just as he had promised. _

"_Are you really going to stay Link?" Raiku asked as the pirates boarded the small wooden boat they would use to get back to the Nightmare. _

_Link glanced back at the people and then at his friend. "I must stay Raiku. I promised Zelda I would look after the people here." _

"_You know…" Raiku began as he looked out in the horizon, a distraught look on his face. "I have a feeling after we leave we won't see each other again." _

"_Maybe so," Link replied as he walked next to the thief. "After all we've been through I'm glad I met you Raiku. You're the closest friend I've had all those lonely years. I'll never forget you." _

_A small tear fell from the young prince's face as he turned to smile at his friend. "Who knew your could be so romantic?" he smirked while out stretching his hand. "Be good Link." _

_Link smiled as well and took the green haired teen's hand. "See you on the other side." _

"_Abso-freakin-lutely," Raiku grinned. _

"Raiku and the rest of the pirates left and it seems the force field that surrounded the island is back to its original state. No one will get in again," Link assured.

Ms. Crystalis gave Link a look of pity, but quickly dismissed it and let out a large smile. "Well, you're doing a good job so far. Feel free to come in whenever you want. I'll take care of ya."

Link smiled and nodded. "Yea, thanks."

* * *

Link spent most of the afternoon with Ms. Crystalis and the girls. They drank and shared memories together though the truth of the matter was that although time had passed they still needed each other in order to cope with their loss. Link would be eternally grateful to them and so would they, but it remained only as a silent reminder.

After saying their goodbyes Link walked out into the streets of the town, his destination the small clinic. He reached the small wooden house and entered through the front door waving towards the receptionist in the process. Maneuvering through the small rooms he eventually reached the back one. He sighed and took a step inside the room only to be met with a flying vase that almost crashed into his face.

"Whoa!" Link gasped as he caught the object thanks to his fast reflexes. "What was that for?"

"I told you I didn't want to see you until I fully healed!" a young man spoke with an indignant tone. His dark hair and eyes contrasted with the white sheets of the bed he laid in. The room was small with only a small nightstand and a large window that showed the ocean in the distance. Though it was small it seemed very cozy though the youth that resided in it didn't seemed to be enjoying it at the moment.

"Sorry," Link apologized in a sarcastic manner. "Couldn't help it… Kain."

The young soldier sighed in defeat as the blonde youth took a seat next to his bed and placed the vase back to its original place on top of a small desk.

Link took his time to examine Kain's leg cast and smiled. "It seems to be getting better."

The raven haired teen glanced at his healing leg and sighed once more. "It's been five months and it still hasn't healed properly… I'm _this_ close to cutting it off."

Link chuckled at his remark. "If you do that then you won't be able to challenge me again, right?"

Kain smirked. "That's true… still… I'm surprised I even survived that fall."

"You still don't remember anything, do you?"

"No," the teen shook his head. "All I remember is falling into the cold water and darkness overtaking me," he paused for a moment letting the memory sink in once more. "That armor still clung to my leg and I felt myself sinking into the ocean floor. Next thing I knew I had washed up ashore… still alive."

A small silence overtook the room. Both teens became lost in thought, their minds wandering back to that fateful day when they had fought and almost killed each other. It seemed so long ago yet the memory still haunted them, especially the memory of her.

"Hey Link," Kain spoke. "I'm…"

"It's ok," Link cut him off, a faint smile forming on his lips. "I understand."

"Still… if it wasn't for me…"

"If it wasn't for you, this island would have been destroyed."

"I made a mistake."

"So has everyone else… including myself… yet here we are, fighting to make things right. We owe it to her, right?"

Kain's eyes widened at Link's words, but smiled a sad smile and nodded. "Her… you know… I loved her ever since I've known her."

Link stared at the raven haired youth with a sorrow fool look. "I know…"

"Don't get like that though. That's not the point of this conversation," Kain smiled and glanced out the window. "After her parents passed away I took care of her. I would always see her and play with her and if she was sick I would stay by her side. If she was sad and cried I would hold her and if she was happy then I would happy as well…"

"Kain…"

"That is why I don't feel as bad I thought I would be. I know she loved you and in the end she chose you. No matter how much it bothered me I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved as well."

"Why…?"

"Because I knew you loved her too and I know you treated her just as she deserved to be treated."

"_Things would have probably been different, but I don't regret anything!" Link snapped back. "I came here as a lost soul who's only desire was revenge and power. Zelda showed me just how wrong I was and I loved her for it. Now I have the chance to make it up to her and I vow not to fail!" _

"In the end… you were the better man."

"Kain I…"

"All right stop!" the teen suddenly snapped causing Link to stare at him with uncertainty. "We don't have to make this into a soap opera right?"

Link smiled and nodded. "Yea… that just wouldn't be right," he chuckled. _"Thanks… Kain."_

_

* * *

_

A lone hooded figure stood motionlessly on the old wooden docks of Hyrule overlooking the calm sea. He closed his eyes as the smell of the ocean filled his nostrils, a salty aroma he had grown used to. "Hard to believe five months have passed already," he mumbled to himself as he lowered his brown hood revealing a cascade of long green hair. He glanced over at the small letter he held in his right hand letting out a large sigh. "This may seem out of character, but something told me to do this. It's not easy dealing with the loss of someone close to you… but hang in there. "

Raiku overlooked the letter one last time before rolling it up and stuffing it in a glass bottle. "Till the next time Hyrule is in need of the Great Anarchist!" he smirked before launching the bottle across the water. He stared at it for awhile as it slowly floated away until it was no longer on sight. The young gerudo prince couldn't help but feel slightly overcome with sadness at the thought of his only two friends, but being the tough gerudo warrior that he was he shook off the feeling and smirked once more before placing his hood back over his head. "Till next time."

* * *

Link ran frantically through the small trail towards Zelda's house. All he could hear was the waves in the distance and his own breath as he gasped for air. The conversation he had with Kain replayed over and over in his head. _"Can it be true?"_ Right now his mind wasn't sure, but his heart told him otherwise. There was still a small glimmer of hope.

* * *

_It was near twilight back on the island and Link was still in the clinic conversing with Kain. It was odd how some unfortunate circumstances could create such friendships. This seemed to be the case for the two youths. _

"_You know… you've spent the whole day here," Kain said as he leaned back against the bed rest. "You shouldn't be neglecting your duties as a Guard Squadron member."_

_Link crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair as well. "I suppose, but then again I don't think you wanted to be bored here all by yourself, right?" _

"_Point." _

_Both teens chuckled slightly before allowing the silence to overtake them. Link glanced at the raven haired teen as he stared at his bed sheets in a complete daze. _

"_Hey Kain, you ok?" Link raised an eyebrow. _

"_Yea," the teen spoke after a few seconds of silence. "There is just something that's been fiddling in my mind these past few weeks." _

"_What is that?"_

_The soldier sighed and looked out the window. "The legend behind this island said that if the heart of the island died then so would the island, right?"_

_Link nodded. "Yes, that's the way it goes."_

"_If Zelda was the heart of the island, and she died," he turned towards Link with a stern look. "Then… why are we still here?" _

_Link's eyes widened in realization as the comment sank in. "I never… thought of that…" _

"_Link… do you think…?"_

_

* * *

_

Link finally reached the house by sunset, but continued on towards the beach behind it. Nothing seemed out of place and it distraught him. He looked around hysterically hoping to see some sign of her, but to no avail. "If Zelda is dead then why are we still here?" he shouted into the heavens. "Why?" a trail of tears began cascading down his face. "How can this island live without its heart?" He kneeled on the white sand in utter frustration. "Don't cause false illusions… if she's not coming back…" He allowed the grief to consume him and for the second time in months he began to cry for the woman he loved. "Should I just give up hope…?" he breathed.

Just then a small glimmer in the distance caught his golden eyes. Wiping the tears away he narrowed his eyes and focused on the sparkly object that floated in the water a few feet away from him. He stood up and made his way towards the water. It felt cold to the touch, but this did not stop him. A small wave carried the object right into his hands where he picked it up and examined it. It was a glass bottle with a small letter inside of it.

"What… is this?"

He made his way back towards the beach and sat in the sand. He glanced at the bottle with uncertainty before popping the lid open and extracting the letter inside. After carefully unrolling it his eyes widened in shock as he examined its contents. "It… can't be…" he gasped.

_Dear Link,_

_I don't know if this letter will reach you all the way out there, but regardless I wanted to give it a shot. You're probably wondering how things are going over here in Hyrule. Well, let me tell you that things are going great. King Johansen has made Hyrule prosper in a way never before seen before. People are starting to call these times the Golden Age of Hyrule. Personally I find it rather lame, but I can't deny that it fits properly. _

_Everything back in the Gerudo Fortress has settled down as well thanks to the King's peace efforts. They have me working like a dog rebuilding sectors of the fortress that were damaged during the war, but other than that it's fine. I'm surprised I even managed to escape long enough to write you this letter. As for Captain Leone's crew, they disappeared soon after we arrived back home. I really have no idea where they might be, but I wouldn't worry about them 'scurvy dogs'. I sure miss the Captain though, sometimes it's hard to just accept the fact that he's gone, you know? Still, that old geezer's probably laughing at me in his grave. I can just picture him "Are ye a man or a fish? Stop yer cryin you scallywag!" _

_So how are things with you over there? I know it must be tough dealing with everything you've been through, but you're the strongest person I know so I wouldn't worry much… I hope… right? We've been through some of the most daring and outrageous adventures you and me and it feels surreal knowing it's all over. We might not see each other again, but I know that those moments were real and will forever rest in my heart and even though it may seem impossible I'm sure our paths will cross again. I might not be there now, but I'll support you always, as your best friend, that's what we do. So please, write back as soon as you get this! If you DO get this! Remember never to give up and always have faith!_

_Your friend,_

_Raiku Krusis_

"Raiku…" Link smiled as he wiped a lone tear off his cheek. "Never give up and always have faith…" He glanced up at the starry night and breathed heavily as images of Zelda occupied his mind. "Zelda… I don't want to believe you're gone forever… I will always love you… forever…"

"And a day…"

A cold shiver ran through Link's spine as he heard those familiar words coming from behind him. He had finally lost his mind? Had his grief taken a toll on his mind? Part of him feared that she wouldn't be there, but he couldn't simply ignore it. His mind and heart began to race simultaneously as he turned to find Zelda, as beautiful as ever, standing there smiling warmly at him just as she always had. Link quickly stood up and out stretched his hand towards her, but stopped, uncertain on whether she was real or not. "Zelda…?"

"Link," tears began forming around her sapphire eyes before she sprinted towards the teen catching him in a long embrace. "Link!"

"_This… isn't a dream,"_ Link thought as he inhaled her sweet scent and felt her soft golden hair caress his skin. "Zelda… how?"

"The Goddesses…" she said between sniffles. "They decided to give us another chance… they saw our devotion and our love," she took in a moment to regain her composure. "The heart of this island wasn't just me… it was you as well, us!"

Link was at a loss for words. He watched as Zelda buried herself into his chest and cried tears of joy. "I can't believe this," he whispered as he embraced her tightly once more. Raiku's words echoed in his mind as he glanced into the night sky. 'Never give up and always have faith.' So many questions aroused in his mind. Was this all preordained? Had he always been the heart of this island along with Zelda? He wasn't sure. Link's life had always been hard and full of obstacles, but in the end he had prevailed over his darkness and reunited with the one person who truly loved him and that is all that mattered to him.

"Zelda?" he mumbled.

The young girl sniffed and looked up at him, her deep blue eyes shining ever so brightly. He ran his hand through her soft cheek before leaning down to kiss her softly on her lips. She placed her hand over his as she returned the affection given to her. Their lips slowly parted though they remained close to each other.

"I promise never to let you go again," Link whispered softly.

"Where have a heard that before?" Zelda whispered back and smiled a playful smile causing Link to chuckle as well. "I love you Link and I won't let you go… never."

The two lovers stood what seemed like an eternity simply staring into each other's eyes lost in the love they shared under a bright night sky.

And life goes on…

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Published: 6-26-09 Completed: 10-4-10** After a year working on this story it seems surreal knowing it's over now. I guess there isn't much to say after this. I had a blast writing this story and I want to thank everyone for your continued support throughout this experience. Without my readers I can pretty much say this story would have never been done so thanks again. I don't know when I'll post another story, I might work on remaking my Hyrule Battle stories, but I'm not sure at the moment. I hope to hear from everyone one last time. Once again, THANK YOU ALL!

**~Special Thanks To~**

**Sparty the Bold**

**Master Assassin Darkstorm**

**TwilightQueenMidna**

**Judal98**

**LZfanatic12**

**Lady Akhisane**

**Ohsnapples**

**CrystalIceFire**

**A Morning Star**


End file.
